Swan Song
by AliceHeart247
Summary: Based on the 1850-53 chapters of Susan Kay's novel. Erik comes to Persia seeking power and instead finds the beautifully disarming Christine, but will her secret prevent them both from finding true happiness?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, all! Thank you very much for reading this, my second fanfic! Welcome back to any who have read** ** _Down Once More_** **, and just plain welcome to the new readers! I hope you all enjoy this new story, and maybe check out my other one if you haven't already. I love getting reviews and am more than happy to reply to them, so feel free to tell me what you think. Now, on with the show!**

Persia-1850

It was hot, almost unbearably so as the dry summer sun beat down on the great palace in Mazanderan, Persia. In the Shah's favourite Rose Garden called a _Gulistan_ , there stood the chief of police, the Daroga, Nadir Khan. He waited for his latest companion to return. Nadir watched as the white of the man's mask flared bright in the sunlight while his black cloak swirled around him almost threateningly. Still, this imposing figure, who Nadir had personally brought here all the way from Russia, took the time to admire the swans out on the pond. Nadir had come to know the man fairly well, though he admitted there was still much to learn about the mysterious magician, and he knew after their many weeks of travel to get here when he was angry or simply contented. The man, Erik, was clearly unhappy. Prodding him would not be advisable in any mood, and the stern set of his shoulders told Nadir that it was best to give him some space.

It had been Nadir's job to bring this purported wonder of the world to the palace to entertain the Shah's mother, the Khanum, and help distract her while her son did some of the actual ruling of the country. The Shah was still young and the Khanum had inserted herself in such a way that gave her more power than she truly should have had, yet until the Shah married and produced an heir, she would remain upon the dais he refused to dethrone her from.

Nadir had struggled to control Erik on their journey here as the insane man had insisted upon going by horse for the majority of the trip. Eventually, the Daroga gave up on his obviously vain notion and simply let the man be to do what he wished. This was both a terrible option and the only one he really had as Erik had little in the way of morals, and apparently even less in the value of his own life. Nothing fazed him or seemed to matter to him…except for beauty. Nadir suspected that Erik was drawn to precious and beautiful objects out of some sort of form of self-degradation. Having to always hide the admitted monstrosity of his face behind a mask all his life had made him hyper aware of the more visually pleasing aspects of the world and therefore obsessed with obtaining them. Nothing about Erik's character had thus far instilled a sense of mental stability or general healthiness, but this obsession coupled with his thirst for power were a dangerous mix. Nadir found himself fearing what Erik would inevitably find and get himself into here, knowing Persia to be a self-proclaimed den of temptation and dangerous centre for the power-hungry. What he feared more, however, was being made responsible for this strange and dangerously passionate man.

* * *

Erik still seethed a bit after his tiring talk with the Shah. It was clear that the self-righteous, pompous ass of a man child was used to getting what he wanted when he wanted it and with minimal difficulty. But Erik had already expected that. What he was not expecting were the clever undertones to the ruler's words, or the obvious power he held by a simple turn of phrase. This new world was intriguing and full of potential power and rank for any smart enough to move the political chess pieces correctly. Yes, this place may not be quite so terrible after all.

Despite the glaring sun, oppressive heat, and mind numbingly wasted opulence, Persia seemed like it would wear well upon Erik's shoulders. He would easily be able to impress his way into whatever he saw fit, and then use his admitted vastly cunning intellect to get the rest. It would be a nice challenge, and a nice change from the simpletons he had been pleasing at the fair. Though people were never unimpressed by his skills, these held more benefit to him besides handfuls of coins. All the money in the world could not buy happiness, he had discovered, but perhaps power could at least bring contentment.

Erik was tired of hiding in the dark without reason. Now he could skulk around for the purpose of gleaning information, over stepping boundaries, and perhaps having a little fun while he was at it.

He threw little bits of the ridiculous treats the Shah had given him into the pond for the great swans to enjoy. He did not have a use for what he was sure were very favoured gifts, and saw for the corner of his eye the Daroga tense at his careless actions. Erik did not care. Nadir should have figured that out by now.

He ignored the pointed looks he was receiving from his companion. Nadir was a good man, a bit stubborn –though Erik honestly would not have it any other way-, but at heart a good man who wanted to do the right thing in a world where the line between right and wrong were blended to near nonexistence. The Daroga clearly had not wanted Erik to come here the moment he was brought before the Shah. Erik could hardly blame him, but power was the promise the Daroga had held over his head to get him to come to this place, and that was what Erik wanted.

Erik heard Nadir speaking with someone, obviously trying too hard to keep the other man's voice down. It mattered little, for Erik heard every word said. He heard every insult, every jab, and wished nothing more than to have the offensive man's head on a pike…or perhaps in his lasso. He could feel the cat-gut at his arm as it almost called out for him to use it. He felt his fingers itch to have that oddly thrilling sensation as the snap of a neck echoed through them and up his arm.

He looked at his fingers wonderingly. How could they do something most deemed terrible, while also making people gasp in pleasure of the spectacles he performed? He heard the other man say something about them, noting their skeletal forms. They were a bit longer than most, and far more slender. He could see the resemblance, though that was partially due to the fact that he was so thin.

He shrugged. He was alive and well, so what did it matter? It did not make the slight burn the words sent through him hurt any less, but he would find out who this insulting fool was and deal with him in time.

Suddenly, something across the pond caught his attentions. A flash of the purest snow white dazzled in the sun light. At first he thought it was another swan, lighting in the water to swallow up his offered treats, but then he saw it move. It was a person.

Erik had always acknowledged things of beauty, just as anyone else would, but at times he felt more obligated given his own circumstances. His face, the travesty against humanity, had taught him to value beauty while others merely took it for granted. As he looked out across the glistening waters, he felt that urge to note it, but beyond that, he felt the urge to worship it.

Dressed in flowing alabaster harem trousers and similarly billowing top was the most beautiful woman Erik had ever seen. She walked over to one of the swans, a great black one, and gently stroked it as if she were simply another of the elegant birds. The long and wafting sleeves of her top made her look like she had wings rather than arms.

The swan before her flapped his wings playfully at her and besprinkled her luscious dark chestnut curls with water while also making her issue forth a sound that could make the angels jealous. Her laugh echoed across the expanse of the pond and rang in Erik's ears.

Erik's heart nearly stopped when her smile and eyes flicked to him. She saw him. He immediately tensed, prepared for her to run or scream or do anything but what she did do. She looked at him with a curious tip of her head and glint of interest in her grey-green eyes.

He could have held her gaze forever had the black swan not stolen it from her. She laughed and smiled again at the bird who was now urging her momentarily stilled hands to stroke it. She glanced back at Erik, however, her mouth parting in preparation to call out to him.

Fate, it would seem, thought differently as Erik found himself hearing not sweet voice of the young woman, but the deeper tones of Nadir.

'Come, Erik, let me show you to your apartments.' The kind Daroga offered.

'Who is that?' Erik asked, waving in aggravation at the interrupting Persian, but not taking his eyes off the glorious vision before him.

'Who?' Nadir craned his neck to see where his distracted companion was pointing.

' _Her_ , you blind idiot!' Erik looked at the Daroga with a growing fire of frustration.

'Erik, I don't see anyone.' Nadir said, briefly glaring at the insult. He watched his mysterious acquaintance look hurriedly back across the pond. He saw the poor man's shoulders fall in disappointment.

'She looked like an angel.' Erik muttered absently, still searching for any hope of seeing her.

Nadir frowned at this. He had an idea of who Erik might have seen, but kept it to himself based upon the unexpected change in his countenance. Something about this whole thing did not seem like it would end well. Best to keep Erik out of unnecessary trouble while he could.

'Come, perhaps you will see her again when you visit the harem to entertain the Khanum.' Nadir certainly hoped not, but if this girl was who he suspected, then there would be little avoiding it.

At the utterance of Erik's new subject for entertaining, he seemed to instantly come back to his senses. He nodded curtly in agreement as they walked out of the Rose Gardens.

'Who was that offensive man you were speaking to?' Erik asked suddenly.

'The Grand Vizier. He is the brother-in-law to the Shah and his position holds much power. He is trying to implement a lot of changes in the country, constantly going on about bringing Persia into the modern world. I doubt it will work.' Nadir shook his head at the sad state of his home. Things would never change in the way politicians always spouted they would. Change brought a momentary relief to corruption only to have it all fall back to where it was before. The age old struggle for power to implement good ideas always turned sour with fraud eventually.

Erik hummed thoughtfully at this, and not for the first time did Nadir shy away from the dark and sharp light that shone in the masked man's eyes. It was like a fine white flame that would sear right through you the instant it came near. He could see the man's mind already spinning in some devious way he was as yet not prepared to question.

* * *

The rooms, apparently very graciously bestowed, were nice, but Erik thought little of them. His mind was too busy being torn between his new commission by the Shah for a palace just outside the city, and, of course, that enchanting little bird of a girl he had spied across the pond. She had moved with such grace and her eyes had looked into him with such penetrating emotion he felt as if the mask did little to hide him from view. Indeed, it almost felt as though he were in no need of it.

Erik was delving into these thoughts of seeming normality in his decidedly unusual form, when he was quite ungraciously interrupted by the pesky Daroga.

'What did the Shah have to say?' He asked with concern written plainly in every word.

'He wants me to build him a palace.' Erik replied dryly from his place on the balcony. He was still trying to recapture his earlier train of thought as Nadir came to stand closer behind him.

'Erik, can you? Do you have any experience in this field? For if you were to disappoint him, I should fear for your survival-'

'I have plenty of experience and training in the matter Daroga, without your doubting tones to condemn me. Now, if you please, there are several things that require my attentions.' Erik told him shortly. He had turned from his leaning stance over the rail to look in frustration down at his companion.

'Forgive me,' Nadir said, meaning it, but not ready to back down. 'But I should hope you do not intend to pursue that girl you saw earlier.' He warned, and, judging by the look of surprised guilt that rang out on Erik's face, he was right in doing so.

'Why should I not?' He accused, affronted by this sudden impediment in his desires. Nadir should know better by now than to get in his way.

'Erik,' the Daroga sighed tiredly. 'You cannot steal everything you find beautiful. A girl is not a priceless gem in a throne. Besides, she might be a part of the harem. Even the most foolish man would not dare to consider stealing her from there. You've only just arrived, try not to cause too much trouble for yourself.' He warned, making his way to the door as if condemning Erik to remain inside.

'You know who she is, don't you.' Erik crossed his arms and eyed the man suspiciously. 'Why else would you be so against my seeing her? And who said I would steal her?' He grew more offended with the last question.

Nadir looked at his companion doubtfully from the door. 'You take anything that interests you even mildly.' He observed how Erik tensed and looked away at the admittedly accurate accusation. 'Just do me a favour and wait on pursuing her until tomorrow. Focus on your commission.'

'You would take care in asking favours of me, Daroga, for you do not know of what form their repayment may come.' Erik noted with a dry laugh.

'I am afraid to admit that is nothing new here.' He laughed back and waved idly as he left.

Erik could have killed him. He had killed for much less before. Still, he had a point, irritating as it may have been. Taking this girl would be out of the question for an even slightly clever man, yet even Erik knew it was still near impossible no matter how he employed his considerable intellect to the task.

Turning to the desk that rested in front of his French doors that led out to the balcony, he laid out a piece of paper and began sketching. Somehow the Shah had managed to have a few basic drawing tools delivered up to Erik's apartments before he had even gotten there. It was a little impressive that a man could have such things done in such a short time. To have the power to do whatever one wanted was something Erik had enjoyed for quite some time now, but to have others do one's bidding without question was a thing he still longed to achieve. A fun game it would be in gaining this power, he thought as he worked. He would have to start by inserting himself into the political arena, and based upon Nadir's words of disappointment in the corruption of this place, that would not be an overly difficult challenge.

Yes, a challenge would be just what he needed. He had spent too many idle years with that travelling fair. Despite its deplorably tasteless side, Persia seemed to be a very promising venture for him. A nice playground for his ever wandering fancies.

Taking a break from his ruminations and drawing, he walked through his apartments appraisingly. Finding the bedroom off to the left of his desk with a bathroom attached, he looked for any good place to stash his newfound jewels…or, rather, new-stolen as Nadir would insist. There were a few potential areas, but nothing quite to his liking.

The kitchen and meagre dining section of his new home –dare he call it that- that were off to the right of his desk proved no more fruitful in secretive hiding places. Realising that the room was most likely well known to many in the palace, any place he thought hidden would be general knowledge.

Turning back to his balcony, he sighed. He did not like the idea of his quarters being known to more than just him. If they were truly to be private, then no one else need know their secrets. Coming over to one of the stone pillars that ran in the corner where his study branched out from the wall of his bedroom, he got an idea. Pulling out the tools he always had hidden in his cloak, he began to work at the stone, carving away at it until he could remove the face of it. He continued to work at it, realising he would need more provisions to complete it to his liking, he simply sufficed to dig it out a bit to make a kind of cubby. Placing his prizes inside, he replaced the outer piece and grinned slightly at its seamless fit. No one would ever know of its presence besides him.

Finding a bit of comfort in this fact, he walked back out to his balcony, leaning on the rail and willing his memories of that girl to flow back into him. Try as he might, however, the only thoughts that came were of Nadir's words of warning. Scowling at the man's pestering insistence, Erik decided to put the wish aside.

Removing his mask, he closed his eyes to the feel of the wind on his skin. It was hot and dry, but still gratifying. He sighed at the foreboding that lurked within him at what may be asked of him when he went to see the famed Khanum. Something did not sit quite right in him about the whole arrangement. He thought of that spineless idiot who was the Shah. What a petulant child. Always willing to do whatever his mother thought best, while holding the power to overthrow her in an instant. To have such power, yet not seek its boundaries made Erik's skin crawl.

He thought of the power game he had played with his own mother. How she had claimed dominance for so long until he had driven her nearly insane by proving her wrong. Her own weakness had almost crushed her and he had to do so little to show her.

The Shah was clearly made of weaker stuff to not exploit his power. Taking a wife would put his mother down a peg, and the moment that wife bore a child –preferably a son- the Khanum would cease to hold any sway. Why the Shah would not just go ahead and do it, Erik did not know. The child of a man had seemed more than capable, and if the rumours of his great harem were to be believed, then he clearly had the means.

Erik shook his head at the shameful waste. Anyone who preferred to bow beneath the word of another when the roles could easily be reversed was not worthy of having the power at all.

Turning back to his desk, he closed the doors behind him. Making it only half way across the room, however, he stopped at the oddest sound. He could not tell where it came from, but it sounded desperate. Searching the walls and corners he could not find the source of the scrabbling scratching. Coming over to the doors to his balcony, he happened to look down at the cause of his earlier confusion.

Caught between the doors was a frantic little lizard. One of his back legs was trapped and preventing his obviously well desired escape and release.

Stooping, Erik reached down to shelter the small animal under his cupped hand, while his other opened the doors. He felt the little creature run into the barrier of his hand and freeze. Gently lifting it up for his inspection, he saw through its squirming that the previously pinned leg was now broken.

Giving the reptile a few soothing words, he walked to his bathroom and began searching for something to make a splint out of. Settling with a thin cotton bandage and some slivers of wood, he temporarily put the lizard under a bowl in the kitchen.

Carefully retrieving the animal from his momentary prison, he worked quickly to bind the injured leg in the tiny splint. Carrying the lizard into the living room, he sat down on the settee and stroked the little creature in what he hoped to be a calming manner. It was only then that Erik realised how tired he was. He was always amazed when he found this, not used to requiring the same things as most humans. He looked down to the small animal in his hand and thought that perhaps he had more in common with it than with Nadir.

Going into the bedroom, he cleared out one of his drawers and placed the lizard inside. Opening the window, he reached up and pulled down a branch from one of the taller trees and deftly cut a bit off. Placing it in the makeshift terrarium, he watched the animal scurry over to it comfortingly.

'I'll find you something more permanent soon. Tomorrow I'll make sure you can find some flies to eat.' He told it, though he was not entirely sure why. He had always found friends in animals. Animals were universally more accepting and kind than humans, plus they rarely told him not to do something he wanted.

His thoughts strayed to his horse. He felt a bit of worry knowing his dear companion was somewhere potentially far away and being touched by others. He laughed to himself at this. They may try. He knew his horse was loyal to only him, having gained its respect and trust for many years now. Yes, that horse had followed him and bore him since Italy.

He stopped there. He did not wish to remember. It had been so good. He realised now that it had been too good. Too good to be true.

Laying down on the plush bed, he put his mask on the night stand and felt his long tense muscles begin to relax. Some would never fully let go, but he found comfort in that. Like a cat, he slept with the ability to move at the first hint of a sign of danger. Letting this last thought lull him into sleep, he found himself in a soft, dreamless sleep that he had been lacking for a few days now.

 **A/N: So, what did you think? I realise that his backstory may be a bit fuzzy at the moment for those who have not read the Kay novel (which I highly recommend), but I intend to flush it out in coming chapters. Hope to hear from you all in your reviews (hint, hint). I plan on updating every Tuesday and Friday so look for my latest chapter in a couple days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alrighty, time to find out who our mysterious little girl is! (As if you hadn't already guessed.)**

Erik awoke the next morning to the plaintive scrabbling in his dresser drawer. Taking a second to remember fully where he was and why there was something in his drawer, he walked over to the little lizard, stretching and yawning on his way. Picking the little creature up, he inspected its leg to ensure its splint remained. Taking it into the main part of the apartment, he set it on the floor of the balcony. Looking over his design ideas at his desk, he went back to his bathroom to wash. He would not allow his appearance to suffer from the last dregs of tiredness that refused to leave him.

Smoothing back his hair and replacing his mask, he went to see how his little reptilian friend was fairing. Looking around momentarily, he quickly found that the lizard was now happily chewing a rather juicy looking fly. Erik could not help but smile at his newest companion's contentment.

Walking over to the rail, he kept an eye on the little creature so it would not think it was completely free to run off. It would most assuredly fall if it tried climbing the wall or walking off the balcony, and he would not allow it to see such a cold fate after working so hard to save it from his own unknowing act of injuring it.

Erik sighed in the hot sunlight, feeling it heat his perpetually cold fingers. He knew spending too much time in this harsh light would burn his thin, pale skin, but for now he let the simplest of things fascinate him as his nearly reflective hands turned in the dry air.

Letting his gaze drift downwards to the ground many feet below his balcony, he observed he was above the Rose Garden. This pleased him as the graceful movements of the birds always managed to calm him. What sent him almost jumping over the railing, however, were not the fine feathered aviary he so adored. Down, partially hidden amongst the surrounding grassy plants and flowering bushes was the girl he had seen the day before.

He remembered absently his favour to Nadir as he rushed to retrieve his lizard and return him to the safe confines of the drawer. He had promised to abstain from searching her out until today, and thank God it was today! He practically flew through the halls and passageways of the palace that he had explored a bit the day before on his way to the garden, and most importantly, the girl that wandered there.

He came upon the sight of her, however, and all urgency left him instantly. He wanted to simply stand there and watch her forever. Her porcelain skin was somehow untouched by the hard rays of the sun, and only shone in its pale brilliance. Her gently curving lashes framed her shining grey-green eyes wonderfully. Her hair, long and only partially pulled back, curled and spiralled down her back in long, thick locks of the most velvety dark brown. Everything about her was beautiful, and her figure, carefully displayed in her billowing outfit of white, was equally lovely if not a bit thin. Her fingers were what entranced him so, though.

She beckoned with a voice like silver bells to a small ball of grey fuzz. She smiled and nuzzled her pert little nose with the playful beak of the bird. Laughing that glorious, heaven-sent laugh, she relaxed her hands down a bit before turning to look right at Erik.

'Hello,' she offered, smiling softly and raising her eyebrows as if to say, "Well? Don't just stand there."

Erik opened his mouth, but found it completely dry. He had jumped back slightly when she had turned her gaze upon him.

'You have a baby swan?' He asked instead, after an odd silence had formed between them.

'They're called cygnets, and yes. Would you like to come see him?' She offered, holding the bird up to her breastbone and out to him just a bit.

Erik felt himself walk over to her, but truly he was lost in her eyes. They seemed to will him forward while his mind drew a blank. He felt his breath catch in his throat when he realised how close he was to her. He looked at the little bird as it shied away from him slightly before curiosity got the better of it and it edged closer to him. Reaching out a tentative hand to it, he let his fingertips swirl and stroke in the soft down of the youngling's feathers.

'Don't you find them ugly?' He asked before he could manage to restrain his potentially damning words.

She looked up at him with horror, and he braced for her inevitable rejection of his company. Just do not let her scream, he pleaded to a God he did not fully believe in.

'No, I don't.' She disagreed firmly, slightly offended by his harsh words. 'They are quite cute to me. Besides, it's what's inside that counts. Outward appearances generally mean little and tell even less of true character.' She nodded at her own words as if teaching him a lesson.

Erik only marvelled at her more for her words. How he prayed she truly believed in them without exception. He knew he was reaching too high, but already he felt himself being wrapped up and addicted to this strange girl's company.

She set the little cygnet down into the protective branches of a nearby shrub. It clearly had a home built there, but no sign of its mother concerned Erik.

'Where are its parents?' He asked, scanning the pond.

'He was doesn't have any.' She answered with a tinge of sadness. 'He wandered away from the nest too young and they won't accept him back. I have to take care of him now.' She explained, giving the bird one last loving glance. 'Even so, I think he'll grow up into a fine black swan.' She announced proudly.

Just as Erik was about to assure her of her good parenting, he was interrupted by the oddest of noises out on the pond. From the sparkling waters came a yipping as one might expect from a relatively small dog. Immediately, however, this was proved not to be the case.

A rather large black swan was wading in the lake, ducking his sleek head up and down in fluid movements and occasionally flaring his wings and fluttering them impressively. The undersides of his silky wings were pure white with a thin band of grey between the two stark opposite tones. The bird continued this, facing them, with some vigour for a few seconds until Erik's unusual companion released a long sigh.

'My not so secret admirer.' She nodded tiredly at the eagerly displaying bird. 'He's quite enamoured with me.' She told him knowingly.

Turning to the bird wearily, she curtseyed theatrically.

'Forgive me, oh great dark prince of the lake, but I cannot return your affections. Though I appreciate the sentiment, I cannot love you. You're a swan, I'm a girl. It would never work between us.' She told him with false dramatics.

She shook her head slowly. 'I honestly don't understand why he loves me so.' She said, clearly talking again to Erik. He was still looking at her with surprise and took a moment to shake it off. 'I must be the most hideous swan he has ever seen.' She said as if it were nothing.

Erik was about to tell her just how beautiful she really was and to harshly scold her for thinking herself anything less –no matter the species-, when she interrupted him with the most wondrous gift she could have given him.

'My name's Christine, by the way.' She said, looking up at him with a soft smile.

Erik felt himself soar with admiration at her name. The angels themselves could not have named her more beautifully.

'What's your name?' She asked, looking at him as she had already expected him to tell her.

Erik paled at the idea. 'I'd rather not say.' He had no basis for refusing her, but something in her large dusty green eyes made him shy away from revealing more of himself than was absolutely necessary.

'Well what am I going to call you, then?' She asked, putting her hands on her hips in playful frustration.

She thought for a moment before her face lit up with an idea.

'I know,' she held her finger up as if it were some form of evidence. 'Every time you see me you can tell me a new letter of your name. That way, if you really are set against my knowing, then all you have to do is not see me.' She grinned at him cleverly.

'I think you're getting more out of this than me.' He told her, though in truth he did not mind all that much.

'Fine.' She sulked, thinking again. 'I'll answer one question for every letter revealed. Fair?' She held her hand out, hoping the deal would stick.

'Very well.' Erik sighed. 'How old are you?'

'Come, come, where's my letter?' She argued.

'E.' He answered after a weighty pause.

'Well, E, I am not yet eighteen.' She told him, smiling warmly at her new name for him.

'That would explain a lot.' He muttered to himself.

'And what's that supposed to mean?' She once more put her hands on her hips. 'I wouldn't think you much over twenty.'

Erik gave a laugh at this. 'I'm about nineteen. You over guessed.' He looked at her, revelling in his little victory.

'Men are always harder to judge.' She waved him off. Suddenly her clever grin broke into a broad smile.

'Nadir!' She called across the pond, waving at the man.

'You know the Daroga?' Erik asked her, daring to turn just enough to feel a bit of his ever watchful companion's fury.

'Everyone knows Nadir.' She looked at him as if it were ridiculous to think otherwise. 'I wonder what he's here for.' Christine snuck a knowing glance up at her dark shadow of a cohort.

Erik gave a deep growl in his chest at the man's plain displeasure, startling Christine a bit. She did not know a man could sound so much like a tiger. Letting her surprise melt into another cleverly knowing smile she started to back away.

'I hope to see you again soon, E.' She waved at him as if she were condemning him to the lion's den as she retreated before breaking into a light skip.

Erik watched her leave, savouring every bit of her motions long after she had ducked out of sight. She seemed like she perpetually existed just a few inches above the ground, as if the world were too heavy for her to rest her light tread on. Her billowing clothes continued to encourage the image of her as a bird. She was as light as a sparrow, clever as a finch, and as elegant as one of the swans she so openly adored.

He thought then of her name. _Christine_. It was like music to his ears. He found himself coveting the title that a mortal had graced an angel with. No other name rang the same or sang so perfectly for her. Yes, he would see her again, of this he found himself unquestioningly certain.

It was not until the shadow of an angry Nadir came over him that he remembered others existed upon the Earth.

'What did I tell you about seeing that girl?' He accused more tiredly than angrily.

'I kept my promise and waited.' Erik told him with slight mirth.

Nadir was certainly surprised to see such a happy shade, but it only made him more suspicious. 'What all did she tell you about herself?' He questioned. Erik did not seem to mind, the more distrustful tone momentarily lost upon him.

'Just that she's not yet eighteen, taking care of a baby swan (which are called cygnets, by the way), and that her name is Christine.' He found himself sighing the last.

Nadir simply nodded thoughtfully, still wary of what to do about his companion's newfound obsession.

'Why do you ask?' Erik finally found himself in the presence of mind to ask.

'Oh, just curious what she decided to reveal to certain stalking strangers. I've known her quite some time and wondered how she would take to you.' He brushed off, though keeping his tone with an edge of sternness. 'I still don't think you should make a habit of seeing her.' He finally confessed to Erik's continued questioning looks.

'Why the Hell not?' He shot back, not in the mood to be told of some petty and mysterious limitations his bothersome acquaintance decided to force upon him.

'I think it best you hear it from her, but only when she is ready to tell you.' He explained cryptically, watching Erik throw his hands up in frustration and start to walk off.

'And how will I know when she's told me?' He fired over his shoulder as the pesky Persian continued to follow him.

'Oh, you'll know.' Nadir said darkly, muttering it more to himself, but knowing Erik's impeccable hearing would pick up on it anyways. Nadir watched Erik and noted a slight change in him. He prayed to Allah it was not the growing fires of love that burned in the man's eyes. It would not do anyone any good for one such as Erik to fall in love. Especially with Christine. The Daroga hated himself a bit for thinking as such, but could not find any flaw in his reasoning. It would be a dark day indeed when Erik fell in love, but having Christine in the mix would most assuredly bring a swift end to the world and potentially the universe around it.

Nadir tried to push such thoughts from his head and remember the purpose he had been sent with in the first place. He now found himself in Erik's living room, quite confused as to how he had gotten there so quickly.

'Oh, Erik, I've come with a purpose.' He announced.

'You mean besides being a complete ass?' Erik asked, once again returning to his old dry wit.

'The Shah had requested I follow and look after you.' He ignored the insult as he had learned to do early on in their trip to Persia.

Erik stopped storming about, trying to find something to do to make himself look busy and give an excuse to asking the Daroga to leave. 'You mean to spy on me.' He assumed, reading between the not so thin lines.

Nadir looked down at the floor, only serving to confirm it.

'Good God! I've only been here a day and already they want me watched? What, do they think I'll run away? Their newest jewel just disappear?' He fumed, feeling like he was being cornered. Well, he thought, he would show them what a bad idea that was!

'Easy, Erik. It'll give me a chance to help you to understand the customs of this place and hopefully keep your head off the chopping block. Besides,' he put in, seeing that his other words did little to placate the man. 'I can give you inside information about court.' He knew Erik fancied the idea of power, and that politics would be his easiest way into it. He saw the change his words brought instantly wash over him. At least he had gotten his fixating mind off Christine.

'Fine.' He said tersely, not eager to show his acceptance to the idea. 'When am I to meet this Khanum who has ordered me all the way from Russia?' He asked, laying it on thick that he still did not like the idea of being ordered like some package.

'Today, actually, though I would not encourage you to be excited about it. The Khanum is a very demanding and sharp woman. She will not back down, and will eat away at you if you're not careful.' Nadir warned.

Erik grinned wickedly. 'Sounds like my kind of opponent.' He got a special glint in his eye that Nadir was not eager to name nor enjoy particularly. Something about it threatened to send chills down his spine in the most disheartening way.

* * *

Erik came back from his visit to the harem, fuming. He stormed into his apartment and slammed the door. He was vaguely aware that Nadir had followed him back and was now outside with the front door having been thrown in his face, but he did not care. Leaning on his balcony, he took his head in his hands. Why? Why did the humans always feel the ridiculous need to see his face?

The Khanum had been impressed by his tricks, but had clearly been holding out for one specific form of entertainment: his face. She had stared at him like he hated to be stared at. The screams of fear dug into his ears like nails on a chalkboard, the flustering hurry to run made him feel like lead, and the sheer terror that prevented any movement made him wish to shrink into the ground, but this. This was different. This was the torment he feared more than anything. That look of pure, morbid fascination that kept them staring. He hated that look and all that it entailed. A fascination would turn to solid fixation and a desire to possess. Yes, Nadir had been right, this woman, this snake, was one to watch out for. And yet, if he pleased her she would be the one to see that he rose to a form of power. A tough predicament indeed. As always, he was playing with fire.

Straightening and with new resolve, he went back inside, going over to visit his lizard who he had rather forgotten about since that morning. Taking the small creature out of his drawer, he placed it on the balcony floor and settled himself to watch it limp about to snatch up its meal.

Erik sat there, remembering his time with Christine. She really was lovely. She looked at him as no one else did. She made him seem human. If she had noticed the mask, which surely she must have as it covered all but his mouth and chin, she did not say anything about it or look at it as being unusual. Perhaps she thought he was only wearing it as some sort of game or a silly effect. He groaned inwardly as he wished that were the case. If only she knew what lay beneath, she would understand why he hid. No, she should never have to endure such a sight. Besides, no one truly understood. They were all too busy being scared to even consider him as anything more than the frightening monster he was. Only those with that damned fascination truly came close to understanding, and then they simply did not seem to care.

Turning away from the balcony and the dark thoughts that seemed to lurk there, he went into his kitchen to see what he could make. He hated when he felt hungry, but had grown to accept that he needed to eat. At least he only needed it once a day.

'I fear I've broken part of my promise to you,' he told the lizard. 'I have yet to find you a more permanent home. I fear you will be spending some time in my drawer, but I will do my best to remember to find you a proper terrarium tomorrow.' He explained, though he doubted the creature was really listening. It did not really matter, he thought, he had something to talk to besides Nadir…and maybe Christine. He found himself missing her already, but a quick inspection of the Rose Garden below his balcony proved she was not out at the moment. He wondered if maybe he could go searching for her, but quickly shook his head clear of the thought. He remembered then her little game he had somehow agreed to. With a short name it did not prove many opportunities for learning who she was. He would have to spend time thinking about what he should ask her.

 **A/N: Thank you Mel2121 and annabelle2491 for following this story and to annabelle2491 for giving its first review! Yay! I'm amazed at the higher numbers on the traffic stats because the musicals/plays Phantom section is so much smaller. Hope you all continue to enjoy, and I look forward to hearing what you all think of this growing tale. I'm also considering adding Sunday as an update day, but no promises as yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, so, updating on Sunday may not be my best option (I forget how busy my Sunday mornings are). Against my better judgment, I am planning on changing update days to Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Those are days I work, but I should still have plenty of time to get this story out. I apologise for not thinking this through better, but hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The next morning proved to be rather similar to the previous with Erik waking up a bit confused as to his whereabouts and why he was sleeping in a proper bed. It was an odd sort of comfort for him as his tent at the fair had only really allowed room for a bunch of throw pillows. Having something so evenly soft was something of a novelty and one he intended to enjoy. He found a bit more pleasure in walking to his balcony and spying the garden below for the chance to see Christine. Oh, how her name still rang with heavenly beauty. Sure enough, he saw her. She was sitting by the edge of the pond, dressed this time in a robin's egg blue and leaning over the water slightly.

Once more making haste in his journey to meet her, he found himself frozen in place by her beauty. Still in the shadows, he felt like a letch for just staring at her, but he could not help but to be entranced by her simplest movements.

'Good morning, E.' She said out of nowhere. Her back was to him and there was no possible way she could have seen him.

'G-good morning, Christine.' He stumbled over his words, still surprised she had known he was there. 'H-how did you…?'

'Sneaky though you may be, a bird always knows when a cat approaches.' She grinned at him slyly as he came to stand beside her.

'I'm a cat, am I?' He asked, though he instantly saw her reasoning. He had been likened to a feline on more than a few occasions, and the creatures did seem to like him.

'Hmm, yes, _I_ think so. Do I not seem like a bird?' She asked with play innocence.

'In form, perhaps. But I'm beginning to believe you more like a fox in spirit.' He observed. This gained him an eye brow raise and continued grin.

'Do you hear that, Petit? He thinks I'm a fox.' She told the little ball of grey fuzz that was slowly wobbling its way across the water to them.

'You named him Petit?' Erik asked, eyeing the cygnet doubtfully.

'Well, since I call him little one, I thought it would fit nicely. Even though he won't be little forever.' She sighed adoringly as the bird clumsily crawled into her hands.

'Am I to assume you speak French as well as Persian?' He asked, switching over to his native language with ease.

'And Swedish.' She answered, also switching effortlessly. She looked up to his confusedly impressed eyes. 'What, you don't think I got this skin colour from Persia, do you?' She asked incredulously as she held out a milky white arm as proof.

Placing the cygnet back in his protective brush, she turned her full attentions to Erik.

'Now,' she announced, folding her hands in her lap formally. 'I think you owe me a letter.' She looked at him expectantly.

'R.' He begrudgingly revealed.

'E, R. Hmm, the plot thickens.' She told him deviously. 'I shan't guess though. I'd hate to ruin the surprise, if I'm to learn it.' She added quickly, remembering the reluctance that brought on this game. 'So, what question do you have for me?'

Damn, he thought. All that preparation the day before and it had completely left his mind. He looked away as he bit his lip thoughtfully. He did not want to lose all thought to her misty green eyes.

'Do you happen to have a terrarium, or know where I could find one?'

Christine looked at him with amused surprise. 'That's your question?'

'No, I just…needed to ask you.' He looked away in frustrated defeat. Here he had just wasted one of his precious opportunities because of his own foolishness.

'Well, I don't think I have one, but I'll see if I can find you one, if you would like.' She offered, feeling a bit bad for her minor ridicule. He seemed hurt by it. 'Do you have anything else you'd like to ask me?' She watched him look at her in surprise. 'I'm not cruel. I'll give you another go.' She promised.

'What is your favourite colour?' He asked at length.

She grinned at this. 'Blue.'

'Same as your outfit.' He observed.

She looked down to see it as if his noting it would have changed it any. 'So it would seem.' She told him with an airy shrug. 'I've always loved it. It's the same colour as the sky.' She looked off at this, suddenly becoming lost in the morning sky with its vast emptiness.

'Christine,' Erik started, about to ask her why she was here in Persia, when they were both interrupted by the appearance of Nadir.

'Nadir!' She called to him, waving the reluctant man over. 'It's so good to see you again. Why do you follow E around so? Afraid he'll get into trouble without you?' She eyed her masked companion with playful suspicion.

'E?' He looked to Erik questioningly.

'Yes, we're playing a little game.' Christine quickly explained. 'He's going to tell me a new letter of his name every time he sees me. In return I will answer one of his questions.' She smiled up at the Daroga happily.

'Is that so? And I am to assume you've gotten to the second letter.' This earned a proud nod. 'I see, well Christine, I'm afraid I shall have to part you from E, for he has been called to court.' He looked to Erik purposefully.

Christine looked up at her companion worriedly then back with growing concern. 'Why?'

'I'm designing a new palace to be built just outside of Ashraf.' Erik explained, not picking up on her apprehension of political involvement of any kind.

'Oh,' was all she said.

'Yes, now, if you will follow me, E, I think it best not to keep the Shah waiting.' Nadir put extra emphasis on the name Christine was now giving the man.

Erik held back a grumble at the idea of leaving her, but consented.

'I'll see about finding you that terrarium.' She called after him as he left. He turned back to wave and nod thanks.

* * *

'Why do you serve such a childish fool?' Erik demanded angrily once mostly out of earshot of the guards of the court.

'Because I like my head right where it is: attached to my neck. Besides, you didn't seem adverse to his requests or company a moment ago.' Nadir observed, earning him a growl from his shadowy companion.

'I do what I have to, to get what I want.' Erik told him shortly. 'I don't need to remind you that the chance of gaining power was what sold me on this whole venture in the first place.' He explained as they came into his apartment.

'No, but fuming about it all in the hallways is only going to gain you an execution, and I don't think that's what you had in mind. I'm actually impressed you've made it this long.' He was only half joking, and judging by the dry laugh Erik gave, he knew it too.

'Yes, well, I guess you'll just have to wait another day before you are finally rid of me.' He retorted.

'Erik, do you honestly know how close you are to death on a regular basis?'

'Why would I tempt it if I didn't know? What amazes me is that you actually care.' Erik turned and leaned back against his desk to look at the Daroga with a suspiciously critical eye.

'Of course I care! I camped with you for weeks on end to get you here, and I'm not going to just give up on you simply because you're too stubborn to care.' He threw his arms up in exasperation.

'And that is why I'm sorry.' Erik said suddenly and very softly.

Nadir turned to look at the pure sentiment in the previously furious man's eyes. It always amazed him how he could be so vicious one moment and then full of heart the next. Nadir took the meaning of Erik's words, however, and lowered his head.

'Yes, I know.' He said solemnly. 'And Reza is why I must continue to look out for you. He would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you.' Nadir knew just how much his son valued Erik's company, even if he would not be able to enjoy it forever. Magician though he may be, Erik had grudgingly shown he was not miracle worker, despite Nadir's desperate hopes.

'Then I shall do my utmost to see that my head remains intact.' Erik vowed with only the hint of a grin.

Nadir nodded and turned to leave, seeing that it had become quite late with the sun's dying light peeking in through the window behind Erik. A thought occurred to him as he opened the door, however.

'I just want you to remember something, Erik.' He looked back to make sure the masked man was listening. 'I warned you about not growing attached to Christine.' He gave him an intent look before exiting the apartment, leaving Erik to wonder at his cryptic warning.

This thought puzzled Erik for many hours and long into the night while he sat in the doorway of his balcony, enjoying the cool night breeze on his exposed face. From what Erik could tell, Christine was perfect. She was kind, caring, rather mischievous at times, and very friendly. What flaw could the Persian possibly find in her? Erik certainly could not see a single one.

Watching his lizard try vainly to climb the wall he wondered idly if she would honestly find him a terrarium. He was not entirely sure why he had asked _her_ for it, but something about her suggested a better knowledge of this place than he had. Once again he found himself questioning her presence in such a country. As she had pointed out, she was clearly not a native, so why? Maybe she was a part of those religious missions he had seen in the city on his way here. It was possible she had come here with them and been brought into the palace to become part of the harem. God, he hoped not. She was certainly beautiful enough to warrant the desires of a man, but it was the idea of anyone touching her in that way that made his own flesh crawl. He would skin them all alive if he found this to be the case. Christine was like an innocent bird, not to be touched by the filthy hands of humans.

He caught himself within these thoughts and groaned at his own possessive tendencies. He had somewhat promised Nadir he would try not to steal her. The darker side of his mind now reminded him that it was more that he had accepted the challenge to fight such wants, and that he could hardly be blamed for giving in. He turned these thoughts away, battling down those animalistic urges he so despised. What was it about Christine that made him think this way? Since the moment he had seen her he had been enchanted by her beauty and grace. Well, no more!

Rising to his feet, he made within him the promise to break this spell before it made him into an even bigger fool. If she was what Nadir had unknowingly threatened she might be, then he had no chance to claim her in any way. He would distance himself from her and not let her charms affect him.

* * *

Erik's resolve surprised even him as he woke up the next morning, and though he saw her outside, he only turned away from her admittedly stunning sight and went to his desk to work. The day passed quickly and before he knew it, several more days had passed without his giving Christine a single visit.

Unfortunately, his visits to the Khanum only increased and the witch's claws began to leave marks in him. He came back to his chambers more and more tired after each of his calls upon her. She had found out about his abilities in designing, but more frightening than that, she found the darkness that hid in the shadows of his fairly shaded soul.

It was after one of these appointments where he felt like he had been picked apart with insults added to his injury by having to endure it all without the protective shield of his mask to hide his true emotions behind. He felt raw and weary, but with the lit fire and drive to build her something to blow her away. Perhaps then he would gain some reprieve. Just make the woman a new toy to interest herself with.

This was what he had planned initially. What he ended up doing was completely different, however.

Looking out his glass French doors that led out to the balcony, he saw the brilliant sun already starting to set over the wall that bordered the Rose Gardens. This was nothing unusual. What stopped him dead in his tracks and threatened the health of his heart was the figure of a young woman walking along the wall seemingly without a care in the world.

Rushing out of his apartments and down the suddenly familiar path to the _Gullistan_ , he found he could not move fast enough. He had to get to her before something happened.

'Christine!' Erik called up to her with great worry as she looked out at the sky and not at her narrow footing.

At the sound of his voice, her face instantly broke into a smile. 'Hello, E! I wasn't sure I'd be seeing you again.' She looked down at him happily.

'What are you doing up there?' He asked urgently, fearing for her lack of concern about the height. 'How did you get on the wall?'

'There's a lovely tree back that way,' she pointed to her right as if it were nothing for her to be several feet from the ground. 'You should come up, it's a glorious view.' She turned back to the sky.

'Christine, please come down.' Erik watched as she rocked from her heels to her toes like a child.

'Everyone always wants me to come down.' She muttered quietly to herself with a tinge of sadness.

'What?' Erik looked at her confusedly.

'What's my next letter?' She asked, turning to look down the rest of the wall.

'I. Now please come down, you worry me.' He begged.

Instead she did a beautiful arabesque, holding the graceful position for a few moments before stepping down and turning, her hands resting beautifully in front of her.

'Why do you worry? Do you think I'll fall?' She asked with a hint of a challenge in her tone.

'Yes.' Erik answered honestly.

Christine let out a laugh. 'Silly thing, this wall is not what it seems.' She told him before stepping backwards off of it.

Erik felt himself lunge forward, though he honestly could not have reached her as she was on the other side, a cry resting upon his lips when he saw her fall. Yes, she fell. About two feet.

She giggled lightly at him as she rested her elbows on the wall and looked down at him.

Erik could have died. He leaned against the wall as memories from Italy flashed before his eyes. Luciana, screaming, falling off the roof. He let out something between a groan and a cry as he sunk to his knees.

'I'm sorry, E. Please, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry.' Christine pleaded, her face filled with worry. 'I'll come down. Please don't be upset. It was a stupid joke. I'm sorry.' She watched as he slowly dragged himself to his feet and looked up at her with a mix of pure fury and despair. Running along the wall, she eventually reached the corner with the tree and climbed down. She was almost out of breath by the time she made it to Erik.

'Don't ever do something like that again.' He told her darkly, his voice shaking with guarded anger.

'I'm sorry.' She said, taking a step back, curling back her fingers which had tried to reach out to him.

Erik sat down hard on the edge of the pond, trying to regain control over his emotions and his still racing heart. Christine merely stood there, looking at the ground and fighting back tears.

'Do you have a question for me today?' She asked, looking at him meekly.

Erik watched her a moment, observing her small stance and pleading expression in her eyes. She looked like she would flinch if he moved towards her. He cursed himself for scaring her like that. He would never hit her, but his snap had done the same amount of damage.

'You said you speak Swedish,' he watched her unfurl just a bit. 'I am assuming that's where you're from.' She nodded timidly. 'Would you tell me about your family, or you home?' He immediately corrected, afraid she might not have any family to tell him of.

'Well, I did not know my mother as she died when I was very young, but my father always boasted that I was the spitting image of her with the exception of my eyes, those I got from him. She was French, so my father made sure I learned both languages. He was a good man. I think you would have liked him. He travelled a lot, playing violin for a few fairs and the like. I would sit and listen to him for hours.' She got misty eyed at the memory. Erik enjoyed how she smiled when talking about her parents, and even more so when she felt comfortable enough to sit a little near him. Her face suddenly darkened, however, and he grew concerned. 'It's been five years since he died. He caught a horrible fever and…I survived on my own for a bit, living off the good nature of some of the people he had befriended over the years, but eventually my luck ran out. I joined a group of Christian missionaries and they brought me to Persia. I was found and picked to come here.'

'Why?' Erik fought back his growing dread of the answer he had come to a few days previous.

'I sing, and the Khanum enjoys hearing me.' She explained modestly. 'I've been here four years now.' She noted darkly.

Erik watched her as she hid her face from him to wipe away a stray tear. He wanted nothing more than to shelter her in his protective shadow to keep her from ever crying again. She deserved only to smile.

He stopped himself in these thoughts, feeling her spell working on him again, after all his work to release himself of its hold.

Christine felt him tense and quickly decided to change the subject.

'I have a terrarium for you.' She told him suddenly. This gained her a surprised look. She smiled and dashed off to retrieve it.

Erik watched her go, mesmerised by her effortlessly graceful movements. She really did look like a bird flitting off from place to place. When she came back, she was carrying a clearly weighty, glass box.

'It's a little heavy.' She warned, handing it off to him carefully. He was amazed to feel how right she was and wonder how such a slight girl could have carried it as easily as she did.

'Thank you. This will serve quite well.' He assured her, gauging the size of the new home for his lizard approvingly.

'May I ask what it's for?' She looked at him hopefully.

'I have a lizard who broke a leg, so he needs a home. I've been keeping him in one of my dresser drawers for the past week or so.' Erik explained, feeling something of the ridiculousness of his words.

'Well, I'm sure he'll appreciate his new home.' She smiled as if it were nothing unusual, making Erik marvel at her.

She walked with him as they made their way to the portico that lead off to the apartments.

'Will I see you again?' She asked innocently. 'Not that you should feel obligated, or anything.' She quickly put in, looking down at her pretentious thoughts.

Erik felt something of a soft smile touch his face as he watched her.

'Yes, I think you shall. Though I do have a lot to do in court at the moment.' He thought somewhat tiredly. 'There are a few things the Shah has requested my opinions on.'

Christine stopped walking. Erik turned to see hurt and fury in her eyes. He said her name, confused by her change of temper.

'I thought that maybe if Nadir liked you, you would be different, but you're not. You're the same as every other power hungry man in this damned country!' She exploded at him, tears springing to her eyes. 'I was wrong about you!' She nearly wept. 'Let me tell you something, real power gains you friends, not enemies!' And with that she was gone. She ran off to he knew not where, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Erik stood there, dazed by her words and hating every bit of them. What did she know of him?! Nothing! She was just some silly child!

Turning, he wondered how she had been so right about him. How could she have known his intentions so well?

He went up to his rooms, never intending to come back or to ever see her again. What did it matter? She hated him now and she had not even seen his face. She would never wish to see him again. Now he would finally be free of her damned spell and torturous words.

 **A/N: Oh dear! Poor things. Erik's really hard to get along with in this, but dammit, I still love the man. Sigh, I guess it's my lot in life to fall for these sorts of characters. Let's see if Christine agrees with me in his irresistible-ness.**

 **Thank you to ciaramarie1028, SwimFreak2018, Child of Music and Dreams, NoCookies4U, iris2312, RoseandWine, and Melstrife for favoriting/following this story! I appreciate all of the reviews and attention this story is getting, so I hope you all continue to like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, because I'm nice and hate to leave an argument unresolved, here you all go! The next chapter will be out Wednesday. Enjoy!**

Nadir could not believe his day was shaping up to be this. He had awoken early that morning, happily drinking his tea while reading a few reports, devoted a few moments on his religion, praying for a lovely day for his son, and then setting off to see about his job. Nothing about his morning had given him any sort of warning for what he now faced. Looking up to the heavens he silently asked, "Allah, what did I do wrong? I really didn't mean it, whatever I did."

Erik continued to fume, still not past what had happened the previous night. Nadir was unsure what had happened as the man had only managed to curse something about it in French. He had picked up a few parts of the still illusive language, but most of it was obscured by what he assumed to be a varying range of obscenities.

'Allah, Erik! Just tell me what happened!' Nadir snapped at the pacing tiger of a man before him, instantly regretting his choice of words and tone.

'That damned little witch happened, Nadir! She knows nothing! She's a simple little child like everyone else in this godforsaken place!' He roared, coming a bit too close for comfort.

'You mean Christine?' Nadir asked confusedly, thinking that was the most likely option given the adjective "little" was not really fitting to the Khanum's more mature figure and age.

' _Christine_!' Erik spat the name out, though it still felt too beautiful for his liking.

'Did she tell you?' Nadir tried to test out the waters before simply diving in.

'Oh yes, she gave me quite the earful! I had thought her the perfectly innocent little bird, but now I see she's just a harpy!' Erik raged.

Nadir was on his feet in an instant. 'Enough!' He stood his ground. 'I know you're upset, but I will not allow you to besmirch her name!'

'Her name means nothing! You did not see her, Nadir! You did not see the look of pure hate she gave me!' Erik could have blown fire at this moment.

'Something tells me you deserved it!' Nadir told him without fear. He would not allow Christine to be insulted by this man, or any other. He had always liked the child and had taken care of her as a father would.

Turning on his heel, he left Erik standing there with more rage than he knew what to do with. On his way down the hall, Nadir vaguely heard what sounded like the coffee table hitting the door.

Making his way through the hall to the Rose Garden, he went to Christine's ground floor apartment with its large doors facing into the garden. He found her in the sitting room area after knocking on the door and hearing a faint whimper of a greeting.

'Christine,' Nadir saw her, eyes red from tears that still fell as she curled herself in a large white wicker chair. He came over to her tiredly, pulling a plush foot-stool over and setting himself in front of her.

'Nadir, I don't know what to do. I thought I could trust Erik, but he's no different from anyone else here. All he wants is power.' She told him tearfully.

'He does want power, I won't lie to you there, but I don't think he's like everyone else. And I don't think you believe that either.' He looked at her knowingly.

'I just wanted to talk to him. He doesn't look at me like everybody always does.' She pleaded with him as if he could not see her reasoning. 'And now I'll probably never see him again! I'll be gone and he won't know or care!' She turned back to her arm and continued to weep.

'Why wouldn't he know? I thought you told him.' Nadir grew worried at this.

'No! I found out he was growing needed in court and I told him what I thought of such things! Now I'll never see him again! He'd already left me for several days!' She only cried harder at this.

Nadir sat there, rubbing his forehead. This was for youth, he thought. He turned now to the sobbing girl across from him.

'Christine, if I calmed him down some, would _you_ see _him_?' He asked, feeling his work cut out for him was a bit more than he could handle, but for her he would at least try.

She paused, thinking his words through a bit before nodding.

Nadir sighed, definitely for the youthful. He rose, facing his new challenge.

'Let me see what I can do, then.' He said tiredly.

* * *

An hour and more than a few choice words later, Erik was being forced along a hall he did not recognise. Nadir was firmly at his back, walking a little too closely for comfort, so as to ensure he did not try to run off.

Nadir had felt like he was trying to wrestle water in getting Erik here. No threat he could make to his health, security, or influence could sway him. A man with no morals could not be sold. That is, until he used the magic words and told Erik it was her idea to see him. Nadir felt a pit in his stomach grow when he saw his masked friend change so drastically at the simplest mention of her desires. He had absently worried what would happen if Erik ever fell in love, and the earth shattering effects if it were with Christine, and now he knew for certain. It may not have formed completely, but the attachment was there, and he was only fanning the flames. He cursed himself for being so soft around Christine and not seeing the issue sooner.

Too late now, he gestured to a particular door in the hall. Erik froze in front of it, simply staring at the wood as if that were enough. As if he had finally found a wall he could not climb.

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Nadir knocked and opened the door upon hearing Christine's voice. Thankfully she was no longer crying and had washed her face with arguable success. It was obvious that she had been upset just moments before, and Nadir saw Erik's shoulders drop at the sight.

'Christine,' Erik's voice came out as a whisper as she looked at him, her eyes still shining with moisture. He found himself stiffening, however, as he realised what he was doing. He came over to her and looked down upon her imperiously. Nadir was ready to strangle the boy when Christine glared up at him with the same form of resolve. Perhaps he was not needed as much as he thought. Taking a seat a little ways away from the two he folded his fingers in front of his mouth and watched, ready to intervene if necessary.

'You wanted to speak with me?' Erik asked, feeling his fists clench at her stubbornness.

'You go ahead, I've said all the words I want to.' She looked out the window, shunning him.

'I will not speak _at_ you, Christine.' He seethed.

She turned slowly, with unmoving resolve shining in her sharp eyes. 'Tough.' She announced, hissing slightly.

Erik's arms shook with pent up fury. 'What I do with my time is none of your business!' He told her.

'It is if I'm going to lose you to it!' She snapped back.

Everyone in the room felt her surprise at her words, and though she quickly tried to hide by looking out the window again, they were still said and heard.

Erik took a moment to fully comprehend these words. Never in his life had he been asked to stay out of fondness. He had been caged, told he could stay, and bribed to follow, but never asked. She did not want to lose him because he meant something to her.

A part of him wanted to run and hide, to do what he always did and just disappear. He was like a cat. He wanted to be loved, but not bound to anyone or thing. He wished to wander free knowing it did not truly affect anyone. He wanted to go and not worry about coming back.

Before him sat the one person who saw this, accepted it, and yet wished to hold him without actually touching him. To feel like she possessed him while knowing full well he was due to disappear any second. This inner duel was tearing her apart, and he could see it. She wanted so badly to keep him, but knew that very desire was wrong.

'Christine, would you like your last letter?' He asked, sinking down to the floor in front of her.

'I don't care anymore.' She said, holding back more tears.

'Then, may I ask my last question?' He tried, feeling a bit of a sting from her proving his own thoughts.

She did not answer, the muscles in her neck showing she was fighting down sobs.

'Christine,' he started softly. 'If I promise not to get lost in these politics, will you promise not to possess me? I want to be free, Christine, you have to understand this, and though I enjoy my time with you, I am not one to be bound.' He felt an involuntary shiver pass through him at the last word, feeling the dull ache in his wrists from all those years ago.

He watched her contemplate this, feeling her own natures continue to be at war within her. Finally, she seemed to realise the truth in his words. Nadir had watched her struggle and wondered if she were coming to terms with more than Erik knew.

'I promise.' She told him, looking at him as tears slipped from her eyes.

'Thank you.' He smiled at her softly.

'C-can I have my last letter?' She asked, fearing he would deny her.

'K.'

He watched as she put it together.

'Erik,' she said in a small voice. He nearly gasped at how lovely it sounded coming from her. 'I like that. It suits you.' She smiled at him.

Erik looked away at this. He glared at nothing in particular, his hands shaking again with pent up rage.

'My mother named me that because I was not worthy of my father's. My face damned me from having any other title.' He explained. He did not know what he expected to come of it, but her reaction was not it.

Christine gently turned his face to look at her, touching the mask and letting her fingers trail along its smooth, white leather surface.

'I don't know what your father's name was, but I do know that no other name would sound as good on you as Erik. I think it's perfect.' She told him, looking him dead in the eye.

Erik could not hardly breathe. She was actually complimenting him on something he had always viewed as a fault.

Nadir had watched the whole display, amazed at how much Erik was opening up to her. Something about it urged him to step in, however. This interruption earned him a scathing glare from Erik and an embarrassed blush from Christine.

'Erik, I think you still have some work to attend to today.' He addressed him after a quick clearing of his throat. The man took a moment to fully understand the true purpose of the disturbance and to change the look of confusion to one of frustration and anger.

'I don't mean to keep you.' Christine offered.

Erik looked at her, somewhat hurt. She had removed her hand from his mask and was now smiling at him more reservedly. He was not sure as to why this bothered him, but he blamed the Daroga for this sudden change.

Parting from her, Erik put all the fire he could in his eyes as he passed the troublesome Daroga as they left. Nadir took his sweet time in bidding her good-bye, hoping to stall off the inevitable.

'You bring me down here to see her, and now you drag me away! Pick a side!' Erik yelled once they were a little ways away.

'I wanted you two to stop arguing over nothing, and you have.' Nadir defended indifferently.

'Yes,' Erik noted ruefully. 'And now she knows my name.' He could not keep some of the happiness out of his voice at this turn of events. 'And she likes it.' He felt his shoulders droop with the uncertainty of what that meant.

'Erik, my position still stands firm. You should not become too attached to her. It would not do anyone much good.' Nadir warned, ever the cryptic in these matters.

'So you have told me, and yet you leave the reason out. Why?' Erik pursued, feeling that old tenacity coming back to him.

'It is not for me to say.' Nadir brushed off, eyeing his companion's dark glimmer.

'I have ways of finding out what I want, Daroga, and as you know, I'm not afraid to use them.' Erik looked at him pointedly.

'Yes, but I will personally rain Hell upon you if you use them on Christine. Of that, I can assure you.' He turned to note the surprise on the man's face. Clearly he had forgotten that it was Christine who held the key to this particular secret.

'I would never-' Erik stopped himself. He was a big proponent of never say never, and he believed Nadir knew this as well. If the need stuck him hard enough and he were weak enough, he may just end up doing something he would regret.

'Just be on your guard around her. I would hate to see anyone needlessly hurt, least of all her.' Nadir gave as a final warning before leaving Erik at the door to his apartment. Erik stood there for a bit, pondering the Persian's words and what secret the innocent little Christine could possibly have. He nearly laughed as he realised, putting the coffee table back in front of his Turkish divan that he had only hours ago been cursing her name. It was strange how a few tears and kind words had bent him to her will so easily. Though, in all fairness, he had also gained the promise of continued freedom. That thought gave him at least some small measure of comfort. He wondered, as he put the rest of his room back together, what his next visit with the lovely Christine would bring. Every time he saw her, he seemed to gain something he had not realised he was lacking, though the name of this mysterious force still alluded him. It was an odd feeling of expecting punishment for nearly every one of his thoughts. Perhaps it was what he had long insisted he did not have or need: a conscience. Shaking this troubling thought away, he tuned once more to the care of his lizard. At least the reptile made some grain of sense.

 **A/N: Ah, such a short chapter. I'm sorry about that, but the next one felt like it would be too long to add to this. I'm trying very hard to write longer pieces as my last story seemed a little brief. I hope you all enjoyed this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: We get to see things from Christine's point of view a bit! Yay!**

Christine had slept very well the night after she learned Erik's name. The utterance of it somewhat tickled her lips and made her smile. A name is a great gift for it holds a goodly amount of power. It gave her a bit of a thrill to think he had trusted her with this. She felt a warmth in her as she realised that after four long years of living in this tormenting Hell, she had finally made a friend. Nadir was of course a good man, and his son was adorable, but Erik was close to her own age. He may act and think a lot differently than she did, but it was still good to feel she had someone who could at least partially relate to her in some way.

This was the thought that carried her out of her room and into the sitting room. The kitchen and table off to the left and beside the front door gave her a lonely sort of look. She rarely used it, preferring to eat outside with the birds and the flowers. Taking a few pieces of fruit and bread, she headed out the large windowed doors that led out into the garden.

She sat on the edge of the pond as always and fed Petit a few chunks of her bread. She was amazed at how quickly he was growing, already too big to fit in her hands without struggle. His awkwardness was leaving him and a darker tone was starting to reveal itself beneath his storm-cloud grey down.

'Now don't get greedy, dear.' She scolded as the cygnet started to snatch an extra piece of bread from her hand. She watched as he walked over to the water and gracelessly jumped in. He seemed to laugh as he flicked his tail feathers at her when the water sprayed up from his sudden impact. She could not help but giggle at his child-like behaviour. She watched him longingly as he swam out farther into the water, stretching his wings on occasion. Yes, he was like a child to her. A very silly, feathered, and web-footed child. With a sad look down she felt her mind track to a place she was not anxious for it to go. It was a place she knew one day soon she would have to travel with Erik. She did not long for or look forward to that day. It only felt like she had just found some security in his presence, though she had promised to let him go. She enjoyed his company and his unbiased looks. He held no pity in his eye, and she liked it that way. Nadir was getting better, but he still looked at her as she would expect any father would. She had seen him give his son the same glances and pitied him for his ill fate in life.

Suddenly, from across the garden, she heard a few screeching yells. Rushing to see what it was, she found some of the harem girls –who were not supposed to be out of their special area- screaming and throwing things at a small lump on the ground. Without thought, Christine hurried closer to investigate. As she neared, she heard the girls yelling insults at the small, black lump.

Just as she was about to ask what it was, she saw a small head poke up at her approach. Looking now at the way it lay, she realised it was a bat, trying to shield itself from the rocks and other things the harem girls were throwing at it.

Hurrying over to it, she shielded it with her own back, hands delicately trying to see what was wrong with it and why it would not fly away.

'Stop! It's just a little bat!' She cried at the girls.

'It's horrible and disgusting!' One shouted back.

'And you are no better! Little toad!' Another, one of the girls who often gave her dirty looks when she sang, chimed in.

Christine barely noticed what they were saying as she continued to try to calm the animal and assess the damage. She did notice, however, when she felt the rocks start to hit her.

They stung and cut at her back, but she endured it, continuing to shelter the poor animal with her arms. One particularly painful projectile cut through her sleeve and grazed her skin. She saw the ruby line on her flesh form and winced at it.

It was this that Erik came across when he hurried to the sound of the screaming girls. His heart nearly stopped when he saw the crumpled lump of Christine as she leaned over something, her back bleeding in a few places. He felt something in him snap. Without thought, he rushed out at the girls, feeling their gazes fall upon him and instantly turn to fear. He bore himself up, taking on the imposing figure that earned him their unquestioning fright when put before the Khanum. He heard one whisper through her look of terror something about the Angel of Doom. He smiled wickedly at the moniker, but took his place in front of the still cowering Christine. He did not have to speak and the girls were quickly dashing off like dogs with their tails between their legs.

Christine heard the girls behind her squeal and scurry off, though it took her a moment to unfurl from her protective posture. Looking up, she saw Erik standing over her. He was quickly losing the tall and imposing figure he had taken on. His angular frame grown somehow higher in his grand shadow. She vaguely heard one of the girls squeal something about a skeleton face, but her mind was on other things.

'Erik,' she nearly whimpered.

He was at her side in an instant, ready to do whatever she needed in an instant. His hands hovered over her back, afraid to touch her. He was ready to rip those girls' heads off, but to touch Christine was a sin.

'They were throwing stones at him, calling him such horrid things, I just couldn't stand by.' She said through tears.

'Christine, you're hurt.' He nearly begged.

'Please say you'll help him.' She offered. His confused look was quickly answered when she lifted up in her arms a lumpy, black leathered creature. Slowly it began to unfold, revealing a softly furred head.

'A bat?' He asked, amazed she would dare to hold it so close. Most women he had known were terrified of the nocturnal animals.

'Please, his wing is injured, and I fear he may not be able to fly.' She explained, gently stroking its back in a soothing way. The animal continued to unfurl, bringing its little hands up to clutch at her collarbones in a strange sort of plea for security.

Erik made a decision right then, and he knew a part of him would forever live to regret it, but he could see no other way he wanted it to go.

'Come with me. I'll get both of you bandaged.' He stood, offering his hand to her. He had never touched her before, and she had only ever touched the leather of his mask, so the sensation that coursed through him like a bolt of lightning caught him by complete surprise when his skin met hers. Thankfully, it did not seem to affect her the same way as she looked at him expectantly when he had found himself frozen in place by her touch. It was an odd sort of feeling, at once painful, yet letting go was an unbearable thought he did not wish to entertain.

It was in this daze that Erik led Christine, still holding her new animal friend to her protectively, up to his apartment. He hardly heard her gasp when they entered, already focused on getting the necessary supplies. Her hand slipped effortlessly from his as he rushed off to the bathroom.

When he came back in, he felt once again like he were frozen with shock, for Christine had situated herself on the divan so perfectly he wondered how he had ever seen it without her there on it. She made the already splendid apartment look wondrous by her mere presence. Shaking his head of the absurdity of these thoughts, he hurried over to her and began organising the first aid supplies.

'Noir first.' She insisted when he had moved to examine her arm.

'Noir?' Erik looked at her in complete puzzlement until she looked down at the bat still clinging to her. He shook his head again at her choice of names.

'What? You don't think it suits him?' She asked, somewhat hurt by his lack of faith in her naming abilities.

'No, I just was not expecting you to name him yet.' He laughed lightly at this, prying the still frightened bat off of her.

He laid it out on its belly and examined it carefully. He saw where a bit of its membranes were torn. He felt a stab of pity when he realised Christine was probably right, little Noir would probably not fly again. He worked as quickly and gently as he could while Christine dutifully comforted it, cooing soft words as she bent over to look it in the eye. It was somewhat pleasing for Erik to see her kindness, though the sight of her still bleeding back made his heart drop. He hoped she would not have scars from this. If any part of her flawless skin was marred by those little witches, he would personally ensure their lengthy and painful demise.

'There, now, let me see to you.' Erik told her, setting Noir down on the floor so he could roam about a bit. However, the bat contented himself to hiding under the divan beneath Christine.

She sighed and turned, pulling her long and heavy hair out of the way for him. She waited for him to touch her, but it did not come. The only sound she could hear were his breathing, which was somewhat ragged. Looking back, she only saw him staring at her as if he did not know what to do.

'Is it that bad?' She asked, wincing at the idea that there may be a gruesome injury.

'What? Oh, I'm not sure. I need…may I?' He looked at her, hand partially outstretched to her, but his long, slender fingers were pulled back timidly.

She wondered at his care and nodded. She had to hold in a gasp when he touched her, his fingers feeling like ice on her skin. She had hoped he would not notice, but she felt her skin turn to gooseflesh.

'I'm sorry.' He said in a somewhat small voice. 'I'll work quickly.'

'No, it's all right; I don't mind.' She assured him. It seemed to give him courage, though he kept his contact light as he worked.

'Why did you intervene like that?' He asked at length.

'They were hurting him. I couldn't let him just be stoned to death.' She told him as if it were terrible to think otherwise. 'Besides, they were only hurting him because they were scared. They thought he was ugly because he startled them. I bet you were only trying to get at the papaya tree, weren't you Noir?' She asked down under the divan. The bat seemed to give a little squeak of confirmation at this, causing her to smile all the wider.

'Don't you think he's scary?' Erik asked, feeling his own experiences resting upon her answer.

'Of course not. Do you?' She turned to look at him.

Erik was admittedly shocked by her answer and the certainty she had in it. She looked at him and this little creature of the night as if they were perfectly acceptable. Most women -most people- would have run screaming or started pelting them with rocks like those girls had, but not Christine. She looked out for them and protect them from the evils of this world. He found himself wondering if her eyesight was faulty when her next question tore him from his thoughts.

'Do you happen to have any fruit?' She asked, cocking her head at his thought filled eyes. 'I left some outside, but the birds have probably made off with it by now.' She explained sheepishly.

'I think I might have some in the kitchen.' He gestured vaguely off to the rarely used area of his apartment. 'Why, are you hungry?'

'No, I just thought Noir might like a snack.' She explained, already rising from the divan and making her way into the appointed room.

She found it neat and very tidy, showing its limited use. Judging by his skin and bone frame, she guessed Erik did not eat very much. She worried momentarily if he was sick, though he appeared as healthy now as the day she met him. Besides, Nadir had warned her once that Erik was more than a little unusual. Finding a nice, ripe pear, she headed back into the living room.

She was instantly struck by his sleek, yet striking figure. Out of doors it was easy to forget how tall he was and how lean his appendages were. He must have easily been over six feet tall with narrow shoulders and long legs. His sweeping cloak, though now hung up beside the door, only ever served to heighten this look. His carefully slicked back hair gleamed ebony in the early afternoon sunlight. It matched his eyes, so dark a brown she wondered if they were not truly black, yet she saw them glint slightly in the right light, much like a cat's.

He stood over his desk, his bonelike fingers working gracefully as always. Despite his intimidating stature and gaunt frame, he moved with all of the fluid elegance and intentioned poise of the felines he so resembled.

He must have felt her stare, for he turned, his eyes instantly flashing with fear before the imposing and confident nature took over to save him. It was his defence, but she saw right through it. He watched her as she discreetly tried to hide the fact that she had been staring at him by coming over to where the bat still hid.

Finally, she coaxed the animal out and back into her arms, holding the fruit a bit away from him as she made her way over to Erik.

'Here, you should feed him. He'll like you better then.' She explained, handing the pear to him and altering her hold on the bat.

'Something tells me he's going to be living here.' Erik looked at her as she ducked her head to hide her blush.

'Nadir doesn't like me having pets. He says I shouldn't make a commitment like taking care of another.' She told him, a bit of sadness creeping into her voice.

'Why is that?' Erik sensed, by the way her shoulders came up ever so slightly that this was the secret she did not wish to reveal. He felt her shying away, drawing into herself, as the silence continued between them. He decided it would be best to change the subject. She would tell him when she was ready.

'Would you like to see my lizard?' He asked, suddenly more excited than he thought he would be.

She brightened instantly at this and waited patiently for him to bring out the terrarium to place it on a table in the corner. She peered over the glass, having put the bat on a piece of decorative accent in the corner of the ceiling and study area wall.

'Oh, I know you, you used to come visit me.' She beamed down at the little reptile, enjoying how his scaled head cocked to look at her better.

'Does he have a French name, too?' Erik asked, waiting for something as childlike as the other names she had come up with.

'No, but I think he should be Fred.' She told him with all seriousness.

'Fred?' He gave her a deadpan look.

'Short for Frederick.' She explained, holding in a bit of laughter.

'I know what it's short for, but why name a lizard Frederick?' He asked, growing a little confused by her odd insistences.

'I'm not. I'm naming him Fred. Doesn't he look like a Fred?' She pointed to him as if there were physical evidence of his true title.

'I don't think he looks like an anything, he's a lizard.' Erik argued, trying to prove the ridiculousness of her claim.

'Well, I'm calling him Fred. You can name him whatever you like.' She crossed her arms and turned her back to him. This clearly ended the argument, though Erik felt himself grimace at all the bandages on her back. He had been glad they were only shallow cuts, not likely to scar, but the idea that she endured so much pain for the sake of one animal made him wonder at her. She was becoming less like a bird and more like a guardian angel as he saw further evidence of her unwavering kindness towards the commonly shunned creatures of the world.

She wandered idly over to a small table just inside one of the open doors that led out onto the balcony and paused. Erik felt himself hold his breath as she cautiously approached it as if the object on top was not real. He watched her fingers curl around the neck of his violin with such delicacy he wondered if they actually touched. Picking it up reverently, she held it in her hands as if it were a precious new-born child. Her eyes were distant and her smile was of a softness he knew he would never earn.

'Please don't.' He managed out tensely. He stepped to her side as she suddenly snapped back to the present at his voice. She looked down as she replaced the instrument, her fingertips savouring the smooth feel of the wood.

'I'm sorry,' she apologised, turning back to him with her head still lowered. 'I should have asked. I didn't know you played.' She looked up at him now, her long eyelashes glistening with a few unfallen tears.

'Yes, it helps me relax.' He noted guardedly.

She smiled almost as if it were the only acceptable answer. She nodded her agreement and turned to the balcony.

'I think you would have liked my father.' She told him as he tentatively came to stand beside her. She was a true vision in her soft blue with the sunlight dancing through her hair and a slight breeze blowing through the loose fabric of her long skirt.

'He was very kind and cared about every living thing. He always told me that animals were only scary if you did not take the time to understand them. He taught me how to act around them so as not to frighten them. He said trust was something that had to be earned, but that a good first impression always helped.' She grinned at Erik at this.

Erik listened intently, wondering what such a man would see in him. Would he be afraid as everyone was? Would he approve of his obviously precious daughter knowing him? Him, the strange man in a mask who hungered for power? Probably not.

'You know, it's strange. I never learned to play violin, but I remember every note of the requiem he wrote for my mother.' She gazed off distantly again.

'You're Catholic?' Erik found this surprising, given her love for animals and the way she treated them as if they were human. He still burned with the words the priest had so foolishly said, "Animals don't have souls."

'I was raised Catholic, but I've since given up the faith. I think I grew out of the need to believe in God. Humans made this world the way it is, and saying there's someone up there running it all is just an excuse for all of man's mistakes.' She explained, starting to sneer slightly at the thought of all man had done wrong in his long rule.

'Yes, I came to a similar conclusion. I had a few bad experiences with faith.' He looked away at the memories which encroached on his mind. He could still hear the Father's exorcism echoing through his ears, the thoughtless words he had so coldly said about the only thing Erik had ever loved. Yes, those experiences were enough to make him lose faith.

Christine watched as something passed over Erik. She could almost see the unwanted memories coming to take him away to some dark place he did not wish to know. She reached out to him and gently rested her hand on his arm.

Erik snapped his attention back to Christine to see her looking into his eyes with the most softly reassuring look he had ever seen. He realised how he had let his guard down around her. Instantly, he pulled himself free from her hand which had somehow managed to find its way to his arm. Though he enjoyed her trust in him, he could not help but feel bitter over the fact that it would not last. She would turn away one day soon and he would be back to where he had started. He worried now if he would be the same after losing her. Had she come to mean so much to him in such a short period of time that he would not be able to let go?

He was about to do something to potentially answer his question when there came a rather formal knock at his door. He knew instantly what it meant. He was being summoned.

Answering the door found this to be true, though the young messenger boy seemed quite confused at finding Christine in Erik's apartment as well.

'You are both summoned to come before the Khanum immediately.' The now flustered boy told them. He looked no more that thirteen, and extremely afraid to disobey his orders.

'I am coming.' Christine assured him, stepping forward to follow.

Erik watched the boy with growing discomfort as the lad's eyes grew wide at the sight of Christine. He did not like having her admired by another. This sent a pang of frustration through him as he felt Nadir's words coming back to him. No, he would not try to possess her like some kind of jewel. She was more than just another pretty stone. She was a person. He knew better than anyone that people should never be possessed. Something told him Christine understood that too.

'Coming Erik?' She asked, dragging him from his thoughts.

Erik eyed the boy still staring at the beauty before him, and feigned a begrudging groan before agreeing.

 **A/N: Such a touching moment, but of course the Khanum could not let it last. I hope you all enjoyed this, the next chapter (coming out Friday to a Fanfiction near you) will shake things up quite a bit, so hold onto your feels.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok, prepare to have Erik's world shaken up a good bit! I feel a bit bad for him, but he must have known it was coming. Also, here is the credit to the song within. I'm sorry it's not a classical song, but it fits so nicely.** ** _Greenfinch and Linnet Bird_** **, music and lyrics by Stephen Sondheim, from** ** _Sweeney Todd_** **(1979).**

Christine walked into a heavily curtained room and laced her fingers behind her modestly as she faced a sheer curtain hanging between herself and the imposingly stern figure of the Khanum. They began their age old battle of wits with their eyes as they stared each other down in perpetual hope one would give in. This had not happened in four years, however, and it sure as hell was not about to happen now.

Erik could practically feel the room's temperature drop a few degrees despite the stifling heat in the women's eyes. He had never seen or even considered such fire could burn in Christine, but a part of him was incredibly glad he had yet to do anything to warrant the incomparable hate radiating off of her. It was odd to see how this unrivalled abhorrence affected the Khanum. He had come to see the woman as a cruel statue, but under Christine's heat lamp of detestation she became a mortal. Though still sitting higher than most and knowing it, she looked nothing more than another human being. He found this change fascinating and was thoroughly impressed by the innocent dove he knew to be Christine could inspire such a drastic alteration.

'Ah, my magician, may I assume you have met my darling little songbird?' The Khanum waved her hand with a crafty kind of suspicion glinting in her narrowed eyes.

'Yes, I have.' Erik said with a gauged tone.

Christine felt her defences take an unexpected hit as she realised she had more to look out for than just herself. She had something to lose now and she cursed her own foolishness for not seeing it sooner. Just then, something struck her.

'Magician? _You're_ the magician Nadir was sent to find?' She looked at Erik with new eyes now. How could she not have known? Why else would he be here, standing beside her?

Erik looked at her confusedly as she held in a groan. The Khanum had raised her eyebrow at this display, for the first time in four years taking the high horse in their little battle of wills. She lorded over the temporarily distracted Christine as she tried to regain some ground.

'Perhaps it is time you hear what my little bird can do, Erik?' The Khanum suggested haughtily. 'Sing my favourite.' She waved at Christine, revelling in the nearly imperceptible fall of the girl's shoulders at the suggestion.

Erik watched as Christine took in a few resigning breaths before letting fly the most heavenly sound to ever grace his ears.

 _Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird_  
 _How is it you sing?_  
 _How can you jubilate sitting in cages_  
 _Never taking wing?_

 _Outside the sky waits_  
 _Beckoning, beckoning_  
 _Just beyond the bars_

 _How can you remain staring at the rain_  
 _Hardened by the stars?_  
 _How is it you sing anything?_  
 _How is it you sing?_

 _Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird_  
 _How is it you sing?_  
 _Whence comes this melody constantly flowing_  
 _Is it rejoicing or merely aloaming?_

 _Are you discussing or fussing_  
 _Or simply dreaming?_

 _Are you crowing?_  
 _Are you screaming?_

 _Ringdove and robinet is it for wages_  
 _Singing to be sold?_  
 _Have you decided it's safer in cages_  
 _Singing when you're told?_

 _My cage has many rooms, damask and dark_  
 _Nothing there sings, not even my lark_  
 _Larks never will, you know when they're captive_  
 _Teach me to be more adaptive_

 _Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird_  
 _Teach me how to sing_  
 _If I cannot fly_  
 _Let me sing._

As the last verses neared, Erik noticed tears forming in her eyes, slowly slipping from her lashes at the last few notes. When she finished her song, her hypnotising voice resting in the air and floating out to find those blue skies she had sung about. The final notes ringing through the room and reverberating off every wall only to be captured in the lush fabric and held captive. Erik understood why she cried now. She was as caged as he had been those years ago, only her bars were of a different nature. They were still partially invisible to him, but he swore to himself that he would find them and tear them down. She would be a caged songbird no more if he had any say in the matter.

'Isn't she a pretty little bird?' The Khanum asked, rubbing in the similarities Christine shared to her feathered friends.

Erik had no words with which to do proper justice to the vocal mastery she had just displayed, so he sufficed with a meaningful nod to her.

'Yes, she has greatly improved since her arrival here four years ago, but even then she was quite stunning. But I think now it is your turn to entertain.' She turned her venomous eyes to Erik.

Christine was completely stunned by what Erik displayed. He could do things she never knew remotely possible, and as she watched, she had to remind herself it was not real. Every move he made, every trick he performed was so seamless that there came over the observer a complete conviction that it was real. There was never a question of its being genuine, but Christine through her marvelling eyes found a way to see. She wondered how he managed it all and soon came to realise he was not just performing for the Khanum, but for her as well. Every now and again she would catch his eyes wondering to her, seeking approval of the spectacles he was achieving, as if she were the only one he truly wished to please. This struck her as odd, given his desire to have himself kept at arm's distance, but she shook it off to simply enjoy his work.

When he had finished his little show, he turned ever so slightly to see Christine's reaction. He had never seen her face so alight. She beamed at him like a ray of sunlight and it made his chest swell with pride to think he had pleased her so well.

'That was magnificent, Erik.' She complimented him quietly, trying not to draw attention to herself.

'Ah, but he has one more trick, my bird.' The Khanum told her, the venom seeping into her voice once more.

All of Erik's pride and joy were instantly extinguished by these words and what he knew went along with it. He watched the happiness leave Christine's eyes as fear crept in. He had never wanted to see that in her, and yet here it was over the same plaguing force which had cursed him all his life.

'Remove your mask, Erik, and show Christine why everyone fears you.' The wicked witch of a woman commanded.

'No.' Erik told her flatly. He would not subject Christine to this for he would surely lose her forever.

'I'm not in the mood to play this game with you, Erik, so I'll make it easy. I'm going to ask one more time,' she nodded to the three eunuch guards which had stood behind them. Two flanked Erik and another came up behind Christine, catching her throat in his large, meaty hand.

Erik fought to move fast enough, but he felt his arms locked in the guards' grips unable to move. He was trapped, facing Christine as she started to choke, clawing at the arm which had wrapped round her waist, pinning her as the other took away her air.

'If this is the only way to inspire you, then so be it. Either remove your mask, or watch her die for your insolent disobedience.' The Khanum explained. 'Whichever way this goes, I will have entertainment.' She smiled her thin lips at her own wicked cleverness.

Erik struggled and growled against the arms that held him in place, forced to watch the strength of Christine's desperation slowly start to fade. He felt like he was back in that cage, chained up to the view of the jeering public, only this time it was Christine's life on the line.

'No! I'll do it! Let her go!' He found himself begging. He would lose her if she saw, but she would die if he did not. Either way she was gone, but at least in the former she would remain alive.

A nod from the Khanum and Christine was unceremoniously released, dropping to her knees and coughing terribly as she clutched at her still sore throat. She gasped in for breath and quickly found herself looking up at Erik, now also released. He had such sadness and despair in his eyes that she worried he may simply break.

'Forgive me, Christine.' He all but begged before slowly, reverently, he reached up and slipped free the ties of his mask at the back of his head. Christine watched the white leather fall slightly into his hand before moving it to his side. She could not help the involuntary gasp that escaped her lips at the sight.

Erik prayed with everything he had that she would not scream. She did not, and as the seconds stretched on into eternity in his mind, he wondered if she would do anything at all. She just lay there, still kneeling from where she had fallen, staring up at him with blank surprise written in her eyes.

'I think I'll leave you two to become better acquainted.' The Khanum said with her sickly silky tone, but neither of her entertainers were listening. As she left, she smiled. That would teach that slip of a girl to marvel at what was not hers.

Erik heard the door behind the sheer curtain close with a resounding thud and felt it wrack through him. He still stared down at Christine, waiting for something, anything!

'Christine,' he took a step forward, reaching out to do he knew not what. He supposed to help her up, but that felt weak even to his mind. She only scooted away, her surprise finally turning to fear. Erik felt his world shatter as she did this.

She looked up at him and saw. The initial shock was over, and as he moved forward she realised she had forgotten he was real. She looked at the atrocity that was his face.

Gaunt and pale skin stretched thinly over the bones of his skull, displaying all of the veins and tendons normally hidden. The long musculature of his face, sunken, dark eyes, and pit where a nose should be made him seem truly like a skeleton. Though his chin and lower lip remained untouched by the horrors that clearly plagued the rest of his features, they did little to count against it.

Christine felt a scream perch on her lips and he must have seen it as well because he instantly turned away, hiding his face in his hands with a painful moan. As soon as she heard his heart wrenching agony and remembered his look of utter despair, she realised that he was still Erik. He was still the man she had longed to be friends with since the moment she had seen him. He was still the kind and gentle soul who had taken care of her just an hour or two ago. He was still Erik, and she had hurt him beyond words.

Shakily, she stood up and slowly walked over to his quavering back, hand already outstretched to him.

Erik froze the instant he felt her fingers touch his shoulder. He felt like crumpling to his knees.

'Christine, please forgive me.' He begged again, too afraid to face her and see the fear in her beautiful sage green eyes.

'For what? I'm the one who should be begging forgiveness, not you. I'm so sorry, Erik. I can't…I don't know how to begin, I…I'm sorry.' She had tried to hold it together, but eventually the tears had returned, making her bow her head in shame at her own pitiful actions. How could she have done something so terrible to him? All he had ever been to her was kind, and yet one look at his face and she was ready to scream like he was some kind of monster.

Erik could not take it anymore. He turned round to see a crying Christine hugging her own shoulders so hard it hurt him to see. He had hardly believed her words until he saw her. She was truly sorry for the way she had reacted, but that could not change the fact that he had scared her.

Donning his mask once again, he turned to leave the room and Christine when he felt her hand shoot out to snag his. He stopped and stared at her, waiting to see what she would do. She looked up at him, having somehow brought semblance to her emotionally distraught face, but returned to tears the moment she saw the look of tired sadness shining in his eyes. She let him go and sobbed out something he could only assume was another apology.

Erik paused a moment weighing his options. Leaving her here crying seemed cruel and unusual punishment, yet staying was getting them nowhere. She had reached out to him, so she did not hate him fully…yet. If he did stay, though, he was not sure of what he should do or say. What would be the best way to address someone who was just terrified of your face?

'Erik, I-I'm not-'

'Stop.' He cut her off. He knew the words she was about to use and they would not help her case any. 'Don't lie. We both know you were afraid. I don't blame you.' He looked away, unable to stand any part of her right now. He truly had expected her to be fearful, but he had found himself in the possession of just the tiniest bit of hope that maybe, just maybe she would not be. He had dared to dream to ask the question of: what if she was not afraid?

'I'm sorry.' She mumbled softly. She sounded like what he imagined a penitent child would.

'I know you are.' He told her, his voice growing oddly gentle and almost melodious.

Without a word, she stepped towards him, wrapped her arms around his torso, and buried her forehead into his admittedly bony chest.

Erik had watched her come forward, some mystical power of the universe binding him to where he stood as she embraced him. His mind was like a spinning top as it tried to find some reason to her actions. Had she not just been crying and before that too afraid to let him touch her? Where had that girl gone, and who was the one who was now pressing her cheek firmly into his chest? He also could hardly breathe. He had often wondered what a tender embrace -or even a firmer one- felt like, and now he knew. With this woman, hardly more than a girl, holding him, he understood what it meant to be cared for as more than just some object that could be used for advantage. She was honestly clinging to him as if she feared he would disappear at any moment if she were to let go even a little. She was probably right.

Erik's mind began to formulate ways for his escape, which halls to run down, which shadows and corners to hide in should she follow, but none of them seemed to matter quite so much as staying right where he was and enjoying the waves of actual elation her contact brought. The way her head rested just low enough down his chest for him to be able to rest the side of his chin on. The way her body seemed to mould to his perfectly. The way his own arms tentatively curved to rest at her lower back and shoulder blades, feeling the slight tickle of the tips of her curling locks. All of this kept him frozen in place, willing to stand forever if that was what she chose.

Every ounce of him but one screamed to break free, to fight the uncontrollable spell she had upon him, but that one tiny voice in his head took over and made him stay. It was a slightly frightening feeling to suddenly be trapped, but knowing that there is no place you would rather be. He tried and failed to come up with excuses as to why he could flee, but none seemed good enough. Some part of him now found itself longing for only the best for her, because that was what he knew she deserved.

Christine ended his inner torment for him by pulling back a bit to look up into his face. It was masked, but her mind could never forget what hid beneath. In his eyes she saw the shock her rather rash and bold actions had won. Still, he did not seem to mind too much as he was now holding her as well.

She pulled back a little further and he did not stop her. She slipped through his hands like silk, and though she was glad he did not fight her, she was rather disappointed he did not wish to continue her close proximity. She searched around for something to say. What could be said?

'I liked your magic tricks. You're very talented.' She told him, hating the weakness of her choice of words.

'Thank you. You are as well. I knew you sang, but I did not know you were so skilled. I'll have to have you sing some of my requiems some time. I-if you want to, that is.' He backpedalled quickly, realising how morbid that sounded.

Christine laughed a little at this. 'Dark though it may be, I would love to. I didn't know you wrote music.' She cocked her head to the side as she continued to smile.

'Yes, a little. Mostly when the mood hits me. Lately I've been preoccupied by designing the Shah's new palace as well as a few things to entertain the Khanum.' He started to growl slightly at the mention of her title. How he hated that woman.

Christine's eyes flickered with fear as a thought came to her, but she quickly hid it when Erik's gaze returned. The last thing she wanted was for him to think she was still afraid of him. She had done far more than enough damage for one day on that score.

'I would love to hear your music some time.' She told him honestly.

Erik hummed thoughtfully when he suddenly remembered he would be needed in court very soon.

'Christine, I have somewhere to be, would you like me to walk you back to your apartment?' He offered her his arm like many gentlemen he had seen over the years. He had never tested it out, of course, as Christine was the only woman to ever enjoy or even dare to be in his company.

'I would, thank you.' She replied, happily taking his arm. She vaguely heard him gasp in what she hoped to be happiness as she slipped her hand through the crook of his elbow.

As they walked out, Christine could not help but internally weep at the thought that all of this could come crashing down if she told him the truth. She looked up at him as he smiled his timid little grin at her. She could not do it. She simply could not bring herself to tell him, no matter how much he needed and deserved to know.

 **A/N: I hope none of you hated her for her reaction. It occurred to me whilst writing it that I was becoming very defensive of him in my own mind. She made it ok, though. I hope I'm driving you crazy with her secret. I promise it'll be a good one. Just hang in there. I've got a couple more moments to get through before it all comes to light.**

 **Thank you, Lostchild511, chrissymama, lovecelticopera, and LovelyOdette for favoriting/following this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, due to my own stupidity in not consulting the source material for this chapter, I must now take the liberty of making Nadir's home much closer to the palace than the book suggests. I berate myself for this oversight, but implore you to forgive me.**

Nadir had stood there for nearly half an hour while watching Erik and Christine fawn over some baby swan. He had come to retrieve Erik and potentially Christine as he would be making a trip back to his home to visit his son, Reza, but so far had just stood there unnoticed or actively ignored by the two. He suspected Erik had noticed, as he noticed just about everything, but had refrained for saying anything in favour of having Christine to himself. He had told Nadir of her reactions a few days previous to seeing his uncovered face, causing the Daroga to wonder about Christine's intentions. Why had she not told Erik? Certainly she knew the longer she waited, the worse it would be, did she not?

Shaking his head tiredly, Nadir decided to join them.

'Hello Nadir,' Christine smiled cheerily up at him. 'We were just admiring how quickly Petit is growing.' She pointed to the cygnet as evidence.

'Soon he won't be fitting of his name.' Nadir complimented, still tired by her childish fascination and enthusiasm.

'Oh Nadir, don't be such a stick in the mud.' She chided, pulling the bird out of the water.

Erik did little to hold in the laugh her words inspired or the degrading look he received from the Daroga for it. 'She's right, old man. You would do well to lighten up.' He teased with that same wicked look in his eye. Nadir wondered how Christine never saw it when he realised that Erik always somehow managed to hide it before she could. Well, he thought, at least they will both have something to confess.

'Christine, I wanted to let you know I'll be going home for a week or so. I know how you enjoy coming along.'

'Oh, may I? It's been far too long since I last saw Reza.' She suddenly turned, thinking of that adorable little child she had met four years ago, and smiling with her big green eyes and her sweet grin.

'You are always welcome in my home, Christine, you know that.' Nadir sighed as she squeaked happily and bounded off to prepare.

Erik watched her go. 'Does she know about…?' He trailed off.

'Yes. In fact, I think she suspected there was no cure when she first met him. He really does adore her.' Nadir looked after her, just barely seeing the flicker of her movements through her partially obscured glass doors. 'Will you be joining us?' He asked.

'I wouldn't miss seeing him for the world, so long as you do not mind the extra company.' Erik looked to his companion with that same pitying look.

'You are more than welcome, though I'm not sure how much you'll see of Reza with Christine there. She keeps him very well entertained.'

'Oh, I can imagine.' Erik laughed only half dryly as he too watched her in her apartment.

Suddenly, she poked her head out of one of her doors. 'I'll meet you two at the stables.' She called.

'It's only a week, Christine, provided you're not called back sooner.' Nadir reminded.

'I know.' She brushed off, disappearing once again.

Nadir sighed heavily, shaking his head at the ground.

'Never have a child, Erik.' He said suddenly, catching his companion off guard. 'Because you'll end up with two.'

* * *

Erik and Nadir entered the stables to find Christine rocking back and forth on her heels as she whistled some little tune. Upon seeing them, she broke into a great smile, pulling the reins of her horse to draw the great animal out.

'This is Ren.' She introduced to Erik, leading a sleek Arabian out. It had the purest white coat he had ever seen.

'I take it the name means something?' He asked, noting the trend in her animal naming tactics.

'In my native language it means white as in pure or clean.' She explained, rubbing the velvety nose of her steed.

'That's very fitting.' Erik complimented, reaching out to touch the animal. She seemed a little uncertain at first, looking to Christine for confirmation as to his character, but a brief nod later and she was happily nuzzling him.

'Aw, she likes you.' Christine cooed, patting the shoulder of her beloved friend of four legs. They had been through a good bit over the years, and the unbreakable trust between the two was more than evident. Erik could tell that Ren hung on Christine's every word and watched her gestures carefully, understanding them all.

Turning to his own horse, Erik felt a surge of relief at seeing his faithful friend again. He had not realised how much he had missed the great creature until he saw it poke its silken black nose out of its stall at the sound of his voice. Coming over to it, he felt that bond between them as strongly as ever. This was one thing time could never touch, and that was why he adored it so.

'And who is this dashing fellow?' Christine asked, coming up slowly, bowing slightly to the great creature. Just like his rider, the horse was tall and imposing, but with the same softness hiding in the eyes.

'Cesar.' Erik told her, somewhat dazed by her respectful display. She reached out to the shining black stallion with tentative fingers. He watched the smile on her lips grow at the feeling of the animal beneath her touch. The horse seemed only to grow happier with her there and Erik felt it as well. It was important to him to know his loyal friend approved of his other companions.

'It's an honour to meet you, Cesar. I am Christine Daaé.' She bowed once more to the equine. 'You truly are a handsome horse.' She praised, patting its strong and sleek neck.

Erik realised then with a bit of a shock that this was the first time he had heard her last name. He played it over a few times in his head, only enjoying the pairing more each time.

'Yes, yes, now that we are all introduced, shall we go?' Nadir asked, already mounted and pacing impatiently.

Christine gave him a mock glare while Erik looked at him with true fire. Skipping over to Ren, Christine effortlessly mounted and watched the graceful motions of Erik as he did the same. He made everything look so fluid and elegant.

Heading off, Erik noticed the pent up excitement of Christine as they left the palace limits. Almost as soon as they were out of sight of the great walls, she urged her similarly anxious steed into a full gallop. He watched as she leaned over the neck of her horse, both enjoying the wind in their manes and the freedom it brought.

Nadir sighed at her childlike eagerness. 'She does this every time.' He shook his head, but kept that fatherly smile.

Erik could not stand it any longer, racing off after her and trying to fully appreciate what she had so enjoyed. The length and strength of his mount's legs allowed him to catch up with her as she slowed a bit. He caught her devilish grin as they still sped along together across the expansive grassy landscape.

Without warning, Christine let go of the reins, throwing her arms out to her sides as if preparing for a great embrace. She closed her eyes and tipped her head back slightly as she let out a victorious laugh. Erik marvelled at her as she simply enjoyed the freedom. She was like a bird being released from her cage. And as brief as that reprieve may be, she intended to love every second of it.

Eventually she calmed down, both bringing back their speed to a calm trot, giving Nadir more of a chance to catch up. They kept on their journey as the sun started to set in the sky, talking of useless things as they continued. Before long, Nadir's home came into view and Christine's wide-grinned happiness returned.

'Christine!' She heard called across to her from the grassy span between them.

'Reza!' She called back, waving broadly at the small figure standing on the overlooking balcony.

Erik watched curiously as she leaned forward, nearly halting her horse to whisper something to it before patting its neck quickly. Once more his breath caught as she raced past only now she was standing in the stirrups of her saddle. Before he could ask the now tensely inhaling Nadir what she was doing, he saw her carefully place one foot in the middle of the saddle, quickly to be joined by the other. He urged his horse forward, eyes wide in growing fear as she slowly began to stand up, horse still thumping in its gallop.

'Don't worry yourself, Erik.' Nadir told him tiredly as they both watched Christine wave to the cheering Reza on his balcony. 'Though this particular one is new, she does something like this every time she comes. I've never seen her fall, not even in practice.'

'You could have warned me.' Erik shot back, still having trouble calming his feverishly beating heart.

'And what, pray tell, would you have done? There's no stopping her when she sets her mind to something. Trust me, I've tried.' He told the younger man with an amused grin. It was an odd sort of satisfaction to see Erik just as worried as he had been when he had first met Christine. Indeed, Erik did not relax until she had remounted and actually jumped from her horse.

The men followed the excited girl into the house. The second the front door was opened and she saw her young prize, Erik knew that Nadir had not been joking when he warned of her attachment to the child.

'Reza!' She instantly swept in, taking the anxious boy into her arms and spinning him around, sharing in his laughter. Setting him down with continued fits of giggles, she embraced him fully. 'I've missed you.' She told him, nuzzling her head next to his.

'I've missed you too, Christine! I loved your trick on Ren, could you teach me to do that?' The child beamed at her hopefully.

'Perhaps when you're older, Ren is rather large and fairly stubborn, I'd hate for her to throw you.' She warned him with all seriousness.

'Just like you?' He teased playfully.

'Yes, well, I think a horse should reflect their rider in temperament. That's what makes them work well together.' She explained, ruffling his dark brown hair. 'Now, go say hello to your father.' She smiled back at Nadir as he leaned in the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest but smiling at the adorable reunion.

The child happily but dutifully greeted his father before his eyes strayed to the shadow that was Erik in his long black cloak.

'Erik!' The child cried with all of the happiness he had displayed when seeing Christine. 'You came back! I'm so happy! I missed you a lot! Christine,' he turned to her, taking Erik' hand and leading him the few steps to where she stood. 'This is Erik! He's amazing and makes magic toys!' He praised, looking up at her eagerly. He began to grow too excited, however, as he started hyperventilating a bit. Christine was before him in an instant, placing her hand on his heaving chest and her eyes glued to his.

'Breathe, Reza, just breathe. You need to calm down now.' She told him, placing a steadying hand at his shoulder as he started to sway a bit.

'I'm sorry, I just get so excited.' He apologised, slowing his breath as she had asked.

'I know. Here, it's getting late, why don't you go pick out a book for me to read to you and we can play with your magic toys tomorrow.' She told the now sleepy child softly.

He nodded and made his way into his bedroom. He looked back once.

'Will Erik come say goodnight to me?' He asked, not wishing to forget his friend.

'Of course.' Erik promised.

'Just go get ready for bed and I'll be in in a minute.' Christine told him, shooing the child with her hand.

As soon as he was gone, her smile faded. Erik wondered at the sudden change.

'His eyesight's going and his legs are starting to fail him.' She diagnosed grimly.

'Yes, his legs have been going for some time. I'm actually surprised he did this well.' Nadir told her, plopping into one of his plush chairs tiredly.

Christine looked like she was on the verge of tears. 'He promised he wouldn't do that.' She muttered, her eyes turning stern. 'I told him not to hide like that.'

'He just didn't want to hurt you with the truth.' The Daroga said somewhat sadly.

'It's lies that make the truth hurt, Nadir.' She told him coolly, walking off to Reza's bedroom.

'Christine,' Erik called to her. When she turned to face him, however, any words he may have had died on his lips. He simply followed her, keeping his promise to the child.

Erik sat at the foot of the bed while Christine laid with her back on the headboard, letting Reza lean in to see the book as she read a story about a brave knight who saved a princess from a terrible dragon. When the tale was finished, the child looked to Christine with eyes full of admiration.

'Tomorrow, can we play more? I want to battle a dragon for you.' He told her with all the seriousness of a child.

'Of course, Reza. We can play all day tomorrow.' She leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead. 'But right now you need to sleep.'

'All right.' He said, looking down as if it were a disappointment to be covered in the protective wings of sleep. 'Christine, I have something very important I need to ask you.' He looked at her.

'Tomorrow, Reza. I will be here, and so will your father, and so will Erik. We're not going anywhere for a whole week.' She promised, tucking the blanket up to his chin comfortingly.

'I'm glad you came back, Erik. I really missed you.' Reza told him. Erik smiled down at the child as he stood, joined by Christine.

'I missed you too, Reza. Now, get some rest and we'll have fun tomorrow. You need your energy to play.' He leaned forward to give the child's hand a reassuring squeeze before leaving the room.

Nadir went in to say his goodnight, Christine taking his place in one of the heavily cushioned couches. Before Erik could take his own seat, she had stretched out to lay on the couch, rubbing her hand over her eyes tiredly.

'How long have you known about him?' Erik asked suddenly.

'I've known him since I came. He was an adorable four year old, by the way. This started about a year ago.' She told him, looking at the ceiling.

'There's no cure.' Erik told her flatly.

'I never assumed there was. I hoped, certainly, but things like that don't just go away.' She looked at him now. He felt more like she was gauging him as if his reaction would give her some answer.

'You handle him very well.' He praised her after a fairly uncomfortable pause.

She shrugged. 'Wait until tomorrow, that's when the fun begins.' She smiled at him through her tiredness.

Nadir came into the room, shutting the door behind him. As soon as the latch clicked, he looked like he had aged ten years in half a second. A glance to Christine's tired face brought him back five.

'He's still in love with you.' He told her. 'He assured me quite solemnly.'

Christine smiled and could not stop the little laugh that escaped her lips or the yawn that followed. 'Did you really think he'd stop?' She sighed, running her fingers through her hair as she leaned her head back. 'He says he's got an important question for me, and I can only assume what it'll be.'

'Just don't disappoint him.' Nadir told her sternly.

Christine's head snapped up to look at him in hurt confusion. 'Nadir, you know I'd never-'

'I know, I just…Christine, may I speak to you for a moment?' He looked at her pointedly. At her nod he turned to Erik. 'Your room's the same as last time, do you remember the way?'

Erik rose, sensing the growing tension in the room. He nodded good evening to the two, wondering why Nadir had suddenly changed. He almost worried for Christine, but took his hint and left.

As soon as the door to the hall that led to the other bedrooms closed, Nadir turned his attentions to Christine.

'What are you playing at?' He demanded.

'I don't know what you mean.' She looked away with feigned nonchalance.

'You know damn well what I mean. You need to tell Erik. He's growing…attached to you. The longer you wait, the harder it's going to be.' He told her more as a warning than anything.

'I know, but I don't want to.' She pleaded. 'You don't understand what it's like. He doesn't look at me like everyone else does. He sees me for me and doesn't look for anything else. You can't know how good that feels.' She felt tears stinging at her eyes.

'He deserves to know, Christine! You can't just lead him on like this. He's going to find out and believe me, it won't be pretty when he does.' He demanded and pleaded at the same time.

'I can't lose him, Nadir. He's the first real friend I've had since I met you and Reza. He's different.' She looked almost longingly to the door Erik had left from.

'Just promise me you won't let it go too much further. He already feels he can trust you after what happened the other day.'

'He told you?' She was amazed that he had been made privy to the events of Erik's big reveal.

'He blathered on about it for close to an hour. He's almost obsessed with you, Christine.' Nadir felt a worry overtake him as he realised the truth of his own words.

She groaned, putting her palms to her eyes.

'You know at least part of the truth about him, it's time he learned about you, Christine.' He came forward, putting his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

'Don't you dare tell him!' She shot up out of his reach and stood before him determinedly, fists clenched at her sides.

'It's not my secret to tell.' Nadir promised, holding his hands up defensively.

Christine started to cry at the thought. 'I can't!' She announced before flying from the room, down the hall to the door she knew led to her bedroom.

Erik heard her tears as she rushed past his room and the slam of her own door. Coming out into the hall, he followed the sound to what he assumed to be her room.

'Christine, are you all right?' He called in.

'I'm fine, Erik. Just go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning.' She told him, though the tears in her voice spoke contrarily to her wellbeing.

'Goodnight, then, Christine.' He told her softly. He idled outside her door for a bit longer before turning to his own. He hoped the morning would bring some answers as to what was going on with her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: For those of you who REALLY want to know what Christine's secret is, I will tell you that it is revealed in Chapter 10. Yes, I am a cruel being who makes you all wait until Monday to find out. Mwahahaha! Thank you all for your lovely reviews, I greatly appreciate them. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Erik awoke slightly earlier than he had thought he would, but sufficed himself to standing on the balcony that branched off from the sitting room much like in his own apartment. It faced west, giving a spectacular display in the evenings, and a seemingly behind the scenes look at the dawn. He had watched the sun's rays start to chase away the last pools of shadowy night from the clear blue sky.

He felt a presence behind him and knew by the soft tread that it was Christine. She came up beside him and joined him in looking out at the morning, leaning her forearms on the rail in front of them. He eyed her carefully, memories of crumbling stone and screams of terror infiltrating his mind.

'Did you sleep well last night?' He asked, clearly hinting at something else.

'Yes, I slept fine.' She told him somewhat distantly.

'What happened between you and Nadir?' He pressed what he hoped not to be too hard.

'Hmm? Oh, he just gets a little snappy when he's tired or stressed. He sometimes says things he doesn't mean.' She explained cryptically. 'We all get that way.'

Erik hummed thoughtfully at this, not really getting the answer he had sought, but knowing it would probably not be coming today.

'I'm surprised Reza isn't up yet.' He observed, looking over his shoulder as if expecting to have the child suddenly appear there.

Christine groaned in her laugh. 'Give me a chance to wake up first.' She rubbed her face before looking up at the sky. 'You're right though. Generally he's up by now. I wonder if I should go check on him.' She looked behind her as well, eyeing his door worryingly.

As if on cue, it opened and Erik heard her release a pent up breath of relief at the emergence of their little friend.

'Good morning, Reza.' She sang to him, enjoying the way his still partially sleepy face lit up at the sound of her voice. Stumbling just slightly, he hurried to her, throwing his arms around her in a tight embrace.

'Good morning, Christine.' He beamed up at her with his rich brown eyes well-lit by the morning light. She tried not to frown at the growing fog within them. 'Good morning, Erik.' He turned to smile at the masked man, though keeping his hold firm upon Christine.

It was then that Nadir came in. He could not help the smile that came to him when he saw his little boy hugging Christine and beaming up at Erik. It was almost enough to fend off the frown that came at the closeness of his son's two idols.

'Father!' Reza called back into the house. 'You're here. Now I can ask Christine.'

Nadir approached, still happy at seeing his son's obvious joy.

Taking on a serious look, Reza looked up at her, releasing her to take her hands. 'Christine, I love you.' He professed for far from the first time. 'When I grow up, will you marry me?'

Christine's smile had started off in a humouring glow, but as the words hit home, it faded. This was noticed by Erik and Reza, the latter starting to fear what she would say. Slowly crouching down before the boy, she took his shoulders in her hands.

'Reza,' she started, but she simply did not have the strength. How could she lie to him? Pulling what strength she had, she found a way to answer him. 'When we grow up, yes, I will marry you.' She told him, pulling him into a hug.

'I wish time would move faster.' He complained.

'No, Reza.' She pulled him back to look him in the eye. 'Don't ever wish for that.'

'But I want to marry you now. What if you fall in love with someone else before I'm grown up?' He looked at her with all of the concern his childish mind could muster.

'Then I suppose you'll just have to battle for my hand, won't you.' She told him, playing at his level of belief.

Reza puffed out his chest proudly and nodded. 'I will…but,' he looked thoughtful for a moment. 'I suppose it would be okay if you fell in love with Erik.' He told her, looking between the two as Christine's face turned bright red.

'Reza!' Came his father's firm voice behind him.

'What? I think they would be happy together.' He defended, ignoring Christine's wordless shock and Erik's complete and utter disbelief.

'Yes, but that's for them to decide.' Nadir explained, hoping to dispel the situation before Erik's mind had time to think it all the way through. He knew Christine's already had several times over, given the deepening shade her face was turning.

'Reza, why don't you show me your toys?' She offered, leaping to her feet and hurriedly taking the child's hand as they went into his room, leaving Erik still standing in a daze.

Nadir came over to him after giving Christine a decidedly firm look as she avoided all eye contact. He watched as Erik slowly regained some kind of understanding of the world and turned to look out at the view.

Christine plopped down on the bed as directed while the child clambered on over beside her. He pulled a figurine off of his nightstand and placed it before her. He smiled from it to Christine eagerly.

'You have to clap, very loudly.' He instructed.

Christine looked at him confusedly before doing as she was told. After a good while, the little figure began to move, playing a little tune on his false violin. The music went on for a lot longer than she thought it would and when it stopped, Reza urged her to clap again. Repeating the process, she discovered that the automaton now played a slightly different tune.

'You see, it's magic!' Reza told her delightfully.

'Yes, I suppose it is.' She admitted, admiring the smaller, more intricate details of the toy.

Erik had come to stand outside the door when he heard them playing, pausing to hear if she would clap for the toy to get it to play. He could not help the smile that came across his face when he heard her clapping and laughing at the little creation.

'You love him now, don't you?' The child persisted.

'Reza,' Christine inhaled sternly. 'I _like_ Erik very much, but I don't _love_ him. He's a very good friend and I enjoy spending time with him, but don't love him.' She tried to explain.

'You're not afraid of him are you?' He asked, not letting her get out an answer. 'Because you could learn to love him.'

'Reza, fear cannot turn to love. That's not how it works. Why are you so determined to have me fall in love with him?' She asked.

'Because if you don't marry me, I want you to marry him. You'd be happy and he's the only other person I want you to love.' He insisted.

'Reza Khan!' She used his last name to add to her growing determination. 'I am the only person who decides who I love and who I marry. I will not have you or anyone else dictating how I live my life. I promised to marry you when we grow up, let that be enough.' She told him, putting her hands on her hips in finality.

'Yes, Christine.' The child admitted, bowing his head in submission to her.

'Now,' she told him, lifting his chin. 'What would you like to do?'

Erik, who had heard every word, now pushed the door open just in time to hear Reza's cry of delight at his presence. He was as yet undecided on how he felt about Christine's vowing she did not love him, but put it aside to enjoy her relieved smile of not having to look after the rambunctious child alone.

* * *

The day passed with the two of them looking out for Reza as they played silly little games and just generally enjoyed themselves. Erik taught the child a few simple magic tricks, letting him show them proudly to an always supportive Christine. She in turn taught him a bit of music, playing a small piano that Nadir had purchased many years ago. It generally sat untouched until Christine came because most in the household did not know how to play. She had to help him a good bit as his vision had faded considerably since the last time she had visited. Erik watched as she hid her sadness at this fact, but commended her on keeping her smile always shining brightly when Reza looked to her.

Erik had noticed how much she adored the child, but spending the day with them had only proven how much she loved Reza. She took care to always be happy and encouraging. She did everything to keep the child satisfied and his mind away from his quickly limited movement. He stumbled and wobbled a bit, but every time she would be there with a reassuring hand or even catching him when he fell forward a bit. On every occasion she would help him to stand and either pass it off as if nothing had happened or reassure him depending upon his reaction.

Before long it was evening and time to put Reza to bed. This was not as calm an experience as the previous night, however, as the child insisted upon playing make-believe. He pretended to be a prince, battling with one of his pillows to save the fair Christine. Erik came in on the end of this harrowing tale to find Christine clutching her hands to her breast dramatically as Reza finished his thrilling battle with the pillow.

'There, my lady, you are freed from the wicked dragon at last.' Reza told her, laying down his wooden play sword.

'Oh, thank you, brave knight. How shall I ever repay you?' She told him with a silly flourish. Erik had to suppress a laugh at her theatrics.

Reza paused at this, unsure of what to ask for. 'A kiss?' He offered rather than firmly asking.

Christine was a bit shocked by his answer, but put on a sly grin nonetheless. Taking his cheek in her delicate fingertips, she placed a chaste kiss upon the other. The look of surprise that came over him at her show of affection almost made her laugh, but she held it in for fear of embarrassing him, especially in front of Erik.

'Now, I think it's time my brave knight get some sleep.' She told him, once more taking on her faintly mothering tone.

Reza was about object, but a stern look from Erik silenced him calmly and he only nodded as she laid him back, putting his pillow behind him from its previously slain position in the middle of the bed. Tucking the covers up to his chin again, she tickled him lightly, making his grim expression brighten with laughter.

'Good night, Reza.' She told him, leaning over to kiss his forehead as she always did.

'C-could you kiss me on the cheek from now on?' He asked. He knew he had pushed his luck when her eyebrow raised at him.

'We'll have to see,' she told him, still keeping up her vaguely suspicious look. 'You wouldn't want it to lose its charm if I gave it to you too often, now would you?'

'No,' he looked down, admitting defeat. 'But it was nice.' He let a glint entre into his eye at this.

Christine knew that oddly mischievous gleam and looked at Erik accusingly. When he raised his hands defensively while also mimicking the offending shine in his eye and slight grin, she shook her head and turned back to Reza with a sigh.

'What am I going to do with you two?' She lamented tiredly, standing up to leave the room.

Erik followed her out after bidding Reza a good night, his grin still affixed upon his lips. He watched as she once again lounged on the couch before deciding to display a little bit of his mischief. Walking over to her, he presented her with a red rose from seemingly nowhere.

'What's this for?' She asked, taking the bloom from his pearl white fingers. He only looked down at her, mouth firmly closed in his grin. At her questioning look, she suddenly heard issue forth from the flower the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. Like so many of his other illusions, it brought over the observer the complete belief that it was real. Upon hearing the music, Christine's mind unquestioningly told her the source was the flower, but her own reasoning knew this to be untrue. Looking up to Erik's still lips and throat did not help with her mind's confusion.

Deciding it best to simply accept the illusion, she smiled at the melody and let it wash over her as she relaxed further into the couch. Erik took a seat, watching her intently, as the song continued. As soon as he sat down, however, her eyes flicked to him and did not waver again. She looked to him as he sang through the rose. Though she twirled the stem a bit, she watched him. He cocked his head at her curious behaviour. No one had ever denied one of his tricks before. He had always performed with seamless conviction that kept his audience suspended in the belief that it was real for as long as the show lasted. But Christine…she had somehow managed to tear herself out of the illusion to see the truth. He stared at her in confusion long after the song had ended.

'You didn't tell me you could sing.' She said, still catching her breath from the overwhelming power his voice held.

'Why didn't you believe it?' He asked, growing oddly uncomfortable.

She shrugged. 'I guess I gave up on magic a long time ago.' She looked rather sadly at the ruby petals of her velvety flower.

'Why?' He persisted, always curious what lay behind the dark shadow of her gaze.

'Well, when you've lost everything that mattered to you only to then be trapped in Hell for four years, you start giving up on childish fantasies.' She explained rather indifferently.

'You seem to do all right with Reza.' He pointed out, letting his earlier amusement at her acting skills creep into his smile.

'Mmm,' she hummed contrarily. 'Giving up doesn't mean forgetting. In fact, in my own experience, the instant you try to forget something is the moment it is forever sealed in your memory.' She smiled at the thought and witticism of her own words.

Erik was in awe of her. She was absolutely right, and he knew exactly what she was talking about. He could not believe he had found in such a pure angel a kindred spirit. How had she at least partially shared his experiences and yet turned out so very different from him? Where he was cruel she was kind, where he thirst for power she only wished to denounce her own. He realised she could hold full sway of a room by simply walking in, and yet he knew she would turn it all down to sit and play with an injured animal. For every one of his dark thoughts, she was light. And yet…she hid something from him. He could see it in her eye whenever she looked at him. It was dark and kept her foot in the shadows, chained so that the rest of her could not fly. He could also see the fear that if she admitted to her underlying darkness that the gloom would swallow her whole. He knew something of that fear, though he had long accepted it to simply being his life. He had chalked it up to being his existence and nothing more. He was doomed, but she did not have to be. He vowed to find out what she was so afraid of and put it away for her. She deserved to fly free, not be caged by fear and a darkness he had up until this point considered impossible for her to possess.

* * *

Unfortunately for Erik, he did not get to the bottom of Christine's mysterious darkness or the secret she held within it. He had no hints, no little slip ups to suggest anything of what she was hiding. He had to settle by enjoying her smiles and perpetual optimism when near Reza. The child brought out and unknowingly demanded the best from her. She smiled and laughed, dipping and indulging in his childish dreams and games. Erik joined them quite frequently, himself, only occasionally ducking off to his room to make the child some toy to amuse himself with.

Nadir watched all of this with a mix of utter despair and unrivalled happiness. He knew it was a dangerous mix, but what else could you feel when your son was dying and his only comfort was the attentions of two admittedly unusual infidels. It was not their religions that he was opposed to, Allah, no. He disapproved of Christine's shameless lying in the face of two of her dearest friends, and Erik's…character flaws. Though the man was progressing leaps and bounds in the company of Christine, he still had little in the way of a conscience and one damnable temper. He saw it flare behind the mask on those occasions when Christine would push a little too hard or point out one of his flaws that he would rather keep hidden. She saw right through him and it scared him, but he valued her too much to even consider raising a hand to her. If he snapped at her, she would only look at him with a burning stubbornness that sent sparks flying between the two. She was not about to back down simply because he disagreed with her. Obviously Erik was not used to this, as his arguments with her generally spun from some self-defensive tendency he was not often forced to employ. Upon such occasions, Nadir would watch as Christine turned away from the argument, not willing to give in but not caring to continue, and Erik would be left baffled by her refusal to back down. He would watch her, still fuming from her disagreement, but completely amazed by her resolve.

As the week passed, Nadir saw the pressure of Christine's secret weighing upon her heavily at her proximity to Erik. She still vowed not to tell him, but even she could see that the longer she waited the worse it would be. Nadir began to wonder if the fall out would be worse than the actual admission at this point. He marvelled at how much she must care about Erik's company to so firmly decide to hide the truth from him. Either that, or she was being uncharacteristically selfish and wanting to bask in his ignorance a while longer. They both knew Erik's finding out was inevitable, but the how was still up to her, provided she told him soon before fate decided to have a go.

It was on the last day of Christine and Erik's visit that he had hope of her finally telling him. Christine had told Reza after dinner that they would build a pillow fort in the living room. The child had been overjoyed, though he was not entirely sure what a pillow fort was –neither were Nadir or Erik, if they were being honest.

After gathering nearly every pillow in the house and a blanket or two, Christine sat Reza down and instructed him on how to build the cushioned fort. Erik watched, oddly fascinated by her building skills. When the walls -one consisting of the couch and another of a tea table- were constructed, Christine pulled the blanket over the top, creating something of a plush tent. Reza busied himself with crawling in and arranging a few spare pillows to sit on, while also removing a few to make windows to peep out of. He was incredibly excited by the whole construct, urging Erik to come join him as he peeked out at Christine who stood on the other side of one of the plush walls, hiding a fit of giggles unsuccessfully behind her hand.

Erik joined the child at the makeshift window, still taking in all he could of the structure of the little fort. His wonderings were soon put to an end, however, as play quickly dissolved the fort. The blanket removed, a great pillow battle ensued.

Christine took shelter behind one of the chairs as the boys –as that was what Erik had turned into in mere moments- pelted her ruthlessly with the cushions. She kept her stores piled behind her, biding her time. When her window of opportunity presented itself, she hurried to the other chair, allowing Nadir to take a pillow or two in her haste. Before long she was upon the boys, seeking her downy revenge. She took advantage of their disabled defences and pummelled them with her carefully hoarded ammunitions.

When at last her stores were depleted, she laid down in the pillows beside them, all three trying not to get stitches in their sides from laughter. Just when it had lulled a bit, Nadir threw the last strike with his meagre store of unintentionally received cushions. One went to Christine, which she took to the hip as she was lying down, and the other to Erik's face, though he blocked it effortlessly, batting it right into Christine's face.

Sputtering a little, she smacked him playfully with it whilst giving him a mock glare. Tossing it then onto the still laughing Reza softly she asked how he liked her fort.

'I liked that a lot. We should make them more often.' He told her through giggles.

'Yes, but we'll have to put all of the pillows back.' She warned, dispelling some of the enjoyment of the event.

'You can leave them out tonight, if you want.' Nadir waved passively.

And so, with much cheering from Reza, Christine decided to camp out on the pillows for the night with the child. Erik also volunteered, taking a sentry spot in one of the chairs. Grabbing the blanket, Christine curled up with the now weary Reza, holding him to her so that he would not get cold on the mostly tiled floor. Even with the barrier of more than a few pillows, she did not want him to catch a chill.

They laid like this, Reza falling asleep almost instantly in Christine's arms, though still insisting upon a lullaby. She was more than happy to oblige, and Erik similarly delighted to hear her sing once more.

As the hours passed, the moon rising high into the ink-blue sky and casting heavy shadows that did little to illuminate the room, Erik's superior eyesight showed him that Christine was still fully awake.

'You should sleep too, Christine.' He told her, a bit concerned over her childlike insistence of consciousness. 'I can take your place if you find the floor uncomfortable.' He promised, sensing her impending argument.

'It's not that. It's just that…' She stopped, unsure if she could trust her voice to continue.

'I'm sorry.' He said, sensing where this was going.

'He's such a good boy.' She told him, rubbing Reza's shoulder lovingly. 'He's always been so kind. If anything, he makes me happy.' She looked at the silhouette of Reza's peaceful face as he slept. 'Even before all of this started, he was always looking to me to entertain him. He finds comfort in knowing I don't look at him or treat him any differently.' She kissed the top of his head before humming a laugh. 'The first time he met me, he told me I was the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth. He was four. There was no possible way he could have known this or come anywhere near understanding what it meant. Ever since he first saw me he's looked at me with the same love and devotion.'

'Some things never change.' Erik smiled, enjoying Christine's reminiscent look.

'Nadir brought me here just a few days after I had been ordered before the Khanum. I was so nervous to be living here that I did not know what to do. Nadir took me in at a tough time. His wife and love of his life had just died and Reza was looking for any maternal figure to cling to. I became something of a surrogate mother as well as sister, though he insists his love is more than that. I think I took some of the pressure off of Nadir so that he could cope, but I was honestly just glad to have something resembling a family again.' She looked at Erik through the blanket of darkness. He knew it was near impossible for her to see him in such low light, but she still seemed to find his eyes and look deeply into them. He saw faintly glistening tears welled up in her eyes.

'I'm about to lose it all again, aren't I?' Her breath caught part way through it, making Erik long for nothing more than to tell her everything would be all right. He would not lie to her, though. Lies only brought trouble and more pain. He stayed where he was while Christine softly cried over Reza's head as she held him to her. Erik felt her pain, but resigned himself to stay where he was.

After several long and torturous minutes of this, Christine finally fell asleep, still holding Reza protectively. Erik watched as her misery lulled her into an exhausted sort of calm before she at last succumbed to sleep. He watched her with that odd fascination again while she slumbered. He did not know what it was about her, but he felt he could not take his eyes off her. She looked incredibly beautiful even unconscious and he wondered if she would mind him watching her this way. This thought struck him as strange as he usually did whatever he pleased without concern for how others may feel or think. Christine was proving to be an exception to that rule.

 **A/N: So much adorable. I love writing for Reza, he's such a cute child. I also love that Erik lets his guard down a bit around him. It sweet and sad at the same time. Hope you all liked it! I'll see you on Friday with a good bit of feels.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: All right, back to the old and more broody Erik.**

After much pleading and mild arguing, the three were finally released from Reza's loving hugs and allowed to journey back to the palace. Erik had ignored the tears that glistened in Christine's eyes as she finally turned away from the child who stood waving on the balcony. She set her sights far ahead and Nadir solemnly did the same.

Most trips, the way back always seems to go by faster, but not this one. It seemed to Erik that Christine was purposefully avoiding going back. He was not entirely sure until they had passed once more through the great gates of the surrounding wall of the palace. She had seemed like a bird allowed to finally spread her wings after years of captivity on the ride to Nadir's home, but now her very spirit sunk. All of the carefree light that surrounded her dimmed, and though still stunning, she had lost a little something of her charm.

Erik felt a jab of pain at this realisation. She was like a precious diamond, meant to be admired in the sunlight not hidden away in a dark cave.

This revelation truly hit home when they were walking Christine back to her apartment. Erik had offered, but Nadir had annoyingly insisted upon accompanying them. The Daroga had offered to take her one bag into her apartment for her rather suddenly, placing himself between Christine and the glass doors. Erik took too long to understand the man's pleading and desperately urging eyes so Christine was allowed to see what Nadir had hoped to keep hidden from her.

A look of pure terror and incredible sadness came over her beautiful face as she saw what lay on her doorstep and Erik felt something within him sink. Her milky white fingers flew to her gasping mouth as her grey-green eyes filled with seas of tears as she sank to her knees.

Nadir, who had practically kicked the door open, threw her bag into the awaiting wicker chair and then hurried to her side as Erik stood paralyzed behind her.

On her doorstep sat a rough, silver domed cage. On the floor of this cage, legs curled to its upturned belly, lay a black and yellow bird with flares of orange on the insides of its wings. Erik looked down at the poor creature pityingly.

'It's all my fault.' Christine wailed, shaking with sobs, and shaking her head away from Nadir's consoling words.

'Christine, there's no way you could have known.' He told her, awkwardly holding her as he sat on the ground beside her. 'You know the Khanum, she probably sent it knowing you would not be here to care for it. It's not your fault, Christine. You couldn't have known or done anything about it.' He assured her.

'It died in a cage, Nadir!' She wept, suddenly standing. 'Nothing deserves to be in a cage!' She told him, tears of sorrow turning to fury. 'I should have been here to free it, so that it didn't have to die in a cage; alone!'

Erik was completely amazed by this. He had known she was almost ridiculously compassionate, but this was beyond even his own assumptions. She echoed his own feelings so perfectly. He felt himself take an involuntary step towards her as she went over to the cage. He was stopped both by the look of disapproving supervision from Nadir and by what she was doing.

Crouching down, she opened the door of the cage and gently removed the little bird's corpse from its cruel confines. She carried it a ways away to where the fresh soil was still soft beneath a bush of orange-red roses. She set the bird down and used her fingers to dig a hole. Reverently, she lowered the body into the hole and covered it.

Nadir and Erik watched this oddly beautiful and shining burial in partially stunned silence. The surprise was Erik's, while Nadir watched as if she did it every week.

'Where did the bird even come from?' Erik asked at length.

'The Khanum. She pays Christine in them. They're not exotic or particularly valued, but it's the message that matters. She sends her songbird little companions in cages.' Nadir explained, standing and brushing off his knees.

'Why?'

'Because that's what Christine is.' He told him with a flicker of something Erik had never observed in the man. It was hate.

Nadir left the conflicted Erik to battle his emotions. The Daroga walked over to rest his hand on the still crying girl's shoulder.

'It died in a cage,' she repeated. 'Just like me.' She reached up and took his hand, squeezing it though neither gained any reassurance. She had whispered her words, obviously not wishing Erik to hear.

'Is that why you like him so much? Because he lets you out?' Nadir asked, following her lead and keeping his voice down.

'No. He makes me forget.' She told him, sobering some. She finally rose, walking resignedly back to where Erik stood more frozen than waiting.

'I'll get her back for this.' He promised as soon as Christine was close enough. He had a dark gleam in his eye that made Nadir worry for the first time of her being in Erik's company.

'No.' Christine urged him desperately. 'Please don't. Just let it be. Please, Erik.' She looked up into his eyes as if searching for the man she knew. She reached out for one of his hands, but he only stepped back, hiding his eyes from her.

'I should get back to my work.' He told them lamely as he walked off through the archway and to his apartments.

Christine watched him go with a flicker of fear in her heart. She looked to Nadir and saw what she assumed to be a similar expression on his face.

'Nadir,' she said pleadingly. 'Try to keep him from getting himself killed.'

Nadir snorted a dry laugh. 'No promises.' He looked at her as if to say, "Come on, this is Erik we're talking about, here."

Christine grinned with that little hint of mischief that she got every now and again. 'Fair enough,' she sighed as she turned back to her door and went in.

Nadir stood outside a moment more, debating on whether going up to visit Erik was wise or would simply get him berated. Shrugging, he decided to go on up. It would not be any different from any other day with the man.

A few days passed without Christine seeing Erik. Though she had run into Nadir, who assured her that there was nothing for her to worry about, she was not entirely convinced that her wish had been heard and obeyed. She knew better than to try to tell Erik what to do, he was far too stubborn to hear of it, but she still hoped to put in a helpful word here and there. It would do no one any good to have him trying to get back at the most powerful woman in all of Persia simply because she had shown how much of a cruel witch she could be.

* * *

She may not like it or have ever wished for it, but Christine accepted that her life was meant to be full of these degrading little tortures. She had come to realise that there were worse things than slowly being broken down emotionally by a vindictive old hag. She had had her wings clipped long before she even opened her mouth to sing for the wicked woman, so really there was nothing more to be taken from her.

Early on in their acquaintance, they had found what worked on each other and what did not. Death threats, though once a bit daunting, had ceased to mean anything to the young songstress –mostly because she was notoriously good at calling the Khanum's bluff- while threats of never ending torture did make her flinch slightly. The thing that scared her beyond reason, however, lay in her friends. She had always been careful not to show any deference to anyone. The Shah would never actually kill Nadir on her behest, so there was no worry there, Reza remained out of all conversation when at the palace for the boy's safety, no matter how little time he may have left. But now…now there was Erik. He was clever and quick, but Christine worried desperately about him. She could see the way the Khanum looked at him went unnoticed. He was as innocent as a child when it came to the woman's disgustingly lustful looks. Christine watched him sneer at the Khanum's little passes, thinly veiled by derogatory comments about his appearance, but he was completely unaware that he needed to lift the veil. She prayed he never would.

Christine could see that there was a bit of darkness hidden within him, no matter how well he hid it around her, and she knew the Khanum wanted it. It fascinated the horrible woman in a disgustingly macabre way that made Christine pity Erik. That darkness would be pried from him by force if the ruler were to have her way. He would be forced to show the side of himself he clearly did not want to give in to, much less display.

She thought of how happy and gentle he had been in their pillow fight at Nadir's and how wonderfully childlike his eyes had been when he had examined the fort. She wondered what his childhood had been if such things were foreign to him. Every time he smiled at her, it was like it was a new experience. Nadir insisted that the man did smile at him, but not in the same way. Christine had somehow managed to earn a smile no one else was worthy of. She felt her own lips spread at the thought. That was one of the more selfish things she adored about Erik. He smiled for her.

A darker thought clouded her mind at that, but she shoved it away. She did not wish to think such things. Not now. She wanted to enjoy him for a little while longer before he fled her company in disgusted disappointment. Yes, that was what would happen. And it would be all her fault. She nodded. She would have to live with that.

Walking up to his apartment, she knocked on the door, but received no answer. Oddly, the door opened just a little bit at her rapping, so she pushed it a bit to poke her head in, calling his name. Still no answer.

She was about to close the door and leave when a plaintive squeak from Noir caught her attention. She thought for a moment, questioning whether it would be wise to go in, but the big brown eyes of the bat urged her forward.

'I don't have any food for you, Noir.' She told the bat. 'And really I shouldn't be in here without Erik. It's terribly rude of me.' She explained, rubbing the amber fur between the creature's shoulder blades. He gave a few happy chirrups at her affectionate care.

'Hello, Fred.' She said to the lizard who was limping his way along the branch in his terrarium to join in her visit.

Suddenly, she felt something rub up against her shin, making her jump backwards in surprise. Her shock was quickly abated, however, when she realised it was only a cat. It looked up to her and mewed, showing where a bandage covered one of its wide blue eyes. It was a Siamese, but thankfully not one of the Shah's. None of his cats would ever have come into such injury, and none were this friendly.

'Bonjour, mademoiselle,' Christine curtseyed, picking up the cat to hold at eye level. It seemed to enjoy this, so she adjusted to hold it to her more securely. 'And what might your name be? I'm thinking perhaps a spice or flower.' She told the feline lovingly. She did not get the chance to settle on one before she heard a voice behind her.

'Christine,' Erik stood in the doorway, down to his shirt and trousers, both dotted and shining with crimson blood. His expression, though mostly hidden beneath the mask, was harried and his pupils oddly small.

'Erik,' she whipped around guiltily. 'Your door was open and Noir wanted to see me so I-' she hurriedly tried to explain.

'Get out.' He pointed somewhat frantically to the doorway he was quickly moving from, making her exit clear.

The cat had jumped from her arms the moment he had spoken and now hid in the corner, looking at him as confusedly as Christine was.

'Erik, you're bleeding.' She took a step towards him, but he only stiffened and glared at her.

'Leave.' He ordered, letting in a bit of that darkness that she had always known hid just below the surface.

Christine moved to the door, eyeing him sadly. She opened her mouth to say something, but he only shouted at her.

'Go now and leave me!'

She jumped and quickly fled at his uncharacteristically sharp and angry tone.

Erik stood by the door long after she had left, just running the look on her face through his head over and over. He eventually staggered over to one of his plush chairs and collapsed down into it. His mind was still hazy from the hashish he had taken earlier, but that one expression she had worn when she left stuck with him. Fear. He had scared her again.

Putting his head in his hands he groaned. How was he supposed to let her trust him if he kept scaring her like that? Also, why did he care what she thought of him?

Groaning again, he pushed off his knees and bit his tongue as he removed his shirt which was starting to stick to him a bit with the blood. Most of it was not his, but that was not really a concern to him. He let the slightly tattered cloth drop to the floor as he stiffly walked through to the bathroom to get himself patched up.

His shoulders slumped, somewhat painfully, when he realised he had a cut on his back that he would not be able to reach himself. He would need someone to help him. Of course it was the deepest one he had. He cursed himself for being sloppy enough to allow this to happen. He had gotten cocky and now he was paying for it. The drugs the Khanum gave him did not let him feel the pain in the moment, so his injuries did not affect him until it started wearing off. He knew most people would consider it wrong, which was why he made Christine leave, but he personally did not care enough to question it. He knew it made him angry as Hell, but what he did in that time was a bit of a blur, which was probably for the best. Except if there were a chance he could hurt someone he actually cared about.

Erik stopped there. He could not hardly believe he had fallen into the same trap of caring about someone again. He had done this before and been hurt because of it. Familiarity only creates pain. In his experience, it was more pain than the momentary happiness was worth.

Finishing with his other injuries, he looked at the troublesome one which was now drying and caking with blood. If he did not do something about it, it could become infected, but no matter how he turned, he could not reach it on his own. He weighed his options of begging Christine to do it or simply taking his chances and leaving it. His problem was quickly solved, however, when a third option presented itself.

'Erik!' Came Nadir's voice from the living room.

'In here,' he called, still cleaning the rest of his wounds a bit.

The Daroga came in, breathing fire and shooting daggers from his eyes. 'What in the Hell did you say to Christine?!' He demanded.

So this is what an angry bear looks like, Erik mused. Though the Daroga did not truly have the body build for a bear, he somehow managed to resemble one quite distinctly at this moment.

'I simply told her to leave my apartment, which she had entered without permission.' Erik told him lucidly.

'She said you yelled at her and is extremely worried about you. She said you were bleeding profusely.' Nadir said, clenching his jaw from the calm way Erik seemed to be taking this.

'I wouldn't say profusely is an accurate description, but yes, I suppose she would be correct in that. Why is she worried, though?' He cocked his head, genuinely confused.

Nadir muttered some curse that Erik did not know, oddly enough.

'As for why I yelled, I was trying to protect her. I'd just come back from the Khanum's little chamber of fun, and you know how I can get after that.' He looked at Nadir pointedly.

The Daroga sighed, muttering again, only this time about being too old for something. 'Yes, you were right to protect her, but I think you could have done a better job of it. I had to keep her from marching up here to give you what for, herself.'

Erik caught himself smiling, rather liking the idea, but quickly shook it off. 'Well, perhaps before she does, you could make good on that favour you owe me.' He said, turning to hear the sharp intake of breath from Nadir at the sight.

'I'm not sure my favour counts anymore, by the way.' Nadir said, gently examining the cut.

'How's that? Just stitch it, don't prod it.' Erik cursed when the Daroga poked a bit of tender flesh.

'You still met her.' Nadir told him tightly.

'What is so wrong about that, and if she's as strong willed as we both seem to agree upon, then there would be no stopping _her_ from meeting _me_.' Erik told him, clutching hard at the counter he was leaned over as the Daroga started to stitch.

'Yes, well, I had rather hoped to get to one of you first before that happened. But I suppose it's too late now.'

Erik tried not to shout or turn around and simply strangle the man as he continued to patch him up. He would have to remember not to allow this scene to repeat. He was not sure he would be able to control himself the next time.

'There,' Nadir told him, wrapping a bandage around it a few times for good measure.

'Tell me,' Erik turned, looking the man dead in the eye. 'Why do you protect her so much? I know you treat her like the daughter you never had, and she appreciates that, but why won't you let me get close to her?'

Nadir sighed heavily. 'Erik, you're already far closer to her than you know.' He turned and started to leave. 'And as to the protection, I'm only that way around you. You're too possessive for your own good.' He told him over his shoulder.

'What secret is she keeping from me, Daroga?' Erik nearly demanded as the man was approaching the door.

'One that I wish I could tell you, but hope you never learn.' He told him cryptically.

Erik growled as the man left. This girl was going to drive him insane with her surreptitious insistence.

 **A/N: I promise the next chapter will be more revealing. Just keep that in mind before you break out the pitch-forks and torches. Also, thank you Le Violon Enchante and RoseOTMA for following/favoriting this story! I really appreciate all the support you all have given this story!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here we go. The moment you've all been waiting for is at last here. All is about to be revealed for Christine.**

A day or two had passed since Christine had last seen Erik. He had yet to apologise for being so sharp with her and she had begun to wonder if she had truly made him angry for intruding. She had not meant to, but she was too soft when it came to Noir's plaintive looks and small squeaking. She had asked Nadir if Erik was upset with her, but he had only told her that their masked companion had done it to protect her. He refused to tell her from what, so she simply settled to wait until Erik felt like he could tell her.

That day seemed determined to allude her, however, as he continued to be absent of her company. She wandered the Rose Gardens idly, hoping he would come see her like he used to before everything got so complex. She sat down, watching Petit swim in the pond, now big enough to do so on his own without fear of injury from the other swans. He was growing into quite the handsome cob with his grey down turning ever darker with the growth of his adult feathers. His neck was getting longer and more flexible as he tried diving a few times to get at the vines that grew at the bottom of the pond. He popped up with a good bit hanging from his beak proudly. Christine could not hold in the laugh as he tried to gobble it down, finding it to be more than he had bargained for. Swans will not eat more than they need, but that does not mean they will not accidentally get more than they intended to on a dive.

Christine giggled as the swan tried to eat the longer pieces of the vines, looking much like a child trying to eat spaghetti for the first time. Her laughing continued until she found something catch in her throat. All of her laughter turned to coughing, her hand coming to her mouth with a handkerchief she now carried. Hacking away at her cough, she finally found a bit of relief and free air to breathe.

Cursing under her breath she folded the cloth and tucked it into her pocket again, still trying to catch her breath and get the paleness out of her face. She looked sadly at the cygnet who had cocked his head and come over to her when she had started coughing. She had done this yesterday, too, but not quite as badly. She smiled at the kind little bird, stroking its head gently.

'Miss Daaé,' she heard from beside her. It was the same messenger boy who had come to fetch her and Erik a few weeks previous. 'The Khanum requests your presence immediately.'

'Very well,' Christine smiled at the boy. She knew it was not his fault he was forced to serve the wicked woman, just as it was not hers to do the same. She rose, wobbling a bit as her head spun. It took her a moment to catch her balance before nodding to the now concerned boy to lead the way.

She had hoped that her dizziness would abate a bit the longer she spent standing, but that woefully proved not to be the case. To make matters worse, Erik was in the room when she dutifully arrived. This would make dealing with the Khanum's wit even harder as she now had a distraction as well as a spinning mind.

'Ah, there's my favourite little bird.' The witch cooed venomously. 'I thought you would never get here. Now, sing for me.' She was not in any kind of mood to wait or spar with Christine, especially as unenthusiastic as Erik had been just a few moments ago. She did not appreciate his mild growl at her name for Christine. She would have to do something about that soon.

Christine blinked hard, hoping that the room would just stop shrinking and whoever was drizzling her ears with cold water would just back off. She opened her mouth to sing a string of notes, but got distracted by the little coloured dots that were aggressively flaring in her vision. The last thing she remembered before the darkness swallowed her whole was hitting a sour note and someone, she assumed Erik, calling her name.

Erik had noticed she was acting a little strangely when she had come in, but had refrained from noting it for fear she would get in trouble. He had done enough damage to their friendship as it was, and was not about to put her stance against the Khanum in jeopardy. But God, she did not look well. This became increasingly evident when she started to sing. The notes were as beautiful as ever, but nowhere near as enrapturing as they could be. He watched her sway a little before her voice cracked, which was wrong, and her whole body seemed to go limp.

Without a second thought he rushed to her, just barely reaching her in time before her head hit the floor. She fainted dead away into his arms, her face frighteningly pale and slightly damp with a cold sweat. Putting his hand to her forehead proved she had a fever.

'Christine, please, wake up.' He begged quietly, but she remained unconscious.

'Damn,' came the only half-hearted curse from behind the thin veil. 'I had hoped she'd still have a few weeks left in her.' She lamented indifferently. Rising, she stopped at the look of furious horror on Erik's face.

'What's wrong with her?' He demanded.

'What, she didn't tell you?' The Khanum asked bitterly. 'Hmph, she must think very highly of you to work that hard to keep the secret. Almost everyone in the palace knows.'

'Knows what?!' Erik demanded harshly.

'She's dying.' She told him before brushing him off, turning, and leaving the now distraught Erik holding the limp form of Christine in his now shaking arms. He looked down at her in disbelief. Why…how could she not tell him?

* * *

Christine sputtered awake, vaguely noting she was in her own bed, rolling over to cough vehemently into her handkerchief. Lying down made it worse as she propped herself onto her elbow to rid her lungs of the suffocating mucus. When at last she could breathe, she sneered at the crimson contents of her tissue. Wiping her stained lips with the corners of the cloth, she sighed, though it was not as full a breath as she would have liked. Suddenly, she became aware of a presence in the room.

Turning slowly at the shoulders, she found she could not take the suspense and whipped her head round to see who sat in the chair a little ways from the bed. She had a fairly firm guess. She was right.

She stared at Erik for a few moments, not sure of what else to do. His expression was unreadable and he had too many emotions swimming in his piercing black-brown eyes to tell what he was thinking. Finally she gave up, laid back against her pillow with a sigh of defeat, and stared up at the ceiling despairingly.

She took a shaking breath as she realised she would have to speak. 'I had meant to tell you at first, but…' she felt a tear slide down her cheek. 'I just couldn't bear to.'

'Why?' His voice was soft but still indecipherable as to emotion.

'Because I liked the way you looked at me.' She admitted, causing his eyebrows to raise behind his mask and his head to tip minimally to the side. 'I liked not being stared at like some kind of horrid creature. I liked that you stayed with me and didn't avoid me like the plague. I liked that when I was with you I felt human.' Her breath started catching in her throat but with sobs rather than coughs. 'I'm sorry.' She gasped out before giving in to the silent sobs.

Erik sat there in a daze. She had worried he would shun _her_? She was the most beautiful thing on this whole earth and she was afraid _he_ would not accept _her_? His head swam at the very thought of him doing anything besides what he had felt the moment he had first laid eyes upon her: worship her. He wanted nothing more than to lunge forward from his chair and scoop her into his arms forever. He would carry her away from this place on foot if he had to. But he remembered that there was something he could not carry her away from.

'How long?' He asked.

'It came this winter, but only really got bad this past month. The doctor says I only have about two months.' She told him, not daring to look at him. She felt the air in the room suddenly grow very heavy and still. 'He says it's tuberculosis.' She finally admitted.

Erik found himself nodding. That was what he had assumed when he had felt her fever and cold sweat coupled with her thinness and coughing up blood. It was a common ailment that had no cure and was rather terrible to watch. She would grow weak, eventually lose her voice to lung deterioration, and possibly die from fever alone.

'You don't have to stay.' She whispered after calming her tears just a bit.

Christine looked at him. That was a mistake. Not for seeing him, but for seeing the expression he wore. Her eyes grew large as she realised what he intended to do.

'No!' She cried, rolling out of bed to put it between herself and him. 'No, no, no!' She nearly screamed through her weeping as she backed into the wall and slid down.

Erik had leapt to his feet at the first cry and now stood looking at her in abject terror as she crawled into a sobbing ball on the floor, trying to get as far away from him as she could.

'Don't, please!' She cried, shaking with her wracking sobs. 'Please don't stay!' She wept, finally answering his silent question. 'Please don't watch me die, Erik.' She pleaded, completely distraught. 'I can see it in your eyes. You want to stay. Please don't. I don't want you to see me waste away, Erik! I don't want you to see me die!' She continued as her sobs grew stronger and stronger until she was having trouble breathing.

He was torn. A part of him desperately wanted to comfort her while the other felt the trap she was trying to save him from. Did he really want to stay and watch this beautiful being he had come to think of as a friend waste away before his very eyes? Could he leave her, though?

As he stood there, debating, Christine turned her face further and further away from him as if shunning all of the world. She wanted to just curl into oblivion. She did not wish for him to feel chained to her and have to endure the assured torture that went with what would be her inevitable death. No matter how much she wanted him to stay, she knew it would be cruel and unworthy punishment to one who had already given her too much of his time.

She looked up, expecting him to still be there, beholding the pitiful mess she had been reduced to by his simple kindness. She was wrong. Where his intimidating but oddly comforting shadow had been was now empty air. He had left her just as she had told him to. This brought her some form of happiness she did not care to name right now on account of all the pain it simultaneously put her through.

Curling her legs even further in on herself, she cried once again at the loss of her friend and the lonely path ahead of her.

* * *

Nadir had heard what had happened to Christine and had come to visit her when he was told Erik brought her to her room and after a brief discussion left her there in a broken heap of tears and sorrow. Nadir had silently cursed the masked man for leaving him to pick her back up and vainly put her back together. He had done his best, and despite her pleas that it was for the better, he could tell there would be no coming back from this. She would not last long without Erik to live for.

No matter how much Nadir wanted to, though, he knew he could not interfere. He could not force Erik to come and be with her, but he had to do something before she just…died. Thankfully, his problem was solved for him, much as he had solved Erik's a few days previous.

Nadir had taken Christine outside to sit in the sunlight. He had hoped that being in the warmth would do her some form of good. As it stood, he was hoping for some kind of miracle as she sat, looking at her pale fingers as she wrapped her clean handkerchief through them in her lap. She did not look up at him as he attempted speech. She was hopeless. He sat down next to her, playing with the odd and confused cygnet who could not understand why Christine was not paying him any attention. Then they heard it.

'Christine,' the voice which was soft and electrifying at the same time uttered a few feet away.

She turned instantly at the sound and just sat there staring in disbelief. Erik stood, looking strangely penitent. Nadir had never known the man to feel guilt, but that was undoubtedly what shone in his eyes as he looked only at Christine. Tears rolled down her cheeks until he took a tentative step forward. Apparently this was enough because she threw herself into his unsuspecting arms. He stumbled back a step or two at the force of her embrace as well as the suddenness of her movements.

'Oh, Erik!' She wept into his shoulder. 'I'm so sorry.'

This knocked him out of his gasping surprise at her display. 'Why are you sorry?' He looked down at her as she sunk back to stand firmly rather than on her tip-toes as she had been to reach his shoulder.

'Because you shouldn't have to deal with this…with me.' She stared at the ground, still crying and watching the gravel pathway greedily absorb her tears.

'Christine,' Erik felt something between pity and confusion at her admission.

'No, I want you to know that I won't break my promise.' She told him, placing her hands on his chest as if to hold him back. He felt his own shaking hands come up to them and gently curl his long fingers around her palms. She looked up now, clearly working to hold back tears and her neck flaring and quivering to keep in sobs.

'You don't have to stay. You can leave at any time. I won't stop you.' Her resolve was breaking down now and she felt her knees begin to quake. 'I won't bind you, Erik.' She finally told him.

Erik shook his head at her, pushing past her quickly weakening arms to wrap his own tentatively around her. He felt her head touch his chest before she completely broke down. He glanced up to look at the Daroga with mystified eyes as if he himself did not know what was happening. Erik looked back down to the sobbing Christine and softened instantly.

'Shhh,' he tried, hoping it would comfort her. 'It's all right, Christine. I won't leave you. You're not binding me. I'm choosing to stay.' He was amazed by his own hands as they started to stroke her luscious curls. They felt so soft; like silk. 'You mustn't worry about me, Christine. For the first time in a long time, I want to stay.' He told her, feeling the faint tickle of her hair as he leaned his head down to hers. He gasped faintly as she let him rest his cheek on her. He had never been this close before. He had never really held someone like this before. He was now supporting her as she wept. He realised that she was now dependent upon him to stand and if he were to move she would crumple to the ground. It was a unique feeling to be the one someone else depended upon so completely.

At last she began to calm, wiping at her now puffy eyes with her as yet still clean handkerchief. 'I'm sorry.' She said again, backing up a bit and looking embarrassedly down at the ground as she tried to regain composure.

Nadir watched as Erik looked down at Christine with more than he ever had before. Gone was the beautiful creature he needed to possess, gone was the child he wished to excite and entertain, now there stood a broken yet stunning woman who needed his protection. It was not quite what it needed to be, but Nadir had faith Erik would one day come to look at her the way she deserved and unknowingly wanted him to.

The emotions were there and blooming, but Nadir knew just how thick Erik's inexperienced mind was when it came to such matters. The Daroga found himself in the same old dilemma. To push them together would be right, but to force Erik to realise something he had never felt before only to immediately lose it to a force he could not control would be nothing short of torture. Nadir found himself hoping Erik never got wise to his feelings for her. He prayed to Allah that the masked man would just be able to enjoy Christine's company without delving any deeper. For the sake of the world and the Daroga's own sanity, he hoped that they all could avoid such a calamity.

Until that time, however, he would simply content himself by watching the two as they got to know each other a bit. Christine may have revealed her secret, but Erik still had too many for his own good hidden from her.

 **A/N: *lets the dust settle* Hope you all liked this. I know some of you were just climbing the walls to find out what her secret was. Let me know what you all thought of it. Was it surprising? Was it sad? I would love to hear from you.**

 **Thank you 1925JazzyFlapperGirl8, ProngsPadfootMoonyCJC, and sasanachs for favoriting/following this story! I greatly appreciate all the support you guys have given this story and I hope that it will continue to excite or at least entertain you.**


	11. Chapter 11

Christine sat on one of the edges of the pond, reading in the sun. It was a different place for her and she was happy with the slight change of setting. She was rather enjoying her book as well when she felt the presence she knew to be Erik's. Immediately she smiled up at him, enjoying his constant initial surprise of her having sensed his approach.

'Hello Erik,' she said cheerily. It had been nearly a week since she had cried in his arms and they had since resumed their previous state of friendship, much to her relief. She knew she had been rather forward that day and did not particularly wish to deal with it.

'Hello Christine.' He replied. Though soft, his voice betrayed something of tiredness. She instantly sensed it and cocked her head at him as he came to sit beside her.

'Is something wrong?' She asked, holding her hand in her place in the book.

'Hmm? No. No, nothing's wrong.' He told her unconvincingly.

'You're a terrible liar.' She announced flatly.

He looked at her, and though it was hidden, she knew he had raised a doubtful eyebrow at her. 'Oh, really?'

'Yes. I would have thought you'd be much better at it, but you're not.' She shook her head in mock disappointment.

'Perhaps I just wasn't trying.' He defended for no real reason.

'All right,' she said, closing her book and folding her hands in her lap on top of it. 'Prove it.' She dared.

He studied her for a moment, his eyes sharp with the challenge, but the longer he looked at her, the softer they became. 'I won't lie to you, Christine.' He promised almost woefully.

'Ooh, that was a good one.' She laughed. 'I take it back.' She told him. He looked like a kicked puppy, so she rolled her eyes. 'You do need to work on taking a joke, though.' She smiled at his silliness. He relaxed a little, but still looked terribly tired. She was about to question this when they heard pompous laughter coming from the covered breezeway across from them. Erik instantly tensed at the sound, getting a fierceness in his eyes that concerned Christine. She brushed her hand next to his, drawing him back to her a bit.

'Oh look, the corpse has found the dying girl.' Came the unmistakeable tone of the Grand Vizier. 'What a wonderfully morbid pairing you two make.' He said a little too boldly for his own health.

Christine felt Erik preparing to launch and do God knows what to the arrogant man, so she quickly covered.

'Hello, Grand Vizier. Yes, we do have a rather exclusive little group here, don't we? I'm sure we could arrange for you to join us if you wished.' She offered, making Erik find himself grinning wickedly at the idea.

The man paled slightly, but only took the challenge. 'How long do you have?'

'Two months, give or take.' Christine answered back easily.

The Vizier got a grin that made Erik's skin crawl. 'Well, if there's anything you wish to do before then that a certain skeleton cannot provide, I'd be more than happy to oblige.' He laughed darkly.

This nearly sent Erik flying at the man, but Christine held his arm rather firmly, hiding her clutch cleverly. She tipped her head to the man cordially.

'Thank you, but I think that one service I shall not be needing.' She told him evenly.

Growing tired of her immovability, the Grand Vizier waved her off and left, his posse of mindless followers close at his heels.

Erik looked at Christine in wonderment. 'How did you…?'

'They were just words, Erik.' She said, sighing.

'Words have power.' He told her sagely.

'Only if you let them.' She shot back just as wisely. 'Now, why did he have it out for you?' She asked, growing darkly curious.

'I've been going over his head a bit in court. The Shah has been favouring my opinions over his, though being his bother-in-law, he still has to listen.' Erik explained cautiously. He knew her feelings on the subject of his immersion in court and how it often consumed men of weaker stuff.

'Hmm,' she hummed thoughtfully. 'I wouldn't let him be a concern. He's got power and connections, but he's faint of heart. I don't think he could bear to have someone killed, and he's not smart enough to overthrow you if you are as close to the Shah as you claim. No, I'd let him be. He's all talk. It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for.' She told him with complete seriousness.

To say Erik was stunned would be an understatement. Shocked would not even do it justice. In fact, he was just a few moments short of his jaw dropping.

'Did-did you just give me advise?' He asked at length.

Christine rolled her eyes playfully. 'Just because I don't get involved doesn't mean I don't understand.' She said, shaking her head as she rose. She waited for him to stand before taking to the edge of the pond, walking along it easily.

'Why don't you? Get involved, I mean.' He looked up at her as she feigned unsteadiness for a moment.

'Because, it's more fun to watch. Humans are funny creatures when they think they have something to gain or lose. But mostly they're just entertaining to watch because they don't know what they're doing.'

'Do you?'

'Oh, no! No one does. It's all a matter of how good they are at pretending.' She said, opening her arms for a very regal Croisé devant. 'The numbers will astound.' She continued with dry charm as she effortlessly lifted into a developpe. 'Take me for example, I have two months left to live yet I act as if it does not bother me, and you are completely convinced.' She explained, continuing her ballet on the narrow edge of the pond without wavering even slightly.

Erik looked at her hard. He wanted to tell her that he did notice, but he honestly had to admit that he found himself forgetting until she or someone else mentioned it.

'How?' He asked, wondering what her secret technique was.

Now it was her turn to look at him hard. 'I thought you were a magician.' She laughed. 'The trick is to act as if it were completely reasonable. If you look at something as if it were impossible, then no one would believe it, but if you have complete faith in its existence, then people will follow anywhere you lead them.'

She took up a fourth position facing him. 'I'm going to fly.' She told him certainly.

'You can't fly.' He argued, feeling childish.

'Why not? I've been told I look like a bird and I think I'm light enough.' She held her head up imperiously before suddenly springing into an elegant jump. She landed gracefully on the edge and looked at him with laughing eyes. 'There now, for a second there you thought I could fly, didn't you?' She cocked her head knowingly.

'Why aren't you the magician?' He laughed.

'Because, I never follow through on my tricks and I reveal all of my secrets.' She said, putting on a playful pout.

'Why do you always do ballet when you talk so seriously?' He finally asked after she did a small arabesque.

'Why do you think?' She retorted.

Erik thought a moment. 'So that your words don't seem quite so serious.' He deduced rather taken aback. He looked at her clever grin with mild wonder.

' _And_ ,' she corrected. 'Because it's fun.' She smiled broadly at this before hopping down to stand beside him. She looked up into his eyes happily until her smile started to fade. 'Besides, it keeps you distracted.' She let a bit of her darkness in as he finally registered what she had said earlier.

'Christine, you don't need to be scared.' He assured her, aching to hold her arms, or just hold her.

'I never said I was scared. I just said it bothers me. I don't want to say goodbye just yet.' She told him honestly.

Erik felt something within him stir. He found himself a step closer to her. She was oh so tempting for him to just pull into an embrace. 'Christine, I promise, I will be with you until the end.' He swore. Deep down he felt another promise fill him. A promise he would never tell her of. The promise to not let her die. The promise to save her.

Their moment was interrupted, however, by the appearance of one of the Khanum's messengers. Before she even knew what had just happened, Erik had been –grudgingly- whisked from her side, leaving her to stand alone by the pond and wonder where things were going between them, and where she wanted them to go.

This moment, too, was not meant to last either as someone came to bring her to the Khanum only a few minutes after Erik had left. Something about this summons did not sit quite well with her. It felt oddly wrong, though she was not sure why.

* * *

Christine walked into a different room than she was used to meeting the Khanum in and immediately felt her earlier tension skyrocket. She was directed to stand next to the woman as she sat with a diaphanous veil surrounding her. Christine was about to ask what the special occasion was, but was interrupted by the sounds of tortured yelling. Looking ahead she noticed that they were in something of a balcony box looking down at a room with walls lined with mirrors. She felt a strange heat wafting up from the room and saw that there were four desperate men clawing at the walls as they deliriously scrabbled at the slick glass trying to escape. None of them seemed aware of the others and fixated on the cruelly reflective boundaries set before them.

'Khanum, what is this?' Christine boldly asked, not caring if she got on the sick woman's nerves.

'My newest toy from Erik. He built this for me.' She looked up at Christine with a grin that spoke of the true evils that festered in her twisted soul. She was enjoying the unending tortures of others without shame or concern.

'What did these men do to deserve such punishment?' Christine asked, feeling a bit disgusted for having to watch such suffering, and worse yet knowing it went on without second thought.

'Oh, probably killed someone or stole something. It matters little, my silly bird. Just watch, the show is about to begin.' The woman brushed off agitatedly.

Christine was about to ask what, when she noticed a hidden door suddenly open. Her breath caught when she saw the unmistakeable figure of Erik as he stepped out, down to his shirt and trousers, much as he had been that day she found him with all of the cuts. Instantly she began to fear for him, knowing he had sustained injury from this unknown but most likely horrible act. She had to hold herself back as the men in the room started to notice Erik's presence.

The men, who had seemed only desperate to escape turned on Erik with something resembling animalistic hatred. What brought this on, Christine assumed, was the mix of fear of being trapped and his now exposed face.

What scared _her_ , however, was the wicked grin he wore. His face did little to frighten her, but his expression of nearly insane joy sent shivers down her spine. How could this be the same Erik who had been hurt because he could not understand her joke? How could this be the man who had held her only days before as she wept into him when he told her he would not leave her? How could this be _her_ Erik?

Noting the slightly sandy floor of the room, Christine felt her heart lurch when she observed there were weapons strewn about. She looked to Erik and saw his hands were completely empty. She felt her throat prepare a cry as the first man rushed forward, waving his newly retrieved sword wildly. Erik merely sidestepped him, a thin rope suddenly appearing in his hands as he deftly flicked it round the man's neck and gave a sharp tug. A sickening snap echoed through the room and through Christine's ears as the man fell limply to the floor. She knew he was dead before he even touched down, crumpling about Erik's feet as if he were nothing more than a discarded sack.

One after another after another came forward, and all fell uselessly to Erik's skilled hand. When he finished, breathing only mildly heavily at the exertion, he wound the rope around in his hand and let it disappear back up his sleeve. He looked up at the applause, only vaguely seeing into the box. All he wanted to do right now was go up to his rooms and try to contain the destruction that would inevitably follow what he felt of the fogging effects of the hashish. He did not fight it, or care to until he heard one word come from the wickedly appraising tones of the Khanum.

'You see how talented my magician is, Christine?'

 _Christine_.

Erik's eyes growing wide with fear, searched the shadowed box to see his angel, her hands over her mouth and disgusted fear written on every inch of her beautiful face. He would have given anything in this world to never have to see that expression on her again. Much like the day she had first seen his face, which he now absently realised was bare to her, he stood frozen, paralyzed by his own fear and uncertainty.

'Christine,' he said, just above a whisper. He knew she heard it, though, because she shook her head, eyes glistening, as she fled through the door she had come in at. She flew from the room, hurrying down the halls she knew with hateful familiarity. She ran, wiping vainly at the tears which would not stop. When at last she made it to the _Gulistan_ , she collapsed in the moonlight on the edge of the pond.

Still in the room of mirrors, Erik stared up in horror at the fear he had inspired in his sweet little Christine.

'There, now,' the Khanum sighed. 'I knew she wouldn't have the stomach to truly appreciate your skills, Erik. She was meant to leave you eventually. She just doesn't understand you like I do.'

Erik glared up at the woman he had long hated and now firmly wanted dead for her actions against Christine.

'You did this.' He growled.

'Come, come. I did nothing. I merely showed her what you are, what you can do. You should have known she would not accept you. Have I not said that your value is an acquired taste?' She persisted, growing more firm by the second.

'I must go.' Erik turned to leave, feeling the hashish begin to alter his perceptions. He had to find Christine and try to explain, to show her…he knew not what yet, but he would try.

'Leave the dying girl, Erik. She is of no use to you and soon she will be of no use to anyone. You need someone who can give you what you want. Give you power, strength, _desire_.' She venomously purred the last word, though he was not listening, already heading out of the room. He vaguely heard her shout at him, but the words meant nothing. Christine. He had to get to Christine.

Erik felt like his legs were made of lead as he stumbled and staggered his way to the Rose Gardens. He prayed that this would be where she was. He was mildly surprised to notice it was night time. He had not noted the late hour of the day earlier, but now that the moon was shining with its purest silver glow in the blanket of velvet blue sky, he felt an odd sort of calm come over him. He could feel the shadows reach out their dark hands to take him into their concealing embrace. A part of him had always adored the way the black wings of the night had wrapped round him protectively. He felt safe in that darkness. He lived for night, where he could walk without fear.

He stopped short as he saw the huddled form of Christine, practically glowing in her white top and long, flowing skirt. She looked breath-taking in the moonlight, her skin shone pale against the darkness while her curls cascaded down her pure back and over her shoulders. She shook slightly as she sobbed and brought Erik back to the present.

'Christine,' he spoke with his softest voice. He had not initially wanted to use this tone because of its oddly controlling powers. He could influence even the most stubborn of men with but a word from this lulling tone.

This did little in his favour, however, as she whipped round to look at him, pulling away. Her eyes were wide with fear once again, and Erik looked down in shame. He had scared her.

'Christine, please, I need you to understand,' he tried, taking a small step forward, coming out of the shadows only just a bit.

She flew to her feet instantly. 'Don't come near me.' She cursed him. 'I thought I knew you! I thought I could trust you!' She yelled at him through hurt tears.

Erik felt like he had been run through with a sword. 'Christine,' his voice turned more pleading and despaired.

'No! You aren't who I thought you were. I knew you had a dark side, but I never thought you could…You killed those men, Erik. You did it as if it were nothing.' She wept, creeping ever further away from him.

Erik looked down again, only this time it was less out of shame, more out of pain. Her usually beautiful voice was starting to ring painfully in his ears. All sound, in fact, was beginning to hurt. He always hated this part of the hashish. The drug heightened every sense until it actually caused pain. Clutching at his head with her every word and sob, his already heightened hearing started to sting.

'Stop,' he begged, turning away from her a bit in hopes it would abate the pain.

'What? No. You need to know what you did in there, Erik! I cannot accept it!' She wept, looking vaguely worried for his sudden change in behaviour.

'Stop. Talking.' He growled at her, losing his grip on his patience and control. He felt the thought that he should leave drift through his head before being incinerated by the heat of his growing hate of everything.

'Erik, what's wrong?' She asked, jumping a bit by his harshness. She took a tentative step towards him though every ounce of her being urged her to run. She hated him right now, but she still could not bring herself to leave him if he was hurt.

'I said STOP!' He snapped more than just verbally. Lunging forward, he overcame her in two of his long strides and held her thin throat in his hand. 'Stop! Just stop!' He yelled down at her, no longer seeing her.

'Erik,' she only barely managed to choke out, scrabbling at his fingers at her neck. She was quickly losing sight along with her breath.

He felt himself shouting at her, saying God knew what, as he continued to choke her. He leaned her back, over the pond as her fingers started to slow and her arms grow heavy.

Christine felt the world start to fade around her, all growing black. She saw Erik's face, twisted and warped with fury, become fuzzy and vague as she tried to put two thoughts together to get him to stop. She was not afraid of death, but she was afraid of what would happen to Erik if he stayed in this place. Perhaps he truly wanted to kill her, she did not really care; she just did not want him to have to stay in the poison of Persia.

Erik knew that just a little twist would bring that snap to end her. She would be silent then, but something held him back. He could not stop, but he somehow could not bear to end it so quickly. Her grey-green eyes, turning almost ashen in the reduced light, started to flutter closed.

Suddenly, Erik's vision was filled with a flurry of black and white feathers and an odd sort of honking. He let go of Christine as he tried to defend again the strange attack that was baffling him with its constant and blinding motion.

Nadir had heard some of what had happened from one of the guards and now found himself running through the halls of the palace in the hopes that he would be able to find Christine or Erik before one of them did something stupid. He had not expected anything of what he saw when he finally came to the Rose Garden. Christine was on the ground, coughing profusely while holding her neck tenderly, while Erik confusedly battled a black swan. It would have been comical if Nadir did not know that Erik was still filled with the terrible drug that probably brought whatever pain Christine was currently trying to recover from.

Hurrying to her side, Nadir took her shoulders firmly and lifted her to look at him. Already, angry purple bruises were forming on her usually flawless porcelain skin. He held her to him protectively as the swan had backed Erik off enough to calm down a bit. The great ebony bird kept a distrustful eye on the man, but came over to Christine to make sure she was all right. It occurred to Nadir that this was the swan who made brazen overtures to her on a regular basis. The bird had gallantly defended her against Erik's threat.

'What the Hell is wrong with you?!' Nadir found himself shouting at Erik as the man caught his breath. 'How could you come here when you were like this?! You nearly killed her!'

Erik had felt like he were outside of his body, watching it act on its own with dull indifference, but now he crashed back into the moment at Nadir's words. Blinking, Erik saw clearly as Christine continued to cough, blood splattering her delicate and shaking fingers as she fought to regain breath. From her protective shield of Nadir's arms, she looked at Erik with unbridled fear. He saw the bruises that his cruel fingers had stained her flawless flesh with.

Nadir watched his already pale face lose all colour as he was brought back to reality and forced to see what he had done, and realise what could easily have been. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but nothing came. It was just as well. There was nothing he could say that would make this all right in Nadir's eyes. He felt Christine move in his arms to look up at Erik, she was still gasping a bit, but her look of pure betrayal and unbearable hurt shattered him. Nadir watched every hope, dream, or unknown wish within Erik suddenly crumble away to nothingness. It was over.

Erik stumbled back into the suddenly cold embrace of his beloved shadows. He had never felt so alone. Nadir looked at him with disgusted hatred, but Christine…oh, Christine. She looked at him with such fear and hurt he thought he would just fall through the earth straight to Hell; where he belonged. He deserved nothing less than unending torture, and her sad and betrayed eyes held it all.

Erik left them. There was nothing he could do to fix this. It was all over because of his own foolishness. He had cursed himself.

 **A/N: *Hides from assured projectiles* It was time she learned a bit about him. Now they're even…kind of. Thank you as always for you kind support for this story, I love every review and am grateful to each follower. You all give me the courage to keep writing and the incomparable joy to be sharing something I have put so much of myself into. See you next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: *Uses best cheesy announcer voice* Last we saw our heroes they were embroiled in a conflict of morals and safety! What will happen next? I apologise ahead of time for the shortness of this chapter.**

Four days passed before Nadir could stand to see Erik. It was his job to spy on him, but he started to weigh the possibility of defying the Shah against having to see the masked man again. His trust in him had been shaken, though nowhere near as much as Christine's had. Nadir knew it was the hashish that had caused Erik to act so terribly upon her, and he was honestly glad it was out of violence rather than other…instincts. He knew Erik had no faith in such a thing happening, but if he did it would be with Christine. She looked at him and spoke to him like no one else, perhaps like no one ever had. This was why Erik's actions hurt so deeply. Not only had she lost someone she considered a friend –chances for finding another growing impossibly slim by the day-, but Erik had hurt someone he valued more than anything. She was the finest jewel in his collection, but more than that she was a person, living and breathing, who had seen his face and remained beside him.

It was partially out of respect for this bond, as well as the friendship he had tentatively begun to form, that Nadir decided to pay Erik a visit. Knocking on the door, he absently wondered what he would find within. He had been bracing himself to be stern and not relent to anything, but thinking now what state Erik may be in sent him into worry. Following the assenting call from inside, he opened the door cautiously, dreading he knew not what.

Nadir was surprised to say the least. Erik was calmly at his desk, working away as he drew and occasionally read over notes of proposals the Grand Vizier had brought up in court. He seemed the same as always.

The room, however, was far from normal. Bits of glass littered the floor in front of the desk where the French doors had been shattered, the constantly abused coffee table was upside down and missing part of a leg, and the bedroom door was slightly askew on it hinges.

'What happened?' Nadir asked, though he knew he did not need to.

Erik stopped his work and turned to look remorsefully at the Daroga. He had no words, but he did not care. Nothing about the Persian's opinions of him mattered anymore. Looking down, he felt a darkness close in around him, despite the plentifully warm sunlight streaming in through the windows.

'Erik, this has to stop.' Nadir stepped around the glass carefully as he made his way to the centre of the room. 'You cannot keep doing this to yourself; it's going to kill you.'

'Does she want to see me?' Erik asked.

Nadir knew full well who he meant. He sighed, looking down. 'No.' He answered dejectedly.

'Then it doesn't matter.' Erik turned away.

There grew between them a long pause, echoing throughout the room. At length, Erik spoke again.

'I scared her.' He uttered, nearly inaudible over the roaring silence.

'Yes. She cries every time she sees the bruises, and I think she has nightmares, but it's hard to tell. She has mild fevers when she sleeps too long, so it might just be that.' Nadir shrugged, feeling his own incompetence in the face of her illness and emotional distress.

Erik felt tears prick his eyes, but he forced them back. He held his breath to keep out the tearful raggedness they insisted upon. 'I did this to her, Nadir. If I had only followed your advice and just let her be, she would not be suffering so. I ruined her, as I ruin all beauty.' He cursed, knocking some stacked paper onto the floor beside him.

Nadir watched the inner torture Erik was putting himself through over her. He was right in not wanting the two to meet, but somehow he could not bring himself to enjoy his victory. There was no pride in his being right in this.

Stepping forward, he placed a hand on Erik's shoulder. This was the first time he had ever done something like this, and he saw the apprehension in the man's eyes as he also realised this.

'She…did not say she _didn't_ want to see you.' He offered, feeling the foolishness in his words, but also a plan forming in his head.

Erik turned away. 'No, I cannot. Not after what I did; what I could still do. I feel its unsteadiness lurking in my mind. I can't wash it clean. I'm too…too damn unstable.' He finished at a loss, hanging his head as he felt the pain of each memory with her stab through his mind. Her smile, her laugh, her grace and poise, her wit. All of it, forever burned into him like an engraving of all the beauty he could never possess.

'Have you ever tried opium?' Nadir hated himself for asking, but seeing Erik like this made him worry for the man's safety, and Christine was self-destructing. It was not a great option, but it was one of the last ones he had. Perhaps the poppy's calming effect could quell Erik's temper to at least find a way to apologise, gain closure, _something_. Neither one could keep going like this.

A flicker of a flame of curiosity sparked within Erik's eyes at the suggestion. He found himself desperate for anything that may give him the chance of even seeing Christine again. Much like that first day, he felt the intense desire to just be able to watch her, worship her from a distance, and admire her for the beauty she was.

* * *

Nadir was a bit surprised to see how much the opium effected Erik. He seemed just to come into a state of –admittedly unsettling- calm for a little while, until suddenly he wished for them to go to a bazaar. Nadir had never thought Erik one for crowds unless he purposefully drew them, and even less for the constant hustling of a popular area, so the request took him off guard. They went, nonetheless, and Erik bought many ridiculous things, ignoring the customs of bartering and therefore being swindled at every turn. None of it seemed to matter to him, though. He bought numerous toys clearly intended for Reza and a whole crate of opium. This last purchase made Nadir truly wonder about the wisdom in his supplying Erik with the addicting drug.

They were going to start heading back when Erik suddenly disappeared. Nadir instantly flew into a panic, trying to locate his lucid yet relaxed companion for the better part of an hour before the masked man appeared at his side as if he had never left.

'Allah, man! I was looking everywhere for you, where did you go?' Nadir demanded, feeling very much like a parent who had momentarily lost their child.

'I had to get a very special present.' Erik explained, eyes set on their way back to the palace.

Nadir considered asking further about it, but the man looked to be on a mission, and judged it best not to get in the way of that. They journeyed back in near silence, Erik's eyes ever set on some distant point that Nadir suspected to be the _Gulistan_. Sure enough, as soon as they were back, they made a turn not to go to Erik's apartments, but to the gardens.

'Erik, I don't think you should-'

'I'm not going to speak to her. She won't even see me. I just have to give her something.' He told the Daroga, making a hushing gesture as they neared Christine's favoured side of the botanical park.

They both stopped, just in the shadow of the archway when he saw her. She was thinner than he remembered, but still beautiful beyond words. She was sitting in the shade of a great bush of violent crimson flowers, curled up with her legs tucked into her chest. She had her head resting on her knees, though her breathing did not suggest she had been crying.

Once more making a quieting gesture, Erik crept from his hiding spot and over to her. He was completely silent, though if she looked up she would most assuredly see him. Nadir thought this foolish, but did not see any other way of getting close to her. After ducking down a mere instant, Erik was coming back to Nadir, showing no signs of joy or despair. Retaking his position, the masked man waited patiently for her to notice the gift. He had spent several minutes trying to find the right present for her, but felt quite confident in his selection.

Christine felt an odd breeze beside her, but did not think to act upon it for a few moments. She looked up and around her, searching with a bit of trepidation for the cause. She was about to give up and just admit she was going insane or credit it to her illness, when she happened to look down at her side.

There, on the yellow-green grass sat a small wooden box. It was neatly polished and the same dark brown as her hair. Relaxing her legs out a bit, she reached over and picked up the box, opening the lid gently. Upon doing so, a soft tune began to play. She did not recognise it, but somehow it simply felt like home.

Resting her face on her knees again to continue to watch her music box play, she let her tears fall. She knew who had given this to her, and what it meant. With everything that had happened, and Nadir's assurance that Erik had been under the influence of a particularly nasty drug, she still found herself somewhat afraid of her once friend.

When the box finished the tune, she closed the lid and held it to her as she started to sob. She was tired of crying, of being hurt by misunderstandings and secrets. She was tired of being alone, but she was too afraid he would not accept her if she tried to gain him back. She knew he had never wanted to hurt her and that it was not his fault the Khanum had him kill people for sport. She feared his own darkness would start to consume him if he continued to do these things, though.

From where he hid, Erik felt a wave of disappointment as she started to cry. He had not wanted that. He had wanted her to smile and be happy again, not weep. He noticed she was holding the box to her, so at least she liked it. Taking what he hoped was a bracing breath, he stood, compromising his position. He heard Nadir hiss at him, wondering what he was thinking and doing, or if he was in his right mind. Erik doubted the last part quite seriously, but he did not care. This was not going to be solved until he actually spoke with her.

Christine had sensed movement out of the corner of her eye, but she could not bring herself to move. She just sat there, curled up in a ball as Erik approached. She was initially frightened, though she was not sure why, but as she watched she noticed something different about him. He seemed eerily calm, which put her on edge. He came over, looking at a spot on the ground next to her, but still far enough for her not to feel trapped or threatened. Upon reaching it, he knelt down, putting his hands on his knees and casting his eyes downward. He looked like someone who was trying to coax a wild animal to him by appearing smaller and less frightening.

'Christine, I know you will probably never forgive me, and I don't expect you to, but I'm sorry.' She opened her mouth to speak, but he quickly continued. 'I know I'm a monster. I know that what I did to you, and do for the Khanum is wrong in your eyes as it should be in mine, but I just don't see the way you do. I've been forced to kill before to save myself and I don't regret it. Though I admit this is not the way I should be using my skills, I wanted you to know that it is simply a part of who I am. I'm sorry I hurt you.' He let a bit of his self-disgust into his tone there. 'And I swear I will never bother or touch you again.' He continued to look down. He had not the strength to face her inevitable look of fear.

'You hurt me,' she whispered, feeling absently at the bruises that encircled her neck.

Erik winced at her words. 'I know. But I'm never going to do anything like it again, I promise. I will stay as far away from you as I can, if that would satisfy you.' He nearly begged.

'Are you going to continue killing and taking the hashish?' She asked, leaning a bit to search out his elusive eyes.

'No. I'm going to stop all of that. I'm taking opium now, so that should help. It's really quite nice.' He put in with a dreamy sort of smile.

Upon hearing this, Christine leaned back. 'Opium? Who gave you that?' She asked, her voice rising in pitch.

'Nadir.' Erik answered innocently, looking up at her change. 'I bought a case of it today at the bazaar.'

'No.' She suddenly clutched one of his hands. 'No, please don't Erik. I don't want you to take it anymore. Please.' She begged, tears rolling down her cheeks once more.

'Why not? What is it that you want, Christine?' He looked at her expectantly as if he were ready to fly off to get whatever it was she wished for.

She looked at him a moment, seeing his pupils the size of pinpoints from the drug. 'I want my Erik back.' She wept, throwing her arms around his neck and crying furiously into his shoulder.

Erik put his arms around her, only looking a bit concerned over her sorrows. 'But I am Erik.' He looked down at her shaking form confusedly.

'No, you're not. I want him back. Don't let him leave again.' She wept.

'I just wanted to protect you, Christine.' He said, somewhat dismayed.

'Not like this. If you just be yourself, you won't have to.' She told him, calming down a bit again.

Erik felt himself through the slight veil of indifference and contentment pull her back a bit to look at her. He puzzled over this girl continually, but it was things like this that made him wonder how she was real. She slowly began to smile at him as he fought back the opium. It was a losing battle, however, as the effects were still too strong. But for one brief moment, he felt the warmth of her smile as she looked at him. That was enough. He had broken everything, but with one act of compassion and kindness, she had fixed it. No, _they_ had fixed it, he remembered as she took his hand.

Though still a bit tentative around him, they talked for a while about useless things as Erik found everything in the world wonderfully fascinating. Were it not for the fact that he had done this to himself on purpose, Christine would have laughed at his constant state of contentment. Even Nadir, who eventually joined them, got a kick out of watching Erik marvel at things usually taken for granted. He was not shy with his opinions, though. But then, he never was in regular life, so expecting anything different was just silly. He did earn himself a few light bumps from Christine, however, as his verbal filter was even less strict. But each tap was accompanied by either a sly grin or a blush and mischievous gleam in her eye.

 **A/N: I love putting Erik in unusual situations just to see how he reacts. Thank you Melstrife for your review. I got the email about it, but the website's having troubles with showing them to me. It says thou art a guest, so I cannot PM to reply, so all I can tell you is to keep hoping for that good and we shall see where it goes. I thank you for your support and kind words.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Happy 4th of July to all of my US readers, and just a wonderful day to all of my non-celebrating readers.**

Erik was happy to have things back to some state of normality as he began to rebuild the bridge he had burned between him and Christine. Thankfully she helped greatly in the reconstruction, allowing them to return to the way it had been before his own stupidity and selfishness had mucked it all up. Erik found her to be quite enjoyable to be around despite the occasional days when she could not stop crying, or the times she would get lost in her own head, or when she coughed so hard he nearly had to hold her until she could regain breath. It was not that he hated these moments of weakness, in fact, he valued them very highly as she chose him to be the one close enough to witness them.

Despite all of this happiness, though, nothing could quite cut through the stress that went along with being spread too thin over too many projects. He had the Shah's palace to build, the Khanum to constantly entertain, though he now refused to take her drugs or kill needlessly, and Christine to take care of. All of this was beginning to wear on him as the court grew more and more partial to his opinions. Erik began to feel like his mind was a thread being stretched too far. If one more weight was put on it, he feared he would snap. And he was pale with terror at the thought that he might do so in front of Christine. He was beyond lucky to still have her here, but one outburst from his dark imagination may sever their friendship forever and potentially kill her. He would do anything to keep that from happening.

It was with this in mind that he asked the Daroga if he and Christine might be able to spend a few days with Reza. He missed the boy dearly and longed for a break from the stifling world of the Shah. Nadir agreed, but warned him of a letter he had received from Reza's attendant. Erik assented grimly, knowing this may be the last chance for Christine to see the child before either of them…he could not bear to finish that thought, and refused to admit he was beginning to wonder if he could actually find a way to save Christine.

She was of course overjoyed at the idea and practically flew to the stables, ready to ride the very instant Erik had finished his proposal. He reminded her as they mounted that it would only be for a very few days as he could not be spared from court for too long. She absently agreed, preparing to visit the dear boy they both loved so well.

Oddly enough, the ride across the rolling and stretching greens did not make her cough. In fact, she seemed to be in better health than Erik had thought possible. He still watched her like a hawk, though; ready for any signs of her being too unwell to travel. It was then that he got an idea of something that would help him kill two birds with one stone. He only hoped it would be pleasing to her.

'Christine,' he asked, riding next to her with ease. She turned her excitedly bright eyes to him, making him smile in spite of himself. 'I was wondering if perhaps when we get the chance, you would like to come see the building site. I know how you enjoy getting out a bit, and I could show you what I've been working on.'

He did not think she could smile any wider. 'You mean it? You would show me?' She looked remarkably like Reza when offered the chance to learn a bit of magic.

'Of course. If you want to, that is.'

'Oh, I would love to, Erik! Your drawings always look so marvellous, I cannot wait to see them come to life.' She beamed at him with all the warmth of the sun.

'Then it shall be.' He bowed slightly, enjoying how she grew even more excited -if that were possible. He adored seeing her smile just as much as hearing her laugh. But nothing quite compared to the sound of her voice when she called his name. That was a music that he held above all else. It was partly out of the beauty of the sound, and partly because she would call from across the _Gullistan_ , beckoning him over to her, and nearly bouncing with joy at his coming to see her. She was the only person he knew who was honestly happy to see him and have him near, no matter the time or occasion.

Erik found the treasured smile fading, however, as they neared the house. He searched every portico, balcony, and covered pathway, but no sign of Reza. He looked somewhat nervously to Nadir, who was looking rather pale, but not surprised. Christine was nearly in tears by the time they had brought the horses to the stables. She flew as she always did, seemingly not touching the ground any more than was necessary, as she went into the house. She searched and called to him, hearing his voice grow eager as he came out into the living room. He was in a wheelchair, looking around vaguely.

'Christine?' He asked of the air to her right.

'Yes, Reza. I am here.' She assured, floating down to his side and taking his hand in hers. 'I have come to see you.' She told him with a smile in her voice, though the graceful expression was lacking on her face.

'I am sorry I missed your trick on Ren. I was busy practicing the magic Erik taught me.' He told her, smiling broadly as ever.

'That's all right.' She told him. She had done no such trick, having been too concerned for not seeing him.

'Have you perfected it yet?' Erik cut in, seeing Christine's wandering eyes grow sadder and sadder as she noted the state the child was now in.

'I think so.' Reza nodded eagerly, taking Erik's hand happily.

'Well, why don't you show your father, while I help Christine to unpack?' Erik offered, noting that the young woman was not fairing very well.

'But I want for you and Christine to see it too.' The child protested disappointedly.

'Reza,' Nadir warned, following Erik's weighty glances. 'You should do as Erik says. After all, am I not a good enough audience?' He tried to sound happy, and it worked for the child but felt dull to everyone else.

'Of course you are, Father.' The child brightened, but still held a bit of dismay at not being able to impress two of his favourite people.

Erik escorted Christine out and into the hall that led to their chambers, quietly. Once the heavy wood door was closed, however, she burst into tears. Erik wondered to himself when he would ever be used to this, but one look at her shrinking form told him he never would be.

'He's…He's…' She could not even bear to finish.

'I know. It does this sometimes, progressing rapidly in a short amount of time.' Erik explained, feeling useless. He hated that feeling, especially with Christine.

'You know what it is. Can't you fix it?' She looked to him, knowing she was hoping against hope.

Erik shook his head sadly. 'I'm afraid it's not something I can remedy. It's not an infection or curable disease. It's inside him in a way that I cannot fix. I'm sorry.' He felt the inadequacy of his words as he watched her despair deepen.

'How long does he have?' She asked after a long while of sniffling back the tear which would not stop.

'Not long. If it continues like this, he won't be able to swallow anymore and will die from starvation.' He explained grimly.

'Don't…let it get to that point.' She told him with an eerie seriousness he had not seen from her before.

'That's for Nadir to decide.' He admitted. He knew this was hard for the Daroga to hear the other day when he had explained it, but now that they were faced with the deteriorating child, it felt somehow more understandable. Nadir was still slightly opposed to it, but what father would not be?

Erik was dragged from his thoughts by Christine's next words.

'You brought me so that I could say goodbye, didn't you?' She looked at him with sad knowing in her eyes.

He had no words, only nodding and casting his gaze to the floor.

Christine thought on this for a moment. 'He doesn't know about me.' She told him. 'He doesn't need to. I don't want him to worry.'

'That's wise.' Erik agreed. Any extra stress would do the child no good, and learning that the woman he brazenly admitted to love was dying would only serve to hurt him more. He simply would not understand.

Christine nodded, regaining composure and started to pass by him, but stopped a little ways from his shoulder. Erik tried to hold in the flinch and gasp as she reached out to touch his shoulder.

'Thank you, Erik.' She told him, looking him straight in the eye. She meant it oh so deeply.

He stood there for a few moments after she had left the hall, still feeling the warmth her tender fingers had brought to his skin, through his cloak and shirt. She had actually touched him, he realised as he closed his eyes to the pleasure that thought brought him. She did not fear him enough to simply pass him by, but stopped and touched him to thank him. His head swam just a bit as he began to feel something within him burst into flame. He was not sure what it was, but it felt good to have such intensity inside. It felt right. He also wondered how long he had been trying to ignite that fire.

Going back out to join Reza and Christine, he picked up one of the many mysterious boxes he had brought along with him. Most contained toys he had for Reza, but this one was special. He went over to the child and whispered conspiratorially in his ear. The boy's eyes widened and he eagerly nodded up about where Erik stood.

Christine, who was sitting on the floor digging through a mass of books the child had requested she read to him –as stories had always been his favourite with her-, looked between the two questioningly. Somehow, Reza seemed to sense this and tugged Erik's sleeve to get his ear. They whispered back and forth for a moment before the child was once more beaming.

'Christine,' he asked of her, clearly failing at concealing his excitement. 'Would you like to walk with us through the gardens?' He nodded at her eagerly, clearly showing her the answer he wished her to give.

She shook her head at the floor, laughing softly. 'Of course, Reza.' She stood, taking the handles of his wheelchair and giving Erik a grin that told him neither boy were being as secretive as they liked to believe. Erik merely smiled back as if telling her he had no idea what she was insinuating.

'Is she all right?' Nadir asked once Christine and Reza were safely outside.

'I think she'll be fine. It's just a lot to get used to and handle.' Erik watched her in the gardens. The soft greens and occasional flare of a vibrant plant highlighted her perfectly. If he were any kind of painter, he would have spent years trying to capture the beauty she so effortlessly displayed with every movement.

'Do you still regret knowing her?' Nadir probed.

Erik looked downright offended by the mere thought. He looked at the Daroga as if he had spontaneously grown another head. 'Why would I ever regret knowing an angel such as her? She is most likely going to be the best part of my miserable life.' Erik shook his head minimally before walking outside to join the pair.

Nadir sighed. He had tried he told the heavens with his eyes. He had tried.

Outside, Christine was telling Reza about the birds in the Rose Garden at the palace and how the swans looked so elegant with their graceful necks and flawless plumage. He giggled at some story about her cygnet, Petit, and how he had had trouble learning to swim at first. He thought it wonderfully entertaining to hear of the animals Erik had helped and cared for.

'Is it true you have a bat named Noir and a lizard named Fred?' The child questioned innocently when Erik approached.

'Yes, though there is some dispute over the name of the lizard.' Erik eyed Christine as she hid her laugh behind her hand. It was a thinly veiled disguise, but he did not care. He lived for the laughter in her eyes as he pretended to argue with her.

'I've brought something to show you, Reza.' Erik told him, leaning down more to the child's level.

Christine gasped as he brought out his arm from beneath his cloak. She had not even noticed he had kept it hidden within the dark layers of the fabric until now. Resting happily against him was a Siamese cat. But not just any cat, oh no, not for Erik. Around its neck lay a diamond jewelled collar. This was one of the Shah's cats. _The Glory of the Empire_ as it was called, and undoubtedly one of the ruler's favourites.

Erik held the cat out and helped guide Reza's hand to the creature's soft, tawny fur. He watched the child coo happily to the animal, making it purr gently at the praise and attention.

'You simply must pet it, Christine. There's nothing softer.' Reza told her, turning in her vague direction.

She eyed the cat cautiously. 'I'll take your word for it. The Shah's cats don't generally like me.' She told him, looking to Erik to hopefully show a bit of the concern she felt certain he should be feeling towards this act of treason. If he was caught…she did not even wish to consider such an atrocity. Nadir, however, felt differently, as he came up to see what all the fuss was about.

Christine had watched Nadir for four years. She had seen him flustered, frustrated, distraught, and even quite angry, but none of those dared come close to what she saw in him as he looked at the stolen cat in Erik's arms.

'Are you quite mad?!' Nadir burst out. Christine nearly shrunk back at his sharp and biting tone. Erik noticed this and instantly tensed. 'Do you realise we could all be killed for your careless theft?'

'Daroga, I shall return her before she is missed.' Erik tried to placate the man, but his own fury was mounting as both Christine and Reza began to grow worried.

'Please don't be angry, Father.' Reza put in. 'I told him to as a joke.' He tried to look brave for taking the fall for whatever it was Erik had done, but his own fear at his father's unusual fury showed.

'Reza, how could you be so foolish?' Nadir shot at him, calming only slightly in the face of his son's admission.

'Stop shouting. You're scaring him.' Erik stepped forward, between the Persian and his son.

Christine saw the breach of safety and came forward, pulling Reza away a bit, but the child would not have it.

'No!' He cried, reaching out for Erik desperately. 'I don't want to stay here anymore! Erik, take me with you! Take me away with you!' He cried, hugging the now shocked man.

Erik had half a mind to allow the child to stay, but he could not bring himself to do it. He turned away, stepping from the boy. He simply could not do something like that. Reza was all Nadir had left. He realised then what he had inadvertently laid claim to. He knew it was wrong.

Christine took Reza back inside and knelt before the child, trying to calm him as he cried, repeating over and over how he wanted to leave with Erik. Despite her desire to assure the boy everything was all right, she felt a grain of doubt creep in at the thought of Erik's potential plan to leave. She knew he had promised to stay with her, but she knew better than to completely hold him to such a promise. Perhaps he intended to leave Persia after she had died. That was good at least. He could be free then.

From inside, Christine watched the men continue to argue. It did not escape her notice that the jewelled collar of the cat suddenly disappeared. Somehow she had always known Erik would be the kind to take what he pleased with complete disregard to the standards of most human propriety, but she had not fully committed her mind to thinking of him as a thief. She realised then just how much she had yet to know about the man she so daringly called friend.

When they came back in, she made quick work to usher Reza off to his room for a nap. She watched him go, his attendant looking at her somewhat pityingly as he saw just what all she had to deal with. Once the boy was safely out of hearing range, she turned smoothly from her slight crouch to nearly looming over the men who were both considerably taller than her.

'You two need to stop this right now! I don't care what your argument is with each other, but it ends now! I will _not_ have you upsetting him like that again.' She burned them with an unmatched fury that they would not soon be forgetting.

'You,' she pointed at Nadir. 'I don't know what was promised to that boy, but you have no right to take it or his hopes away from him.'

'And Erik,' she turned, seeing the veritable mountain of prepared excuses and comebacks he had for anything she planned on saying next. Anything except what she did say, that is. 'Stop being so damn possessive of everything.'

She gave one last sharp glare to both men before storming out to go to her own room to cool down.

Nadir felt a bit bad about what he had done, but one look at Erik proved the man had it worse. Even with the mask, he could tell Erik looked traumatised. Nadir felt a bit of guilt over this, but before he could act upon it, his companion was heading for the front door.

'Where are you going?' The Daroga asked concernedly.

'I have to go return something. I'll be back late tonight.' Erik said, sounding somewhat dazed before leaving like a whisper.

Nadir watched the man go with a sigh. That girl had him badly.

* * *

Christine had asked about Erik's mysterious disappearance, but Nadir only served to put her off by waving vaguely that the man would be back that evening. When pressed, all the answer the Daroga would give her was a stern look that told her all she needed to know. She should know better than to try to lay claim to a man that was as transient as a breeze. There one moment, gone the next; all on a whim that only he could dictate.

She waited patiently for him to return, but when dinner was served without him, she began to worry a bit. Nadir once more gave her the look that told her to let the man go as she had promised she would, but she could not help worrying something had happened to him. The Daroga told her mildly of when he had travelled with Erik to bring the man to Persia, insisting that he had wandered off sometimes for days on end to explore on his own.

Nadir cautiously watched her take this information and wondered at what was spinning through her head. She had noticed Erik had stolen the collar of the cat with unusual ease, and she had seen him kill, what did she think of him now? Nadir was curious if these faults had inspired some distance between the two. She now knew what he did; that Erik was no ordinary man. Deciding to bring this topic up after Reza was in bed, he told her to wait in the living room to talk with him.

'I assume you wish me to end my friendship with Erik?' She crossed her arms and looked at him defiantly.

'Why would you say that?' Nadir stood firmly, but eyed her hesitantly.

'Because every time you wish to speak with me alone it is about Erik and how I must tell him something or distance myself from him.' She told him, letting a bit of her frustration into her voice.

'Christine,' he started in decidedly the wrong tone for her.

'When you are my father, then you may decide who I shall or shall not have as a friend. But until such time as you transcend space and reality, you must learn to accept my decision in the matter.' She announced.

Nadir took a long, laboured breath. So this is what it is like to have a seventeen year old daughter, he wondered to himself, suddenly glad to have been blessed with a son.

'All I meant to say was that you know little to nothing about the man, and already you are scolding him like you two are married. Are you not concerned about his background? His skill in murder and stealing? Christine, he stole jewels from the Peacock Throne without a care in the world and replaced them with cut glass. Surely you must see the curse of having one without morals as a friend.' Nadir begged, urging her to see reason, to see what he had seen Erik do while also praying she never would.

'Erik is not a curse!' She took a determined step forward. 'And if he is so terrible, why do you allow yourself to befriend him? To let him come so near to Reza, and to me? If you truly did not wish for me to know him, you would never have let him meet me. You know you could have stopped him if you put your mind to it, but deep down you know what he means to me! You could not stop it because you know I need him!' Hot tears were now sliding down her face as she yelled. Her stance did not weaken, but her eyes did, showing how much it mattered to her. 'I need him, Nadir. He keeps me sane. He keeps me whole. Without him I fear I would simply rather die than live the torment that is to come.'

Nadir watched her battle her inner instincts. She wanted so badly to be her strongest self, to stand up for what she believed in as she had all her life, but her body was betraying her. He could see the coughing approaching as her chest shivered in her attempts to constrain it. She wanted to hold onto something that could not be possessed, while also understanding its want to be set free. She was right on all accounts, but he still feared she was turning a blind eye to what Erik could truly be. He had seen the bloodthirsty fury in those dark eyes, and he knew of the horrors those elegant fingers were capable of, yet he had also seen Erik suffer to hide them from her. He had seen the man slave far harder than he should to keep his darker self away from her innocent light.

'Just be aware that not all light comes from the source. Some can be reflected without being absorbed.' Nadir told her guardedly as she fought through coughing to remain standing tall. Well, as tall as her five foot, five inch body would allow.

She nodded before leaving the room, still coughing terribly, but afraid she would disturb Reza with the sound. She did not wish for the child to worry needlessly.

Going to her room, she tried to calm her breathing and mind as it spun around Nadir's words of warning. She knew Erik was far from what would be considered healthy when looking for a friend, but she could not resist him. Something about the way he always looked at her as if she were the most important being on the planet, but not out of pity for her condition, made her feel warm and wanted. The way he moved and spoke exuded a sort of sensuality she could not quite define. At once full of longing, but too full of reverence to act upon it. He made as if touching her would cause her to shatter. He feared tainting her, while also wrapping her in a cocoon of his velvet voice. He did not realise how he consumed her sometimes simply by speaking. He was like a drug to her, and she was beyond addicted.

Finally finding something of sleep, as she allowed herself to relax with the sound of an evening rain that came down against the roof. It offered a sort of dampening to the noises of her raging thoughts and helped her mind to settle. Sleep wrapped its silver-lined wings about her as she drifted through the hazing mists of unconscious calm.

Her peace, however, was not meant to last as she awoke suddenly to the sound of desperate yelling in the house. It was Reza and he was calling for her in a frightened voice. Without question, she threw on her long white dressing gown and flew down the hall.

Erik, who had arrived back just a few hours before this all started, poked his head out into the hallway, ready to run to the child's aid, when he was struck by the sight of Christine. She always looked beautiful, but now, illuminated by a sudden streak of lightning outside a window, she was a pure vision. Her dressing gown flowed out behind her much like his own cloak did, only a stark opposite in colour. She looked once more like a swan in flight as she raced past him, not even noticing his presence. He adored moments like this where it was purely her.

Christine raced straight to Reza's bedroom as a particularly loud bit of thunder rumbled through the sky, causing the child to duck his head with a whimper.

'Hush, Reza, it's me, Christine. I'm here.' She told him, climbing into the bed beside him and wrapping her arms securely round his quivering shoulders.

'I'm scared.' He cried, burying his head in his curled up knees.

'Shhh, it's all right. I'm here, there's nothing to be afraid of.' She told him, squeezing him in preparation for the next clap of thunder as lightning split the ink-black night. 'It's only thunder and lightning. They can't hurt you here. You're safe.' She assured him.

Erik crept to the opened doorway of Reza's room in time to see the child flinch from the sound and burry his face safely into Christine's chest as she rubbed his back and smoothed his hair comfortingly. He could remember a time when he, himself had been scared of the phenomenon, but now was a different story.

'It's all right, Reza.' Christine cooed, eyes flicking to the doorway. 'Erik and I are here.' She told him, faintly hearing Erik's surprise as her noticing him.

'Erik's back?' Reza poked his head up to look blindly about the room in vain search of his friend.

'Yes, Reza.' He assured, taking a seat on the bed beside the boy, looking at Christine in wonderment. There was no possible way she could have known he was there unless she really had seen him in her flight past his door.

'I hate thunder and lightning.' Reza snapped with all the spite a mere child could muster.

'Shhh, now, don't say such things.' Christine told him a bit more harshly at his tone. 'I happen to like the thunder.'

'You do?' The child looked in her general direction with awe filled eyes.

'Yes, I like the way the thunder echoes in the hollow of my chest much like a baritone voice, and the way the lightning races its crooked lines across the sky. They're both beautiful in their imperfect way.' She told him with that childlike enthusiasm that Erik had marvelled over for some time now.

'Did they ever scare you?' The boy asked.

'Yes, once.' Christine looked to Erik. He felt the bottom of his stomach drop out as she continued. 'But not anymore. Now I think they're wonderfully unique. Beautiful, in their way.' She did not break eye contact with him as she said this, making him believe she had a double meaning. Making him hope against hope that she was referring to more than the atmospheric disturbance outside. He could never bring himself to ask, though. No, best to let his fantasy live.

'Will you sing to me, Christine?' Reza asked, interrupting Erik's train of thought.

'Of course, dear.' She leaned over to kiss the child's forehead before beginning.

Erik could hardly believe his ears as she sang an old French lullaby. He had not heard this song in so long he thought he had forgotten it. He had listened to it once when he had been travelling with the gypsies as a child. He had instantly loved it, but had not had the opportunity to hear it again since.

As Christine sang the beautiful lilting melody, he could not stop himself from joining her. He could hardly believe he still remembered the tune. She looked at him in amazement the instant his voice joined hers, but she did not falter. She was entranced by the way his voice blended seamlessly into harmony with her own as if they had been meant to sing together all their lives.

She felt as the melody transported her to a place she had not realised existed just on the wave of her own music. It was better than dancing. She felt herself melt into his voice, let it carry her away to worlds she had never before dared to go. The storm outside meant nothing as she floated along in their music. Their perfect harmony bring a feeling of absolute bliss and happiness to every corner of her heart. It consumed her, but only as delicately as if it were made of the night air itself. His voice was as hard as lightning, but somehow as soft as a candle's light.

It was only when the song was done that she remembered a now sleeping Reza lay in her arms. She had been secretly possessed by the music, taken somewhere she now longed never to have to leave again. She knew Erik felt the same as he continued to gaze at her with the same wonder in his eyes that she had.

'Good night, Reza.' She whispered, laying the gently smiling child back as he continued to sleep. She kissed his head one last time before sneaking out of the room with Erik close behind her.

Once they were back in the hallway and on their way to their own beds, she turned to look at him with what he believed to be starlight shining in her still misty green eyes.

She hummed happily in her smile. 'Good night, Erik.' She told him before turning to go to bed.

'Good night, _Christine_.' He watched her pause in step as he whispered her name in his softest tone.

When she turned to look back at him, however, she found the hallway empty. A shiver ran down her spine as she thought of his voice. Their song still echoed through her head as she gently drifted off to sleep that night, wondering what the next day would bring.

 **A/N: Bonus points to anyone who noticed the ALW lyric references in this chapter. Double bonus points if you find the lyrics (only slightly altered) that are not generally sung in Music of the Night. I love them because they describe Erik so perfectly, but they are normally left out for an instrumental break. There are a few versions I've heard with Michael Crawford where he sings it, though. Also, a big thank you to tarheelborn for following this story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: There a good bit of feels in this one, just to warn you all. I hope you enjoy nonetheless.**

The next couple of days with Reza weighed heavily on Christine, and Erik knew it. He could see her trying not to cry or straining to remain happy for the child who was rapidly deteriorating before her eyes. When the night came where the boy had trouble eating, Erik knew something would have to be done…for both of them. He was loath to discuss the boy's health with Nadir, given the man was just as tense as everyone else, but Christine was another matter.

'I was thinking I would take Christine out to the site. She needs to get out a bit.' Erik told the Daroga somewhat suddenly after putting Reza to bed. 'You can spend a little alone time with your son.' He put in hopefully.

'I agree, just be aware she can get quite mischievous when left to her own devices for too long.' The man warned, happy, but mostly too tired to argue about it.

Erik grinned at this. 'You forget, Daroga, so can I.'

Nadir gave him a doubtful look, but shrugged. He would find out soon enough.

The next morning, Erik brought the idea to her and once more was delighted by her eager response. She was thrilled to be going to see the monument he had been slaving to make for the past month or so, and having time away from the house would be a nice change.

'I've never been out this way before.' She told him as they rode. She had since turned round in her saddle and laid with her back against Ren's sturdy neck. Her arms were crossed casually and her ankles were doing the same. She was the picture of comfort while amazingly in an unusual position on a moving horse.

'It's not much farther. You should be able to see it soon.' Erik said, squinting into the bothersome sunlight. He could see better than most in the dark, but daytime was a different matter. 'How do you do that, by the way?' He asked, his curiosity finally getting the better of him.

'What, lay like this? Oh, it's easy so long as you have faith in your mount.' She grinned at him.

'Has she ever thrown you?' He asked, eyeing the pure white horse.

'She tired once, but it didn't work. We get along quite well now.' She reached back to pat the horse's shoulder lovingly. 'You should try it with Cesar. You two seem pretty well acclimated to each other.' She nodded to the raven black equine with enough respect in her tone to make the head gesture seem more like a slight bow.

'I'm not sure he'd like it. I don't bind him with a bridle, he carries me where I need to go.' Erik explained.

'Fair enough.' She smiled, effortlessly returning to a regular sitting position in the saddle. Erik was slightly mesmerised by the fluidity of her movements. She made everything she did look so easy. Giving him one grin as warning, she chirped something to her horse before speeding off.

Erik urged Cesar on, knowing the stallion would be just as stubborn in not letting her win the impromptu race. He shared in some of her laughter as they speed along the hard ground, their horses eagerly puffing from the excitement. Erik somehow remained behind her, but even from there he knew the instant she laid eyes upon the site. Her whole back changed from the thrill of the race to the wonder of what he was creating.

She stood up in the saddle, gasping from the race and from the magnificence before her. Even unfinished, she could tell that this structure would be unlike any other the world had ever known. She remained, lips parted in wonder as they slowed to a stop outside a tent on the edge of the site. It was not until Erik came to offer a hand down that she realised she should dismount.

Stepping onto the ground, she could not take her eyes off of it. Erik noted that she took in every detail and intricacy of the building. He could see her cocking her head to try to envision what it would look like when completed.

'Come, I'll show you the plans.' He said, gesturing her into the tent. He brought her over to a desk towards the middle of the room, pointing out little pieces of the architecture he had so painstakingly designed. She smiled at each one and nodded when he would explain certain elements. He was amazed it interested her at all, but she seemed to soak up every detail, held rapt by his every word.

He was just about to tell her of a particular room he had kept secret even from his workers when the foreman cautiously interrupted. Erik had found himself objecting to the man's intrusion, not wishing to share Christine's company with anyone at present. She, however, introduced herself and put the man at ease with one of her winning smiles. Before he knew what was happening, Erik was knee deep in discussing the intricacies of a particular part of the structure that the foreman was confused on. He answered the man's questions and took the time to explain each and every step that needed to be taken to properly construct that particular section.

When at last they were done, Erik looked up, expecting Christine to be standing by quietly, but found her gone. Instantly he flew into a panic, wondering where the girl could have gotten off to.

Hurrying out of the tent, he searched frantically for her, until he heard her silver-belled laugh coming not from the ground level, but from high above him. He looked up to see her several feet off the ground, perched comfortably on a bit of scaffolding and holding some tools while one of the workers guided her hands.

'Like that?' She asked, seeing the encouraging nod when she moved to carefully round the edge of a bit of stone.

'Christine,' Erik called up to her with still a bit of panic running through him. He had climbed many such pieces of scaffolding and most far taller than where Christine was, but it was not until she was up there that he realised how dangerous and rickety they looked.

Hearing her name, she looked down to see him, wide eyed at her little venture. She waved at him happily as if it were perfectly natural for her to be up there.

'What are you doing up there?' He asked, fear growing to frustration.

'I was just learning how to properly round off this stone. Bahman says I'm quite good at it.' She explained, still acting as if it were nothing.

'Christine,' he put his fingertips to his forehead. 'Please, come down. Carefully.' He added with some urgency.

Her smile faded to a bit of a pout, but she did as he asked. Erik closed his eyes as soon as she was back on the ground and walking over to him. He felt his heartbeat in his head and worried he might be tempted to do something to her that he would regret.

'Erik, are you alright?'

His eyes snapped open when he felt her delicate fingers rest on his arm. He stared at them in wonder for a moment before looking up into her concerned features.

'I'm fine. Just don't…scare me like that. I turned round and you were gone. You could have been hurt.' He told her earnestly.

'I'm sorry.' She was surprised by his worry, but nodded with a soft smile. He relaxed a bit at this.

Taking a deep breath, Erik offered to show her around, keeping a close eye on her as much as possible. It went spectacularly well until he misplaced her once more, only to find her just around a corner, thinking he was still there next to her. He had been stopped by one of the workers, and she was thoroughly confused when she turned round to see him looking exasperated.

Besides this, Erik counted the trip as a success. He saw more smiles in this one day than he had seen from her over their month of acquaintance. She was eager to explore every inch of the construction with a fondness he found himself smiling at. He pitied Giovanni a bit, knowing he must have had the same struggle keeping the then boy under some sort of control.

'You know, I could teach you to design buildings if you wanted.' He told her in a moment of reverent silence. He could not get enough of the sight of her.

'Hmm, I was actually having a good time carving the stones, though I'm not really strong enough to do anything big with it.' She explained hopefully.

'No.' He cut her off sharply.

'What? Why?' She protested mildly, trying to find his eyes as he looked away.

'Because, the stone dust gets into your lungs and eventually kills you.' He told her, remembering far too well his beloved teacher's rasping coughs and blood stained handkerchiefs. Giovanni had deserved better in an apprentice, but Erik supposed they only both learned that lesson too late.

Christine scoffed at this. 'The tuberculosis is doing that already.' She sounded nearly bitter in her brushing off of this horrible side-effect.

Erik looked at her, showing a bit of fear at her passive pronunciation of her own fate.

'It's slowly eating away at my lungs, Erik. I've probably only got a couple weeks of singing left in me.' Her normally light eyes had suddenly darkened at this. She was doing a wonderful job sounding passive-aggressive towards the issue, but her eyes told a different story.

Erik felt more than ever the burden of his promise to save her. He would do anything to keep her voice from dying. This he swore.

Before he knew it, though, it was time to leave. He offered her a hand to mount her horse, but she was already up and waving to a few of the workers who had apparently been kind to her.

'Do you make friends everywhere you go?' He asked, eyeing the men a little sharply.

'I try to.' She told him, still waving. 'It makes the world seem less lonely.' She smiled, now decidedly not looking at him.

'Is it lonely?' He asked out of curiosity as to her answer rather than disbelief.

'Extremely.' She said rather solemnly. Looking back behind her, though she brightened.

'It really is splendid, Erik. Maybe I can make it back to see it again.' She smiled darkly.

'It would be my pleasure.' Erik told her, his whole hopes put into those words.

* * *

They arrived back at the house just in time for dinner, Nadir eyeing them both heavily as they came in laughing and standing decidedly closer to each other than they had been when they had left.

'Did she cause any trouble?' The Daroga asked, when he could catch Erik somewhat alone. The way the man widened his eyes and took a heavy breath made Nadir burst out in laughter. 'That bad?' He asked, still shaking with mirth.

'Oh, shut up you old fart. She only wandered off twice.' Erik grumbled with a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

'What, you didn't learn the first time?'

'The second time was my fault.'

'When it comes to Christine, my friend, I would say both times were your fault.' He patted the masked man on the back, laughing.

'Yes, well, she seemed happy. In fact, she complimented my work quite heavily.' Erik could not release his perplexed expression as he looked to the girl who was now happily playing with Reza.

'Of course she was, she likes you. Besides that, she has eyes. Your work truly is unique, Erik.' Nadir told him. He watched as Erik grinned a bit whenever Christine laughed.

'Why does she like me, though? She knows little to nothing about me and yet you talk as if I am one of her closest friends.' Erik frowned in frustration at the puzzle that was Christine Daaé.

'That's because you are. As to the why, I think only she can answer that mystery.'

Erik nodded at this, the wheels in his head visibly turning on a way to solve the enigma. Nadir decided to leave him to it, going off to help get Reza ready for bed.

Time seemed to slip by Erik as he continues to ponder over Christine's attachment to him. It was not until he heard a nightingale whistling in one of the distant trees that he realised how late it was. Rising from the plush chair he had been sitting in for the past few hours, he was about to go off to bed when he saw, silhouetted in the sliver moon's light, the form of Christine sitting on the balcony. She was gazing up at the thick blanket of the sky, besprinkled with shimmering stars, her back against the door frame and arms coiled about her pulled in knees. Like a moth, he was drawn to her light as the moon's gentle radiance reflected off her silky smooth skin.

Taking off his jacket, he went over to rest it on her shoulders. He mildly startled her, though her surprise quickly changed to a soft and gentle smile.

'It's getting cold out.' He told her as she leaned forward to wrap his jacket around her and pull it close. She looked up at him with shining eyes, silently thanking him. He smiled and slid down to sit opposite her. He stretched his long legs out, sighing at the cool marble of the balcony floor. He rested his head back against the door frame and gazed at her as she looked up to the sky.

'It's funny the things that stick with you. I don't remember my mother, but I do remember little bits of songs she used to sing me. I think of them when I look at the moon. Father used to say she was as pale as the moon with eyes that shone like a cobalt sky. He said one day I would be just as beautiful as she was, but he said a great many things. He used to tell me stories of the Angel of Music. This angel would visit singers and musicians and would teach them how to play more wonderfully than anyone on earth. He said I would one day be visited by this angel just as he was, for he truly played more beautifully than anyone I've ever heard.' She looked at Erik at the end of this as if trying to convince him. 'Father said when he died, he would send the Angel of Music to me.' She looked down at this, knowing such fantasies were of little meaning now.

'Where did you grow up?' Erik asked suddenly.

'A little town not far from Uppsala. We stayed there until I was about six, and then we travelled so Father could play.' She explained.

'I'm from Boscherville, it's a ways north-west of Paris.' He told her. She raised her eyebrows at his sudden admission.

'So you are French.' She grinned. 'I thought you were, the language seems so perfect on you.' She nodded at her own victory.

'Do you think Swedish suits you?'

'No, I really hate the language.' She shook her head in growing embarrassment.

'Why?'

'Eftersom jag låter som jag ständigt stryper en gås.'

Erik looked at her, puzzled.

'Because I constantly sound like I'm strangling a goose.' She translated with a laugh. He laughed as well, enjoying the sound of their voices together.

'I don't think it's as bad as that.' He defended. 'Russian sounds like you're in the midst of fighting bears, German sounds angry no matter what you say, and Italian sounds like cheap French.' He told her. She laughed at each of these but mock-winced at his judgement of Italian.

'No love for Italy, then.' She looked at him, surprised he could be such a harsh critic.

Erik darkened. 'No. Not anymore.'

She cocked her head questioningly, but did not pursue the topic. He would tell her when he was ready, she decided.

'I'd have liked to go to Paris. It sounds like a very beautiful place.' She gazed off dreamily.

'I could take you there, if you wanted.' Erik offered in a moment of uncharacteristic boldness.

'What, just run off to Paris at the drop of the hat? You'd leave all this behind just to spend my last month on a whim?' She looked at him sceptically.

'Christine,' he leaned forward, ready to tell her of his inner promise, ready to tell her anything if she were simply to ask. 'I'd-'

'Don't.' She cut him off. She shook her head. 'Don't throw your life away for me.' She stood, walking over to the rail, leaning on it heavily.

Erik watched her, mesmerised as always, but also wondering. 'Christine,' he came to stand behind her, arms reaching out as if to embrace her, but not having the strength of will to actually touch her.

She looked down, just peeking over her shoulder. 'Nadir was right, you shouldn't get attached to me.' Brushing past him, she went back into the house.

It took some time before his knuckles could release the railing enough to return to their admittedly pale pallor instead of the bone white they had become at his tight grip. His breathing finally slowed back to normal from its tight gasps. He berated himself for his own foolishness. He had made a similar mistake before and it had cost him everything he had ever held dear. Everything he had wanted as a child, taken away from him in one act. He found himself now terrified it could happen again. He could lose her so easily. One more glimpse at his darker side and she could easily fly from his grasp. But at the same time, she was fading away. He was going to lose her unless he found a way to save her.

Walking back to his room, he stopped at his door to see his jacket carefully hung on the doorknob with a tiny bit of paper such in the pocket. Picking up the paper, he read the one word and felt something in him break.

 _Merci._

* * *

The day finally came, as Erik had hinted to Nadir some months before, when Reza started failing. They were happily eating dinner when the child found his throat did not wish to swallow anymore. He would cough hard enough to make Christine's bloodstained handkerchief look like she were breathing a little heavily. They all were silent as the child struggled to eat, Nadir paling with every cough his darling son was forced to make, Christine looking like she was a thousand miles away while her smile stayed the same, and Erik closing his eyes tightly at the decision he would assuredly be making.

While Reza was being prepared for bed, Erik took Nadir by the arm, serving as both a support and a firm warning. They did not speak, only exchanging knowing looks. Finally, Nadir collapsed into one of the chairs, Christine looking on from the couch as they silently discussed the inevitable.

'He's my son, Erik.' Nadir said head in his hands. 'He's all I have.'

Christine rose, walked over to the crying man she had seen stand so tall for so long. She knelt down on the floor beside him and soothed his shoulder.

'Nadir, you have-' She stopped, realising how hollow her words were about to be. Yes, he had her, but only for two more months…maybe even less. 'I'm sorry,' was all she could manage in the end.

Erik watched them for a moment, feeling the weight of what he had to do rest heavily upon his shoulders.

'It'll be painless and quick.' He promised, turning to go into the child's room, a bowl of sherbet in his hand. He walked in, seeing Reza still coughing a bit as his body continued to fail him. He spoke soothingly to the child, feeling his sorrows prick his eyes. Looking up, he was surprised to see Christine coming in and sitting on the bed beside the child, much like she had the night of the storm.

'Would you like your sherbet now, Reza?' She asked somehow cheerily.

'Yes, please.' He nodded tiredly, his voice small and distant.

Erik fed him the frozen treat while Christine brushed his hair back with her fingers. She hummed soothingly as the child smiled.

'Do you remember when we first met?' She asked the boy, now fighting back tears.

He nodded. 'I thought you were an angel. You were so pretty. You're still the prettiest woman in the whole world, Christine.' He swore seriously. 'But you were sad because your father had died and you didn't know anyone in Persia.'

'Yes, but you made me smile. You made me so very happy, Reza.' She smiled down at him, though she knew he could not see her face, or anything else.

'Will I be alone?' He asked suddenly. He surprised them both for realising what was happening. They had never spoken of it, but somehow he knew.

'No, Reza, you will never be alone. You will be with your mother again. Maybe you'll even find my parents.' He started to nod softly, eyes drooping closed. 'And I will be there soon.' She kissed his head as he slowly slipped away. She pulled the child into one last embrace, crying but struggling against the sobs she knew would wrack her to the core. Leaning in, she whispered in his ear the traditional prayer.

'Verily we belong to Allah, and to Him shall we return.'

Erik stood, letting his own tears fall as he leaned over and lifted the child into his arms as if he were merely asleep. Christine watched Erik walk to the doorway where Nadir now stood, frozen by a grief which had yet to wash completely over him. Erik handed the child off to him and left without a word.

She watched Nadir hold his son, still in a daze. She realised that she was now intruding and rose to leave as well.

'Christine,' Nadir called after her. 'Tell Erik…' He trailed off, not able to think, let alone speak those words which he knew needed to be said.

'I will.' She nodded, understanding. That was what Nadir always respected about Christine. She understood so much for one so young. She could look deep into your soul and help you where you truly needed it most. In a way, Reza had been right when he had first seen her. Christine was an angel.

Flying out the door, she searched the darkness for a very specific shadow. She knew if he truly wanted to hide from her, there would be no possible way for her to find him, but she hoped against hope that this was not the case. Indeed, she soon found him and raced over to him, turning him around by the black mass she assumed to be his shoulder. He turned, but all she could see of the shadow was his burning white mask in the darkness. She could not make out his eyes or even the white of his shirt, but she knew he was in there. Towering over her in an oddly imposing shade, she looked deeper to find the man beneath. Reaching up, she draped her arms round his neck and pulled him down to rest his chin on her shoulder. She did not speak or make a sound, simply standing there, holding him. She let his silent tears slip through her clothing to touch as gently upon her skin. Ever careful, he let his arms touch delicately at her back.

They stood there for some time, Christine silently holding him, not caressing his hair, or rubbing his back, just holding him as he cried tears for the night to consume. This night would hold many secrets, and this would be one of them. At last he stopped and she released him. She looked up into his eyes, though he knew she could not see them. Smiling ever so gently, she turned, letting his fingers glide across her palms and trail down her own slender fingers as she left him to go back to the house. He watched her go, seeing her walk tall and strong in the face of this debilitating sadness that threatened to absorb every being around the home into its gloom. She was like a light, flickering, but still shining and guiding the lost to salvation and strength. Erik felt his own glimmer of light, small and dying, brighten just a bit from her sheltering it from his darkness. She had held him in the depths of his despair, something no one had ever done before. Thinking on it briefly, she had done many things no one else had ever dared to.

 **A/N: Thank you emmaaaaaaw for following this story.**


	15. Chapter 15

The next week was tough. Christine and Erik went back to the palace, Nadir staying at his home for a few more days to mourn. They did not talk much, mostly because Erik had once more been thrown back into being torn apart by his multiple and demanding projects. The Khanum was growing tired of Christine's shrinking range, pushing it each time until she wound up coughing uncontrollably for several minutes. Erik was forced to watch her without being allowed to help, not that there was much he could do. He would have to listen to the Khanum's degradation of the sickly girl, noting what a disappointment she was to her. Erik would be beside himself with fury, but Christine would always save him the trouble by shooting back at the witch as soon as she had breath to do so. He wondered how such a slight young woman could shoulder such insults so valiantly. He marvelled at her as she continually broke through his expectations regarding that gender. He had long since believed that women were only made to tempt men, to be beautiful so that men would wish to look after them, to be a burden, in essence. But not Christine. She always pulled her own weight, and on occasion his too. She was as strong as she was beautiful, but that only made things harder. It would be hard for him to let go. This realisation was put to the test only a week after their return from Nadir's.

The Grand Vizier had always despised Erik. Hated the man –if he would even call him such a thing that- with all his being for the threat he posed to his delicate balance of power. Erik stood to overthrow everything the Vizier had slaved to accomplish in bringing Persia into the modern world. The being, more skeleton than man, had just shot down one of his proposals for a college. The details were thin, but so were the Vizier's hopes of it being approved any time soon. Now all was dashed to pieces.

His mind spun dizzily to think that the Shah, the most powerful man in all of Persia, was now taking advice from some sideshow freak who could do a few fancy tricks. This was an outrage that he, brother-in-law and respected dignitary, was now forced to sit back and be ploughed over by one with no experience in politics. This man was nothing more than a child playing with things he did not understand. It was all a game to him. He did not see how it affected the world around them, or perhaps he simply did not care.

Storming out of the main chambers of court, the Grand Vizier, as well as many of his followers, fumed in the hot sunlight, ignoring the dark shadow that approach behind.

'It is insupportable that the opinions of a demented magician are permitted to carry weight in this fashion. How can Persia take its place in the civilised world when her affairs continue to be misguided by the twisted fantasies of an insane monster?' He finally burst forth. Throwing his hands up in frustration. He failed to notice until words were already spoken that they were not alone. Turning, he jumped backwards only slightly at the sight of Erik's intimidating stature in the doorway. Once more he looked to be made of shadow, but this time his eyes were gleaming with eerie light. It was a black light that shone in them. A light of hate.

The Grand Vizier did not seem to care, however, as he straightened himself boldly before continuing. Perhaps he was just a fool.

'It is time for us all to consider how much longer the Shah will be contented to be served by a creature who properly belongs in a cage.' He looked pointedly at Erik.

'A cage?' Came a poisonous whisper from the shadow what was growing ever darker. He had not need of the Khanum's drug for this blinding fury. Oh, no. He created this all too well on his own.

'Yes, a cage, sir, is where you belong and where I would most gladly see you confined, like the hideous beast that you are. Your pretended claim to humanity is an affront to every honest man at court!' The Grand Vizier spat, making Erik's blood boil.

Before either man could speak, however, a wonderfully silver voice cut through the tense air like a knife. They turned to see the lovely Christine, glowing in the sunlight as her diaphanous white gown billowed around her. She looked like an angel sent from Heaven.

'Are there any honest men at court? I thought they were too dull for the Shah. You know how he adores being entertained.' She said with all of the conviction of a goddess. And with her long curls cascading down her back, she certainly looked it.

With all of the grace of a swan, she went over to stand beside Erik, discretely holding his arm as she had done what felt like centuries ago.

The Grand Vizier would not be swayed by the airy tones of the Khanum's favourite songbird, however, and quickly spat back.

'There are certainly fewer now that this monstrosity is here! The depravity of your activities stains us all. You are neither an artist nor a scientist! You are a deranged fiend who should have been locked away from the world at birth! Your mind is as distorted as your face! I truly shudder to think what horrendous tales are being carried from court to the European missions!'

Christine stood erect at Erik's side, seemingly waiting for the Grand Vizier to finish. Erik felt her swift change the moment the odious man had spoken his last word. Erik wondered if it would truly be his last word.

'You know, it's funny, I find the most hideous faces in the world belong to those who so fervently argue that they are beautiful. As for the tales the missionaries are spreading, I am sure they are no different than they have always been. A young Shah who surrounds himself by fools of Grand Viziers who only gain the title through marriage.' She took the measured steps to stand before the man, head still held high and eyes sharp. 'You're right on one score, Grand Vizier,' she said, mere inches from the man. 'Erik had no experience in politics. But let me assure you, he has more than enough in execution. Have a blessed day.' She smiled with a venomous calm, releasing the man's hand which she had shaken.

Turning back to Erik, she gave him a sharp look once her smile had left her lips. He wordlessly followed her through a hall when he heard the screaming behind them.

'What did you do to him?' Erik asked, growing uneasy as well as impressed.

'You really must find a better hiding place for your tarot cards.' She told him without looking back.

Erik checked the pocket he always had them hidden in to find the deck still there, but one particular card missing. 'You gave him Death.' He announced, worried over her sudden darkness.

She hummed indifferently, no-so-discretely wiping the corner of her mouth on her handkerchief, staining it with a remaining drop of blood.

Erik tried to process all of this. He was only momentarily surprised when he found himself in his own living room while Christine walked over to the balcony doors, greeting his animals as she passed.

'Why did you do that?' He commanded more than asked, making her stop in her tracks. He came up beside her as she tried to think a way out of this.

'Because I'm tired of people hurting you.' She told him at length. She looked up at him as he crossed his arms incredulously. 'And because it's my fault.' She looked down.

'Your fault? Christine, how could it possibly be your fault? I've lived with this all my life. Everywhere I go, it's always the same.' He shook his head at her childish self-blame.

'But I wanted it!' She burst out. This made him stop. She let out a pained breath as she realised she would have to explain.

'I've lived here for four years, Erik. Four whole years of my life living the torture of being picked at, told I was nothing, and just overall Hell. I wanted it to stop. I wanted it to end so that maybe I could see a bit of peace before I died. I was tired of being the Khanum's caged little songbird, so when I heard Nadir was sent off to bring back some wondrous magician for the Khanum, I thought I could find some form of relief. I wanted a replacement. I just…I didn't think it would be you.' She admitted, looking at him sorrowfully. 'When I met you, I didn't think you could possibly be the man I had inwardly sentenced to Hell, but that day before the Khanum when she said _you_ were the magician…I just couldn't believe…I- Oh God, I'm a monster.' She broke down, pressing her palms to her eyes as she bent over with the weight of her tears. 'It's all my fault. The way you suffer. I had wanted this, but now that I know you, now that I've met you I see how terrible I was to ever wish for someone else's unhappiness. I know I can't ask you to forgive me, Erik. But please try to understand how wicked I was. I-I'm so sorry.' She nearly crumpled to the floor with this, but he came forward, placing his hands on her quivering shoulders. His fingers slowly and gently made their way to her chin, bringing it up to look at him.

'Perhaps it was wrong, Christine, but I can't find it in my heart to blame you.' He told her, resisting the urge to enfold her in his arms forever. To wipe away every tear so that she should never cry again. Yes, he wanted nothing but happiness for her.

She calmed at this, looking into his lonely, dark eyes with disbelief. He was too good for her. A thief and murderer he may be, but still he was too good; for anyone.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered again. He only smiled a bit, wiping a tear away with his thumb. Oh how he treasured the feeling of her soft cheek. Her skin so smooth and perfect. How the tip of his finger tingled at the brush of her eyelashes as she closed her eye. It nearly took his breath away.

She sniffled a bit before her brow creased slightly. 'Why do you let those horrible men get to you? Their words hold no bearing, they don't apply to you.' She reasoned.

Erik looked down and took a few steps back, turning from her and fearing the sincerity and innocence of her gaze. He knew his actions would answer her question for her, he expected her to realise he was right and silently creep from the room, never to return, but she did not. In fact, the next thing he heard made him almost gasp in surprise.

'Oh, Erik, no.' She came forward, taking his long hands in hers. 'No, don't ever believe those lies, Erik.' He looked away at this, about to object that perhaps they were not all lies, but she caught his cheek and turned him to face her, much like she had the day she learned his name. Just like then, he felt his breath catch. 'You're not a monster like that wicked man says you are. No one belongs in a cage, Erik, least of all you.'

He looked at her sadly, letting his thought turn to words that went tumbling over his lips before he could stop them. 'What do you see in me?' He almost begged, full of despair.

She paused for a moment before hardening her face and taking a slight step back, keeping a firm grip on his hands. Finally, after what seemed like forever to him, she broke into a soft smile.

'Well, you're very tall and thin,' She noted with a slight laugh. 'You always dress nicely showing you have self-respect and take care in your appearance. You do not wear any jewellery, so you are not vain or absorbed in self-importance.' She appraised his hands, rubbing his knuckles a bit with her thumbs. Turning his palms up as she continued. 'You have scars and calluses, showing you are not afraid to work hard to achieve what you desire and to be who you are. But your fingers are long and gentle, showing compassion and care.' She looked back to his general form. 'You are very lean of build and rather bony, but you still move with grace and elegance.' Her hands glided up his arms to his shoulders at this, but they did not stop until she was cupping his jaw in her soft palms.

'Your eyes tell me the most about you.' She went on. 'They hold all of your emotions. I see your sadness, your fear, and your loneliness all echoing through them. But I also see a spark of hope and happiness too. Those lights are the ones I wish you to keep burning.' She held his quickly watering gaze for a moment more. She was close enough to him that she could feel his raggedly quick breaths fluttering in his chest.

'You are all these things and more, Erik. You are kind, caring, strong, and intelligent. You hold more raw talent than the whole world could ever hope to understand. Or that I could ever pray to be allowed to see. You truly are a wonder, Erik.'

She felt his arms, which had tremblingly snaked round her, pull her waist to seamlessly close what little space remained between them. She felt his warm breath touch her skin as he lowered his face to hers. Her eyes were just fluttering closed as his lips came ever closer to hers when Nadir's signature knock was heard at the door.

Before the growl in Erik's chest had dissipated, Nadir was already striding into the room. Christine took a hurried step back, breaking the spell, and feeling her face turn deep crimson from embarrassment as Nadir looked between the two.

'Yes, _Daroga_?' Erik spat the title as he glowered at the floor. He knew their moment was gone, no matter how much he hoped it could be salvaged.

'I came to get you, though having Christine here complicates things a bit more.' He looked to her grimly. He knew what he had just stepped into, but he was too flustered to think on how he felt about it.

'What is it?' Erik snapped, still blaming the man for interrupting the moment and causing Christine to fly from his arms so suddenly. He was still fighting down his raging emotions as he tried to gain some composure.

'It's the swans…' He looked to Christine's now alarmed eyes.

'Petit,' she whispered, feeling a pit grow in her stomach.

'Take us. Now!' Erik commanded, offering a hand to Christine as they hurriedly followed the Daroga down the now familiar path to the _Gulistan_.

Once they got there, however, Erik understood why Nadir had not wished for Christine's presence. He was quite beyond words, himself.

All around were scattered the corpses of the four swans that had graced the beautiful pond with their natural elegance. Among them was a fifth, much smaller than any of the others as it was still a cygnet, not yet grown into a cob.

The second he saw it, Erik pulled Christine back from the portico, holding her as she began to frantically scramble at his restraining arms. She looked at him in scared confusion, knowing the look in his eyes was that of pure loss of describable words for his utter pain.

'Let me go, Erik.' She begged. 'Let me go! I have to know-'

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.' He told her, almost weeping as she continued to struggle in his arms.

'Please, Erik! I have to see. Let me go!' She was growing more frantic by the second, but all he could do was repeat his apologies. Finally the meaning of his words seemed to sink in and she looked up at him in horror. When his own reflected back at her, she fainted.

'Christine!' He called as she went limp in his arms. He picked her up, holding her as he quickly made his way to her apartment, barely waiting long enough for Nadir to open the door for him. Laying her down on the bed, his hands quivered uselessly over her unconscious form. 'Christine, please hear me.' He begged of her. She groaned softly in answer, still asleep, but setting his mind to some kind of ease. Satisfied she was all right and merely overwhelmed by everything, he turned back to Nadir who had grimly been watching them from the doorway.

'What happened?' Erik demanded, slipping back into his darker, angrier self.

'The Khanum. Apparently she does not like how close you have become to Christine. She knew how much she cared for the birds, so she had them all killed.'

'I'll skin that wretched bitch alive.' Erik spat.

'I have men already working to clean it up, but I fear what this will do to her.' He nodded at the gentle form of the girl who had once loved his son so dearly.

'As do I.' Erik looked back at his angel, turning to softer tones once more. For her, he would always be kind. For her, he would try to be good.

'Erik, about what you two were-'

'Don't meddle, Daroga, it's not healthy.' Erik said coolly.

'Just…be careful.' The Persian warned, taking his masked companion's meaning all too well.

Erik looked at him tensely for a moment. 'I'm sorry you had to come back to this.' He told him before going to take Christine's hand as he sat on the very edge of her bed.

Nadir was surprised by the sentiment, but more concerned for these two. He knew it would be hard, but if things continued to build, it might become impossible to keep them safe. Just one month, he reminded himself hopefully, then sadly as he watched Erik gasp slightly as he leaned forward to brush a lock of curls from her resting face. She smiled faintly in her sleep at the gentility of the motion, making Erik soften even more.

Nadir trusted the man, but he remembered all too well the pains and trials of falling in love. His precious Rookheeya blazing ever present in his mind's eye with all of her beauty. He remembered the moment he had first seen her, at their wedding. He had worried a bit when he had seen how beautiful she was and wondered if she would be happy with him. He was not unhandsome by any standards then, but he did not believe anyone on earth deserved her beauty. Yet she grew to love him dearly as he devoted his every waking moment to her. She was his everything.

Looking now at Erik, he saw that same devotion only just beginning to bloom as he gazed at the darling Christine. Yes, this would be a long, hard, and treacherous road for the both of them. He knew what the ending could be, but he was fully aware of the ending fate had already decided upon. He just hoped for Christine's sake that there would be enough of Erik left to put back together when all was said and done. Or, perhaps, the magician had a trick hidden up his sleeve. It seemed doubtful, but Nadir knew better than to question Erik abilities, especially when Christine was on the line.

 **A/N: Thank you iPannzSoccerz and emmydenielle for favoriting/following this story, and emmydenielle for your lovely review. I would reply to it more personally, but you've disabled your PM, so thank you nonetheless. I am ever grateful to each and every one of you who reads this. It gives me the courage and assurance to continue writing.**


	16. Chapter 16

Christine lived the next few days in a haze. She refused to go out into the garden. She ignored a request from the Khanum, though really it was Erik who had done so, claiming she was too sick to come. She spent whole hours simply lying in bed, or sitting in her favourite wicker chair staring off into the distance. The only time she came at least partially back to this earth was when Erik would speak to her, but those times did not last long as he was increasingly busy. He would come visit her and try to pull her back to some form of reality, but there were moments when he felt on the verge of begging her to return.

Finally, after almost a whole week, she came back to him. He had mentioned something about wishing to return to his music –which he had been neglecting for some time- when she at long last looked at him. It took him a bit by surprise as she had been looking somewhat through him for quite a while now, but his shock quickly turned to relief when she smiled at him.

'Would it be alright if I listened? I would love to hear how you play.' She looked at him with timid hopes. She did not wish to seem pushy, but she truly was curious if he sounded as her father did. Something told her Erik would be a brilliant musician.

'Of course, it would be an honour to play for you.' He told her, offering his hand as he rose. This gained him another of her precious smiles. He eagerly held her hand as they made their way to the door. 'Perhaps you could even accompany me. I know your voice isn't what it used to be, but Christine, you alone shall ever sing my music.' He told her, grasping both her hands and looking deeply into her grey-green eyes.

Just as he opened the door, however, all happiness left his features. Nadir was standing there, hand poised to knock the now absent door.

'Erik,' Nadir did not sound surprised by the man's presence in Christine's apartment, but seeing her so…aware was a bit of a shock. 'The Grand Vizier has fallen from favour. He's being banished to a home outside the city. The Princess has gone with him.'

'What? Erik, did you…?' Christine's hand flew to her mouth. She took an involuntary step back from him.

'Why did she go?' Erik ignored Christine's retreat and shaken expression.

'Because she loves him.' Nadir told him, still suspicious as to how much the masked man knew about the whole thing.

Damn, Erik thought. Apparently he said it out loud as well because Christine gave him a sharp look.

'It isn't punishment if she still loves him.' He vainly explained to her. 'He has not lost everything, so I can never win.' He lamented, not seeing the dark fear that was creeping into his darling companion's eyes.

'Do you think this is a game?' She asked, growing uncertain of him.

'You, yourself, said it was.' He told her.

She bit back her words of denial, knowing it was true. She had once believed it to be all a game, a silly show, but now she saw it for what it was: a death match. And Erik would do anything he could to ensure he would win. She had known he was not…perfect or particularly normal in his process of thinking, but this. This was just too much. What he had planned for the Grand Vizier was too dark and dirty for her to fathom. Realising that this was who he thought himself to be, she swallowed down her sad disappointment and tried to see him as what she knew he truly was. If he could only see the good in himself, it would all be different.

'There is a saying: Mind your thoughts because they become your words. Mind you words because they become your actions. Mind your actions because they become your habits. Mind your habits because they become your character. Mind your character because it becomes your destiny.' She told him flatly. She watched him as he grew frustrated in trying to understand it all. He was battling his two natures, she knew, and he did not know which to choose. One was what he wanted, the other was what he knew he needed. He wanted the Grand Vizier to pay for all the insults he had thrown at him, but what he needed was to be good for Christine. He wanted both so strongly, he knew he would have to make a choice. Was his pride worth losing Christine?

Turning with a growl of aggravation, he breezed past Nadir and disappeared almost instantly.

'You're toying with fire, you know.' Nadir nodded after Erik.

'No, I'm toying with a man. That's all he is, Nadir. He's not a monster, or a mystery, or a magician. He's a man. But he was never taught how to be, and that is why he struggles.'

* * *

Erik could not help but feel the pressure building over the two days as he remained absent from Christine's company. Her words still rung loudly in his head. He could see what he now knew to be disappointment in her eyes every time he closed his own. That girl was like a poison, leaching into his every fibre, yet he could not condone it or begrudge it. Something about it seemed almost a comfort, to have her there with him always, yet not near enough for him to hurt. For he knew that was what he had done. He had hurt her.

That darker voice in the back of his mind asked why he cared. What did it matter to him if her perception of him was off? It was not his fault she was foolish enough to look for something better than the twisted wretch he knew himself to be. But still…

He could not keep all of those heavenly compliments out of his head. All of the wonderful things she had said about him. Every detail of him was laid bare to her and she had smiled upon every one. She chose, however, to ignore the darkness. Part of this was his fault for always hiding it from her, but every time she came near, he only wished to show her the best parts. He held a magnifying glass to the little flame of good in him, hoping she would believe it to be greater than it was. He wanted her to like him so badly that he pretended to be someone else. Yet, with her, he had never felt truer.

This conflict tore at him. How could he not believe when so many had called him terrible? How could one singular voice, no matter how angelic and beautiful it may be, outweigh a lifetime of insult? And yet, it was her silver tones that made him feel…happiest. He would give it all away just to hear her compliment him. He would be a slave to her if she would only smile at him. He would do anything just to feel her touch. Oh, what agony her cupping his jaw had been. He could have crushed the world in his hand trying to hold himself back from her. He would have devoured, corrupted, and forever stained her if Nadir had not come in. It had taken all of his strength not to lay claim to her as she gave herself over so freely. He had been so close. Her lips, those preciously rose petals, mere inches from his own. He longed to know that feeling, but feared what would become of them both if he did.

It was partially for this reason that he left a note outside her door and disappeared before she could see him. He hid in the shadows, letting their cool secretive hands wrap around him as he watched her. She was still so beautiful, though she was growing ever thinner. He was starting to see her ribs in her chest. Before long she would be rivalling him in emaciation.

Christine knew better than to look for Erik as she bent down to pick up the note he had left at her door. That man knew how to hide, and if he did not wish for her to see him, then he would not be seen. She gave a brief sigh to his dramatics before reading his admittedly elegant handwriting.

 _Christine,_

 _I am going on a brief trip and hoped that you would be gracious enough to look after my pets. I know they like you and I will only require you to stop in today and tomorrow as I anticipate returning late that evening. I apologise for the suddenness of my request and hope you will understand. I promise to try to make it all up to you somehow upon my return._

 _-E_

She could not help the grin that came to her face as she read the last letter. Memories of their game floated back into her head. How foolish she had been back then, and how silly he had behaved around her. To think that nothing had changed would be even more ridiculous, but in some ways nothing had. They still argued over the most mundane things, he still kept his past hidden from her, and she still wished to call him hers though she knew it to be an impossible venture.

She did as she was asked, though. Honestly, she was quite happy to have an excuse to see the animals again. Noir had missed her so dearly, and Fred was healing very well. She still had yet to name the cat with the bandage over her eye, but was thinking something along the lines of Ayesha. She knew the name meant life, but she simply enjoyed the ring of it for the sleek little Siamese.

The day passed quickly, slipping effortlessly into the next and as Christine returned to Erik's apartment later that evening, she was surprised to find Nadir sitting on the divan, waiting. Looking around, she saw Noir and Fred, but no Ayesha. Putting her hands on her hips she scowled at Nadir.

'Where's Ayesha?' She demanded sternly.

'Who?'

'The cat. The one with that bandage over her eye.' Christine explained, still unhappy.

'I shut her in the bathroom.' He nodded guiltily towards Erik's bedroom, knowing the washroom was adjoined.

She rolled her eyes and sighed at his silliness. 'There's nothing wrong with her, you know. In fact, she's really quite nice.' She scolded him as she went to go fetch the poor creature.

'You know cats don't like me.' He warned as she remerged, cat purring softly in her thin arms.

'Well, perhaps if you didn't shut them in bathrooms, they would like you better.' She nodded sharply at her own correctness.

'Why are you here, anyways?' He asked at length.

'Erik asked me to look after his animals while he was away. He said he would be back late tonight.' She explained, walking over to Noir to feed him some fruit.

'So he told you he was going. Did he happen to say where?' Nadir pressed, growing concerned.

'No, why? Do tell me you didn't let him get in trouble. I warned you-'

'The Grand Vizier is dead, Christine.'

Silence reigned supreme and strove to suck all air and life from the room as it laid its weight upon everyone in it. Even the animals grew quiet. The two humans merely stared at each other, Christine in disbelief, Nadir in worried dread. Slowly, it all began to rush over her.

'No,' she muttered, shaking her head. 'No, he wouldn't. He promised me he wouldn't.' She began to protest, tears springing to her eyes as she took a few involuntary steps back.

'Christine, it is childish to hold him to something so flimsy as a promise. He's a grown man, he can make his own decisions and mistakes.'

'He said he would never lie to me.' She was starting to dip back into that world between worlds, her eyes growing distant.

'How can you trust him?' Nadir practically roared, trying to make her see reason.

'Because I-' She cut herself off as his eye widened. He knew what she was going to say. She seemed to realise it and shook her head hard as she looked down. 'No, no, I can't. I made a promise to him. I can't. I can't put him through that.' She turned away.

'Christine,' Nadir felt his heart go out to her. He knew the pain she felt. He had been so blind to her suffering. He had been so focused on Erik's budding feelings that he had completely ignored Christine's. Of course she realised it first. Erik did not understand or possibly know the word used to describe what he felt, but she did. She had known another's affection, though the relationship was different. Of course she had figured it out. And now she was afraid to bind Erik to it. Who could bind someone like that only to be forced to let go in a few weeks' time? No, she would hide it to spare him. She would suffer so that he would not have to. This was a devotion Erik would probably never understand.

Nadir was just taking a step towards her to hopefully comfort her, when the door opened. They both looked to see a mildly shocked Erik. He seemed tired, but did his best to hide it when he saw Christine.

'Erik, I thought you would be home much later.' She was hoping to sound cheery, but her growing concern over Nadir's words rang heavily in her voice.

'I came back early in hopes of surprising you.' He eyed the Daroga nervously as he hung up his cloak. He did not like the way the man was watching his every move, or the way Christine looked to be on the verge of tears.

'Erik,' she started, brow creasing as the pain of the word echoed through her tone.

'Did you kill the Grand Vizier?' Nadir asked, getting straight to the point while also moving to stand slightly more in front of Christine.

Erik looked from the Persian's stern expression to the one of bordering fear on his lovely angel. He paused, seeing the hurt he had brought to her beautiful face. He wanted nothing more than to wipe it away with one brush of his hand. To hold her to him and whisper a thousand sweet words in her ear while nestling his cheek into her soft curls. But he could not. Not now, and probably not ever.

'Answer me!' Nadir demanded at Erik's pause.

'No.' He answered at last. 'No, I did not kill him.' He slumped down into one of his chairs. He felt one half of the room take a breath before he placed a clean and gleaming dagger on the coffee table. He knew Christine's heart must have fallen at least half as much as her face did at the sight. 'I didn't get the chance to. Those damned assassins beat me to it.' He lamented, looking away from the fear he was sure was growing in her eyes. He had seen enough fear and terror this night. He did not wish for more.

Nadir left her side and came over to lean a bit on the other cane chair. 'Go on.' He urged.

Erik could have cursed the man's name. He knew what he was doing. He wanted Christine to see, to know what kind of monster she had befriended. Perhaps it was for the best. He had resigned himself to this fate when he had decided to leave. He should have known better than to hope for anything other than what was happening now.

'I went to the house having been promised the killing strike, but I was too slow in my leaving, and this delay cost me. The fools opened too many veils and by the time I got there, he was already dead. I left quickly, but in my haste I ran into the Princess. She knew the moment she saw me what had happened. She screamed. God, her scream cut through me. It can still hear it, going on and on and on.' He clasped his ears as he bent forwards, reliving the endless torture.

Nadir let the man weep, reliving more than just this night. Despite everything, he still pitied him his torment.

'You promised,' came a whisper beside the desk. Nadir looked to see a traumatised Christine staggeringly walk to stand beside the weeping being in the chair. 'You promised you would stop all of this. You promised.' She sounded like a child. The Daroga reflected on how Reza used to walk into the living room, complaining he could not sleep. He had never known Christine that young, but now she truly looked like one no older than five.

'Oh Christine,' he wept. 'How could I ever beg your forgiveness? I've deceived you into thinking I am someone I am not. Christine, this is me.' He finally looked up.

She shook her head no matter how fiercely he repeated his insistence. 'No,' she said, suddenly growing up into the woman they both knew so well. 'No, this only a part of you.' She reached up and smoothed back his hair gently. His eyes shone like he were looking at a heavenly being above him. 'I'm sorry for making you think I didn't already see it. I'm sorry for making you hide.'

Nadir had never actually seen someone find God. He had known that people found their religion all of the time. Some were born into it, but the real miracle was witnessing someone find it in another being or event. As he watched Erik gaze up wonderingly into Christine's eyes, he knew he had found the God he had been looking for all his life. At that very moment, Nadir knew that there was no hope left for this world if Fate still chose to play its hand. It would be the end of times soon enough if nothing changed. Right in that instant, Erik was surpassed admiration of beauty, longing for possession, and even instinctual protection. He had combined them and surpassed them to make something there would be no coming back from. From here on out, it was all or nothing.

 **A/N: Thank you Childatheart28 and Saphirabrightscale for favoriting/following this story.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Here's a big bundle of feels for you. I honestly think this is my favourite chapter that I have written for this story. You'll hopefully see why…**

10.

In years it can mean a great many things. To be married for ten years is a blessing, have a child turning ten is a joy, even the distance of ten years cannot be a full burden to love.

In months it means almost a full year. The tenth month, that most wonderfully cool and amber tinted time is a time to most for rejoicing the end of the oppressive heat of summer. A ten moth old babe starts trying to talk and understanding what it is you say.

In days…in days it is never enough.

There is never enough time to say good bye, whether it be years, months, or days. It is never enough. To say good bye to a friend will make your chest tighten and your eyes prick with tears. To say good bye to a family member will nearly make you wish for a great rain and sorrow to befall the whole world. To say good bye to a love…that will destroy you entirely. No tears can ever express the debilitating torture that is saying farewell to one you love more than life itself. It can drive a weak man mad, and a strong man to the darkest depths of his soul. To lose a love is to lose your heart. A hollowness echoes in the chest that will never be filled again. Try as some might, there will never be that perfect puzzle piece to fit it. Some will come close, but none will ever feel the same. A void. All consuming and black.

Christine sat, lounging on the divan in Erik's apartment, watching him work at his desk. He had asked her to come up to see him, but had not had anything planned for them to do. She had simply put him off saying she would not mind just staying there with him. She honestly enjoyed watching how fluidly he moved no matter what he was doing. It was as if all of the angles of his body had to constantly be discounted by perfectly smooth motions. He moved like a cat as always, but she observed that there was something more to him than usual. His shoulders were tense and his breathing more rapid. His every muscle seemed to be pulled taut or terribly coiled. He snapped at any sound made and seemed to have limited patience for anything. More than once he screwed up the paper he was drawing on and threw it hard at the wall. Being paper, it bounced off comically at his overly-aggressive motions.

Christine had simply endured this display until his arm came sweeping across his whole desk, sending everything on it clattering to the floor. His roar of frustration make his breathing heavy and laboured as she hurried to his side, boldly reaching out to his arm.

For an instant, as he looked at her sudden contact, he did not recognise her. His vision was so blinded by rage that her beautiful face meant nothing to him. He knew his fury must have burned quite brightly in his eyes because she furrowed her brow sternly. He adored her even more for this –if that was even possible- because she did not back down or show fear at his damnable temper.

He felt his features soften as soon as he realised who was standing next to him and…touching his arm. His heart nearly leapt from his chest as he noticed her hands. So soft and gentle upon him but grounding enough to make him come back to this world.

'Christine, I…forgive me.' He hung his head at his childish display of frustration.

'Erik, what's going on, hmm? You've been on edge for far longer than is healthy. What's wrong?' She looked up at him pleadingly. She slowly began to guide him over to the divan.

'There's just so much, Christine.' He told her, plopping down on the couch and putting the heels of his palms to his eyes. 'I have made myself too indispensable. Try as I might, I cannot be in two places at once. It's just…too much.' He told her, feeling the weight of his own body dragging him down. If only he could be a bit lighter, be truly a magician, it would all work. He could satisfy everyone, then. But he knew, deep down, even if he could split himself six ways, it would never be enough.

10.

Christine saw the weight of that number pressing him down. She could see it mocking her as it stood on his tired shoulders. She knew. She knew how to fix it. How she should have fixed it long ago. It would have saved everyone so much trouble, but back then she did not have the reason she did now. No, she would not have been strong enough then. But now…now she had more power in her resolve.

Coming over to him, she gently took his shoulders and pushed him to lie down. He started to protest, but she hushed him sternly. Going into his room, she came back with a blanket. She slipped his shoes off, tucked his legs onto the divan, and cast the blanket over him.

'Sleep, Erik.' She practically commanded. 'You are too tired with worry. You need to rest.' She told him as he opened his mouth to protest. Sitting down on the floor, she soothed his shoulder as she hummed a lullaby.

Try as he might, Erik could not keep his eyes open. He was floating, sailing on the silver lake of her sweet music. Her voice caught here and there, but she did her utmost to keep it smooth and calm. As he drifted off to sleep he was only vaguely aware of her suppressing a cough.

She sat on the floor beside the divan for several hours, reading one of the books he had stacked on the coffee table. It was rare for him to have anything on the now battered piece of furniture, so she took extra care in handling the small tome. It was in French and was mostly a collection of old fairy tales from all over the world. She looked over her shoulder to the still sleeping Erik. It seemed somehow odd to have such a man reading stories most heard as children, but she could not complain or argue as she was being quickly wrapped up in them herself. She was deeply enjoying one about a mermaid who had fallen in love with a prince and made a harsh deal with a sea witch to be able to see her love when Erik stirred behind her. Putting the book down, she turned to see his hand, which had slipped out from beneath the blanket and hung with balletic poise, was now tightly clenched. His breathing was quick and he was starting to jerk about, clearly in the throes of a nightmare.

'Erik,' she whispered gently to him. 'Erik, shhh, it's just a dream. It's just a nightmare. I'm here, nothing can hurt you.' She took his hand, smoothing out his fingers into her gentle palm. 'Shhh, just relax.' She urged, starting to hum a bit. She had to give up on this, however, as her cough began to return. She did not wish to wake him with the horrid sound of her retching, so she sufficed to sooth his shoulder.

What she could see of his face did relax and calm at her touch. She smiled at his innocent bliss. She longed to remove his mask so that he could be more comfortable, but did not dare to without his permission. Instead, she ran her fingers through his thick, dark hair. It was soft and smooth under her hand, and she noted the small smile her motions brought to his lips.

'Oh, my poor Erik.' She cooed as she cocked her head to look at him better. 'You worry over so much. The Khanum demands you so very often –that witch-, the Shah calls you off to politics at every turn, and here I am, making you worry even more. I'm so sorry. I don't mean to be such a bother to you, Erik. I never did want it to be this way, but I know how to fix it. I won't see you suffer over my burden anymore.' She pulled his hand to her and kissed his pale knuckles before placing it beside him and patting it comfortingly as she rose.

Erik, who had been awake when he felt her touch his hand, had watched her nearly weep for him through veiled eyes. He still could not believe she cold care so much about him, but that mattered little when her words sunk in. Casting off the blanket in a hurried flourish, he flew to the door, leaning over her to put his hand against it. He stood at her back, holding closed her exit. She did not jump or move as he loomed over her, still trying to catch his breath from the effect of her insinuation.

'Christine, you're not a bother to me. You make all of my other worries vanish. I spend my days waiting to see your smile because it relieves all pressure. I don't know what I would do without it.' He admitted, wondering at his own honesty. He watched her try to hold in her tears, quickly losing the battle. Her shoulders were shaking terribly before she did the most unexpected thing he never could have anticipated. Turning around, she flung her arms around his torso and simply buried her face into what her comparatively short stature could reach of his chest.

Erik took an involuntary step back from the impact. He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him as he gasped for solid breath. Looking down in an amazed daze, he saw Christine, sobbing into him. His little Christine was right there, pressing herself up against him for comfort. He felt her breath heat his skin through his quickly dampening shirt as she cried her pure tears into him. Her arms clung to him as she began to shake even more with the force of her sobs. Just when he was starting to get used to this, his arms cautiously curving around to meet her back and hair, her knees gave out beneath her. He instinctively held onto her as they dropped so that he was sitting on the floor with her laying in his arms, cheek still held to his chest. This sent his breath into ragged gasps.

'I'm sorry,' she wept again.

'No, Christine. You need never be sorry.' He felt his hand bravely come up to run from the back of her head all the way down to the tips of her curls which now pooled around his arm which continued to hold her lower back. It felt like rubbing silk strands and his breath caught in his throat because of it.

They stayed like that for a good while, though it could have been years and Erik would have treasured every moment just as much. She was so sweet in his arms, even if she was crying. At length, he noticed her fingers begin to loosen at his back. He pulled away, expecting the moment to be over, when he noticed that she had snuggled her cheek into his chest and was happily sleeping.

Erik thought his day had ended with pleasant surprises from Christine, but this proved they were still continuing. He looked down at the sleeping form in his arms with pure adoration. She was like an angel, her cheeks so tantalizingly smooth and pale. He could not stop his fingers as they gently brushed her skin. He gasped slightly at how heavenly it felt to touch her and to his infinite joy she only smiled dreamily in her sleep while nuzzling her other cheek further into him.

As if daring the precious moment to end, there came a knock at the door. Erik softly beckoned to whoever stood outside, guessing the rhythm to be Nadir's. Sure enough, the Persian walked in, a few words already resting on his lips, though frozen instantly by the sight that greeted him. He closed the door and just stood there, staring.

Erik looked up with no barrier or limit to showing how amazingly happy he was at the priceless jewel that now rested upon him and in his very arms.

'She fell asleep here, with me.' He showed his own disbelief at the fact as Nadir appeared to compose himself to asking a question. 'Me, Nadir!' He kept his voice soft and hushed, but still could not contain all of his excitement. 'Just look at her, Nadir.' Erik turned his gaze down to her once more. 'Have you ever seen something so beautiful? She's like an angel.' He showed in his eyes all of the admiration of a father holding his new-born child.

Nadir watched Erik with growing concern and considerable fascination. He crossed the room carefully and silently over to one of the chairs and sat down in it, simply observing the man he knew to be a thief, murderer, and liar as he looked down at his most precious prize.

'If there is a God, and he made me hideous so that she could be this beautiful, then I owe him my thanks for letting me meet her.' Erik said, turning his head to observe her from every possible angle and finding her stunning from all of them. 'I've never seen her look so perfect.' Erik told him, unable to part with the sight of her for more than an instant. Her wonderfully curling lashes, slightly rose cheeks, and elegant lips were more stunning than he knew possible for mortals.

'Erik, it concerns me that she would fall asleep so easily. Obviously she was crying earlier,' he pointed to the slight redness of her nose and the rims of her eyes as evidence. 'Which should hardly be enough to make her sleep so soundly. She's fading, Erik.' Nadir warned, trying to ground his slowly drifting charge.

'Don't say that! She's fine, she'll _be_ fine.' Erik snapped.

Nadir listened to this admission with a tinge of guilt at what he knew he needed to say next.

'Erik, I think we should take her to her room and put her to bed. I'm worried for her.' He added, hoping it would soften the blow a bit. He was wrong.

Effortlessly, Erik swept up her legs, still holding her with little adjustment, and stood. He stepped away from the suddenly treacherous Daroga, holding her away and into him closer.

'No!' He said, daring the man to take her from him. 'I-I don't want to.'

Nadir watched with fearful dread as the realisation fully hit home. 'Erik,' he leaned forward, his voice deep with warning.

'No! I won't let her go. She's mine. She chose me! She's-she's mine. I won't let her go, not ever!' He nearly wept in his growl.

'Erik, you can't possess her. She's a human being.' Nadir tried calmly.

'But I can't lose her!' Erik tried to explain, his voice rising louder than he had anticipated. In his arms, Christine frowned a bit in her sleep at this sudden noise.

'Shhh, it's alright, Christine,' Erik quickly cooed, rubbing her head soothingly. The last thing he needed was for her to wake and be convinced by Nadir to leave. 'Just sleep, everything's all right. Just rest.' He nearly sang, using his gentlest and most calming voice to lull her back to sleep. She readjusted just a bit, humming adorably as she did so. She smiled again, now displaying it more.

'She smiles at me.' Erik said, feeling his own tears pricking his eyes as he looked down at her. 'Me! And without thinking. I've never had someone smile at the comfort of being with me before.' He said more solemnly.

Nadir felt the man's pain, but knew he needed to be given the word, or else he may never understand. 'When you two met, I feared this would happen. I have long worried what would happen when you finally opened your eyes, and I knew if it was to Christine that you would take the whole world down with you, but I just couldn't stop you two. I suppose a part of me truly wanted you to find happiness in each other, no matter how short lived it may be. I am truly sorry for all you are going to have to endure because of my inability to stop this.' He admitted.

'Stop what?' Erik looked at the man, puzzled. He had taken a seat on the divan again, changing his positioning to brush a lock of hair from her face.

'You're in love.' Nadir pronounced with not a little dread in his voice.

Erik looked at the man as if he had spoken in a language he did not understand –of those there were few. He looked down to the smiling angel resting on his chest and grew sad.

'No, Daroga. Love is not for me. She could never…no, she is too good.'

'Erik,' Nadir looked at the man tiredly, leaning back in resignation of their not going anywhere anytime soon. 'Why do you deny it? Why do you always insist upon setting yourself beyond the pale of humanity? Have you no wants?' He questioned, growing frustrated at the labyrinth of Erik complex nature.

Erik looked at the Daroga, slowly reaching up and taking off his mask.

'Do you really need to ask? This face which has denied me all human rights also frees me of all obligation to the human race. My mother hated me, my village drove me from my home, I was exhibited like an animal in a cage until a knife showed me the only way to be free. Why should I wish any of that upon another? How could I condemn an innocent to that? And yet I…The pleasures of love are forbidden to me, but I still have all the desires of any normal man. It is my curse, Nadir. To look and feel, but never touch, never have.' He looked down, tears running over his marred cheeks. 'I still want. Oh, how I want her. But I know one touch would forever taint her. Her silver voice would tarnish and my hideousness infect her. I would destroy her if I let myself…' His shaking hand echoed just over her face as he traced her lips' contours in the air.

'I can't lose her, Nadir. I can't.' He whispered, feeling his tormenting grief wrack through him.

'What if she wished to leave? Would you hold her against her will? Would you try to keep her, to sway her to your thinking?' Nadir asked, feeling his deepest fears put into words.

Erik looked at her for a moment before sobering. He turned back to the Persia, his eyes set and true. 'No. I would let her go, if she wished it. I would never force her to remain with one such as me. I would let her go, and probably die.' He swore.

Nadir was confused as to why his eyes were so wide at this confession, this promise. He had assumed something of Erik's answer, but the conviction with which he delivered it surprised him. He had known that the man loved her, but not quite this much. He knew damn well no bounds could hold Erik, but this was far more than he had ever expected. The man was deep in love, though he had yet to admit it to himself. All the harder.

'I assume you intend to find a way to save her,' Nadir guessed after a pause.

'I'm trying. It's hard with everyone in this damned country needing me at once.' Erik admitted tiredly.

'Well, the Shah and his court are about to go off for a few days, and if you give all of your plans for the site to the foreman, that should free you up enough to look after her.' He nodded to the sleeping beauty in the man's caring arms.

'What of the Khanum?' He asked, knowing full well the woman's devious tendencies to sabotage him and Christine's wellbeing.

'I'll see what I can do on that score. It may not be much, but perhaps I can buy you some time.' Nadir told him.

Erik looked at the man, eternal gratitude shining in his eyes. 'Thank you.' He told him, showing his surprise at the Daroga's generosity in his tone. The man only nodded minimally.

'Erik, I know you love to hold her, but do you not think that perhaps she would be more comfortable in her own bed?' He asked as if talking to a child and persuading them to put down a favourite toy.

Erik pulled her away slightly as he looked at Nadir, his possessiveness shinning in his eyes. He glanced down at her, knowing deep down the Persian was right. 'But she looks so happy.' He objected softly, seeing how she still smiled a bit through her sleep-filled haze of dreams.

'I know, but it would be best, wouldn't it? Besides, do you think she would want you to keep her forever? Sure, she might like it at first, but if you kept her confined, she would begin to resent it. You wouldn't want that, and neither would she.' He pointed out, carrying his words to Erik's assured thoughts.

Slowly, so as not to wake her, Erik took her once more into his arms to carry her out of his apartment to her own. He let every step there take its sweet time as he continued to gaze down at the goddess he held. Somewhere inside he felt a pang of sorrow as he realised Nadir was right, she was getting worse. He shunned away the thoughts that inevitably crept in at this, of how soon she would not be there at all. He did not wish to contemplate such thoughts of loneliness. He was sure he would die without her. She was his purpose now. She was far more than some precious jewel, she was the one object he cared about. Take away his treasures and he could not care less, but touch Christine and the whole world would pay.

He felt his arms turn hollow and heavy as he set her down in her bed. His chest felt cold and empty without her warmth. He briefly considered just curling up next to her in the bed, but Nadir's patient stare told him otherwise. He contented himself by just watching her a few moments more. Her gentle breaths filling her chest and leaving her gracefully. Her hair fanned around her head like a brown halo of curls. She was perfection in every form.

Reluctantly he left her, but determinedly he set his mind to his promised task of saving her.

 **A/N: Thank you Tenmonthsswift for favoriting/following both me and this story! I greatly appreciate it! For any of you who may be interested, I have recently put out a one-shot which I shall, in fact, be writing a second chapter for, called Heights. It's another Phantom fanfic and is under books just like this one, so go check it out and maybe leave me a review. Thank all for your kind support throughout this story and I hope you continue to enjoy it as the days grow short.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Ok, here's a little something to get you all worked up and worried. In case you had not guessed, there are feels ahead. I think they are on par with the last chapter.**

Nadir had known it would only be a matter of time before the Shah and Khanum decided to turn the tables on Erik. Neither monarch wanted the masked man dead, yet, but there was something to be said for one who constantly ignored the rules and customs.  
As a magician, he had proven to be a wonder, as an architect, a genius; but lately Erik had begun to show the more irksome tendencies of a man. His temper and patience were wearing thin as he was repeatedly called away from Christine's side, and as  
would be expected, this did not sit well with the Khanum.

The Daroga had warned Erik not to let the witch sink her claws into him, but perhaps that could not be avoided. Were she not who she was, Nadir suspected she would have had Erik entertain her in…other ways. But, she was the mother of the Shah, and he  
was a simple magician –favoured though he may be.

Nadir had heard the gossip and knew the tension was growing between the two. Thankfully, Erik's eyes were still closed to such subjects, or at least he looked away from them. For once, Nadir found himself glad that Christine had won the mysterious man's  
affections unknowingly or otherwise.

This little pass, however, could not completely defend Erik against the Khanum's devious mind. She wanted him to explore the darker parts of his mind, and without Christine there to pull him back, Nadir worried the man would be lost to them forever. She  
was a light in that darkness that would guide him back to reality. The Daroga had seen this power work numerous times, for deny it how he might, Erik was head over heels for the girl and would willingly do anything she asked of him. A part of Nadir's  
mind had worried over this, but even if she realised the hold she had on Erik, she would never have the heart to abuse it. He would watch her catch herself trying to convince the man of something, remembering her promise to him. She had sworn never  
to try to possess him. What she did not see was that she already had. Erik would move heaven and earth for her.

These were the thoughts that he tried to focus on as he made his way to her apartment. These were the things he wished for her to realise but knew he could never tell her. These thoughts were what made him hang his head at what he would have to tell her.

He came into her living room after hearing her cheery voice beckon him in. She was in her kitchen, her back to him as she arranged a glass of roses. Nadir shook his head, knowing it was as good as treason to cut roses from the _Gulistan_. Erik was  
rubbing off on her.

'Christine, how are you this morning?' He offered, reflecting her bright smile.

'Oh, seven.' She told him breezily. She had gone to counting down. He thought this a rather morbid practice, but refrained from dissuading her. She seemed happy, so maybe it was a form of coping. 'How are you?'

'Fine, fine.' He nodded at the floor.

She stopped and looked at him pointedly. 'What's wrong?' She knew his tricks and little tactics at seeming contented.

'You'll want to sit down for this.' He gestured to her living room, not meeting her gaze. They solemnly took their places, her in her wicker chair, and him on the plush couch opposite. She leaned forward to put the flowers on the small table between them.  
Seven roses.

'Do you like the flowers? Erik got them for me.' She explained.

Nadir shook his head again. At least she was not the one committing treason.

'Christine, I just came back from talking with the Shah.' He told her ominously. Her smile faded at his tone of seriousness. 'He wants to give Erik a present for his services.'

She knew what he meant. She knew exactly what kind of present he was inferring, and it made her blood boil. She knew she had no claim to lay upon the man, nor could she do anything about it, but it still hurt.

'The Khanum?' She asked, tone hard and sharp.

'She suggested it, I'm sure.' He paused. 'I'm sorry.'

She shook her head. 'Don't be. We both knew it was coming, sooner or later.' She told him in a confident tone, but she refused to look at him.

'I know how you care for him.' Nadir started, but she raised her hand in silence.

'Don't. Please, don't. It was never going to last and I needed to accept that.' She started to gasp at the sobs in her throat. 'Because I'm not going to last.' Her neck muscles twitched as they fought the losing battle against her emotions.

Nadir burned with wanting to tell her. He wanted her to know before she gave up her best friend, but he simply did not have the heart. It would hurt her more to know how Erik cared for her. Besides, Erik was not completely convinced himself. Nodding,  
he simply rose, put his hand on her shoulder in what he hoped to be a comforting manner, and then left.

On his way out, he heard her muttering a mantra to herself.

'He was never mine. He could never be mine. He will never be mine.'

* * *

Nadir found the man he had half a mind to fear sitting, looking completely miserable and frightened. They were in Erik's living room, the masked man's long fingers clenched hard on the arms of his cane chair, his knuckles turning somehow whiter than the  
bones they seemed to be solely made of. His piercing eyes looked anywhere but at the Daroga, boring holes into the wall with their many emotions burning inside. His mouth was a tight line, not showing anything more than the obvious frustration at  
the current predicament he was being forced into.

If Nadir had not known better, he would have thought himself speaking to a statue. All personality was gone from the man's stance and he simply sat there, holding in any number of thoughts and most probable insults.

Once he had finished his piece, Nadir looked to Erik expectantly. The man nodded curtly and rose, ever fluid and elegant, but with a harder edge. Nadir gave him a look of apology, and though Erik was not really looking, he knew he had seen it.

Two eunuchs brought the girl into the room. She was small and had long raven hair that hung like a sheet of black rain down over her shoulders and back. Her skin was smooth and of a delicious cocoa brown. Her large eyes looked up at him through her veil  
with undisguised fear. They were sage green.

If Nadir had worried for Erik before, it was now cast aside as mere passing thought compared to the looks he saw in the man now. Erik's shoulders hunched as his breathing caught tightly within him. He clenched his jaw as he fought the struggles of his  
own desires. He fought his humanity, long since cast off, but still lurking in the shadows. Nadir heard the echoes of the words the man had spoken to him just three nights ago. He had the desires of any normal man.

He came forward, walking stiffly as his body refused to obey him. He leaned forward and removed the veil from her face, seeing the full extent of her beauty. She was a lovely creature, a virgin, trained to be a concubine, but given to Erik instead.

'How old are you?' He asked, his voice harsh and metallic.

'F-fifteen, master.' She muttered quietly.

Erik cringed from the title. 'Do you know why you are here? What is expected of you?'

'Yes.' She looked down as she whispered.

'I have removed your veil. You may remove my mask.' He told her. She looked up in complete horror. She shook her head, inching back slightly, but being stopped by her two guards. 'You refuse?' He asked steadily.

Her knees buckling, she knelt before him, crying and pressing her hands together in supplication.

Sinking down slightly before her, he let his voice grow softer. 'Lie with me one night and you will go free to live as you please, but deny me and I cannot save you from the punishment.' He offered his hand to her.

She brought her tears stained face up to look him in the eye, but only cried harder, pushing herself away from him.

'You truly chose death over me?' He asked in pained disbelief.

She continued to turn aside, shunning him.

'Take her away.' He commanded of the two now stunned eunuchs.

'Erik,' Nadir stepped forward to explain.

'She has made her choice. Tell the Shah I am…incapable of receiving his gift. Tell him whatever you will, just try to spare her.' He said harshly as he turned to his balcony.

Nadir nodded for the eunuchs to do as they were told, though he knew this would not be over by any stretch. Not if the Khanum heard about it, and she would.

Coming over to the man who now leaned brokenly on the rail, he tried to find words.

'Erik, she was yours to do with as you pleased. Why go to such trouble for a mere slave?'

Clearly these were the wrong words.

Erik roared at the man. 'A slave?! A mere play thing?! Is that all women are to you Persian fools?!' He loomed over Nadir like the shadow of death, once more becoming the Angel of Doom as so many saw fit to call him. With one more growl, he was gone from  
the apartment, ripping the front door off some of its hinges.

Nadir stood in amazement for a few seconds before hurrying down to Christine's apartment. He knew Erik was not known for making the best decisions when angry, and he feared for what might happen. Pressing his ear to her door, however, brought no sound  
that would suggest he was there. Nadir breathed a sigh of relief and decided to stand guard for the night, just to ensure Erik did not do something foolish.

This had been a far too stressful day for the Daroga's liking. Love was definitely for the youthful.

* * *

Christine sat by her windowed doors on the floor, knees hugged into her chest. She gazed out at the bright morning sunlight. Ever since what had happened with the swans, she had not dared step foot in the garden. She watched the soft blue sky turn paler  
and paler as the sun lit its way into the day. She thought of how warm she had felt sitting out there beside the pond, talking to Petit. How soft his downy feathers had been. She missed him dearly. It was her fault his little life had been cut so  
short. He could have lived if she had not…no, she would not curse that. She could not condemn the fun she had had with Erik, the smiles and laughter they had shared in. She would not regret a single day she had been blessed with. Blessed. How funny  
it was to have religion slipping back into her words though she truly did not believe in it. She believed in Heaven and Hell, but not some sadistic being that created life only to snuff it out.

She heard a faint knock at her door. She knew who it was, but could not fully stop herself.

'Come in,' she called quietly.

The door opened, but she did not turn her gaze to greet the dark shadow that entered. She heard a soft rustle on the coffee table as six rose roses were placed gently down upon the smooth wood surface.

'You shouldn't be here.' She told him, eyes still focused distantly out the door. 'You have someone else to look after now. You should be with her.' She felt a tear slip down her cheek.

'Christine, I-' He started, his voice breaking part way through.

'You don't need to explain. Just go. I never expected you to stay this long anyways.' She told him, ducking her head a bit to hide the fact that more unwanted tears were falling with unusual ease.

'I-She wouldn't…I don't have anyone, Christine.' He finally admitted.

'What?' she looked up at him now. Confusion reigned in her eyes, but a glimmer of happy hope shone deep within. She could not find the strength to hate its selfishness.

'I offered her one night with me and she could walk free.' He looked down, feeling the weight of the day's events crushing back onto his shoulders.

'Oh,' she glanced at the floor.

'She refused.'

Christine's head shot back up in surprise. 'But she'll be…' she could not even finish the morbid thought.

Erik only nodded. 'She chose death over me.' He felt all of the strength left to him leave. His shoulders hunched forward and he instantly felt the fool for feeling this way in front of her. Here he was suffering over some girl and the indecent feelings  
she had brought out in him while begging Christine to accept him back into her life. He was about to crumble at her feet when she came to him, taking his arm in her gentle hands. He let her lead him to her couch and urged him to sit, perching herself  
almost unbearably close.

'Oh Erik,' she looked at him sadly as she fought to find words.

He threw off her hand with a growl. 'I don't want your pity.' He glared at her. 'I should have known. I've lived in your eyes too long. I've forgotten how much of a monster I am. She didn't even see my face and she knew to fear me.'

'Is that what you want from me? Is that what will make you feel better? If I fear you? Shun you like everyone else?' She asked, feeling her sadness give way to frustration.

Erik looked at her now, his momentary anger washing away. His mind showed him the look of fear that had twice crossed her face when looking at him. He remembered every bit of how much that hurt him. To be seen differently in her eyes. She must have seen  
this change because she instantly softened.

'Erik, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met. You adore all that is good and beautiful in this world. Don't let the ugliness in. Don't let the lies make you into something you're not, because they will try.' She took his hand in both of hers.  
She looked at him with those glorious grey-green eyes. How they saw right through him so effortlessly, he would never know.

Then the coughing started. It was just a little tickle at the back of her throat at first, but quickly she felt the hot burn of blood scorch its path from her lungs. She rose from her seat, turning away, but she only made it a step or two before falling  
into black.

'Christine!' Erik yelled, rushing forward to catch her. He felt panic rising in him as a thin line of blood trickled from the corner of her perfect mouth. She was still breathing, though. His hands fumbled uselessly about her limp form, wondering what  
to do as she lay unconscious in his trembling arms. He did the only thing he could think of. He pulled her close and held her, rocking back and forth as he whispered soothing words intertwined with pleas of her waking up. He eventually carried her  
to bed, sitting beside it and keeping resolute vigil for any sights of asphyxiation. He found himself praying to a God he had vowed never to believe in for her recovery.

 **A/N: Thank you Samalexmac, Unforgiven Outer, and JulianaAraujo for favoriting/following this story and me as a writer. Your support means a lot to me, and I thank any of you who may have read Heights, or may do so in the future. I was and still am amazed by the lovely reception it got. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and just being the wonderful people you are. I have received nothing but kindness from this website, and know that with you all here, it will remain so.**


	19. Chapter 19

Christine felt like she was underwater. Every few hours or so she would have a reprieve of being allowed to surface and coke on the air that her lungs had been burning for, but all too soon it would be taken from her again. She felt like her skin was on fire, but there were times when she thought she were deep in an icy cave. Perpetually damp with a freezing sweat, she blurred in and out of consciousness, following the tearful sound of music so heavenly she worried she had died. Each time she came to, she felt around blindly for that ethereal voice, only to discover it was gone.

She felt, once out of the haze of drowning, like she was trapped in a body that was not her own. She remembered laughing, smiling, singing, but now all she felt like she could do was lay there. Her arms felt heavy and her legs like they were made of cement. She longed to roam free, to see her friends. To see Erik. But every time she woke up, all she managed to do was cough like she wanted to be rid of a lung. It was getting worse until suddenly, it got better.

Opening her eyes, she let the blur wash away and the shadowy world come into focus. She still felt uncomfortably warm, but something at her hand made it seem worth it. Looking down the sallow stick that was now her arm, she felt herself smile faintly. There on the bed was a mess of black-brown hair, creased with a thin tie at the back. Her fingers, now more bones than digits, were delicately encased by longer, but similar appendages.

'Erik,' she managed just above a whisper. She let her tired smile light her voice as it protested against the use.

He looked up instantly at the sound, his eyes red and still watery from the tears that had yet to dry. He gazed at her for just above an instant, trying to determine if she was real or just a dream. She gave his hand the faintest of squeezes to assure him of her existence.

'Christine,' he shuffled quickly to her as he was on his knees beside the bed. He reached up to her pale and thin cheek, but his fingers stopped just a hair's breadth away. Tracing the air over her features, his eyes melted some as he looked about to cry all over again.

'I'm sorry I made you take care of me.' She told him, her brows pinching sadly.

'No, no.' He leant over, brushing a bit of hair over her ear, careful not to touch her skin. He could still feel the intense heat radiating off her. 'No one made me, Christine. I did this on my own. Please don't worry yourself about it.' He soothed, looking over every detail of her still stunningly beautiful face. Even sick, she looked like an angel.

Christine closed her eyes for a moment, feeling his gaze as soft as his touch. She let a small smile crest her paled lips. She looked at him again, feeling his helpless despair at her condition. Glancing next to her, she saw a vase of roses. Her heart dropped a bit when she counted how many were left.

Five.

Such a small number. Half of ten, and yet so small. Ten years meant everything, but five was too short. Five days left to live.

Turning back to him, she sighed. He had followed her gaze sadly.

'Before you know it, it'll just be one.' She said, smiling as she forced the truth into herself.

'Don't say things like that, Christine.' His voice faded a bit as the meaning struck home too hard.

'I'm sorry.' She reached up, letting her weak fingers graze the leather mask. She looked him in the eye, letting all of the weight he carried come into her as she washed it all away. He took her fingers oh so gently in his hand, closing his eyes as he realised what she was doing.

'You look tired. Have you slept?' She asked.

Erik huffed a laugh, though the jest was lost. 'A little. I just did not want to miss it when you woke back up. I didn't want you to feel alone.'

She smiled at his sentiment. 'I'm never alone, Erik. And I never will be. You'll always be with me.'

They stayed in silence as he held her hand. They heard bells off in the distance. One of the missionary church bells. It struck twelve.

'Time to get you fresh roses.' He choked.

She saw his inner war in wishing to make her happy in this simple task, but also fearing leaving her side. 'I'll be here when you get back.' She told him.

'Promise?' He asked, fear shining in his dark eyes.

'I promise.' She smiled sweetly up at him as he fumbled with her hand, not knowing what to do. Eventually he slipped out of her grasp, letting her fingertips trail down his, trying to keep the moment as long as possible.

Erik took the vase and quickly emptied it outside her door, before turning to the fresh flowers he had cut earlier that day. It felt mildly silly of him to be fretting so much, but he knew the cold hand that gripped his heart with dread was not unfounded. Placing the four new, deep red roses into the cool water, he came back in. She had kept her promise, looking at him through partially sleep veiled eyes.

'Are you hungry at all?' He asked, coming back over to her, feeling her forehead with the back of his hand. She sucked in a breath at his touch and he instantly recoiled.

'No, no, that felt nice. Your hands are always so cold, and I'm too warm.' She urged him, catching his arm and bringing his hand to her cheek. She smiled as she leaned into it. After a pause where Erik tried to regain his composure, she spoke.

'As to being hungry, I think I could only manage soups.' She told him, coughing as she laughed at her own weakness. He only winced at the sound, nodding.

'I'll see what I can do.' He tried smiling, but the worry was still apparent.

Christine fought a frown. She hated having him do so much for her, but she knew she could not do it herself.

'Wake me if I doze off.' She told him sternly, watching him fight his instinct of not wishing to bother her. He really was far too good to her.

* * *

She did indeed doze off because the next thing she knew was Erik's voice beckoning to her to wake. She must not have been asleep long for his tone was not urgent or overly worried. He was still speaking softly, trying to ease her into wakefulness. She could not help but smile at his melodious purring. Had it not been for his words asking for her to open her eyes, she would have fallen right back into a peaceful sleep at his gentle voice. It was like a lullaby.

She mumbled and apology as he sat her up a bit, lifting her to rest against the headboard of her bed.

'How do you feel?' He asked, his eyes disagreeing with her hands' insistence upon holding the bowl of soup herself.

'Erik, I'm dying. It's not like I'm going to get better. I'll do my best, but we'll be lucky if I last until the final rose.' She told him, ignoring his hurt glare. She somehow did not feel in the mood to argue the point of her life at the moment.

He let her have the bowl, and watched her intently as she drank it on her own. She could be so stubborn. He just wanted to help, but she treated every little thing like it was moving a mountain. He would gladly move all of Persia if she asked and think nothing of it.

'How is it?' He asked at length.

'It's good, though, did you use honey?' She looked at the liquid sceptically. She was brightening a bit now that she had something slightly more substantial in her.

Erik felt a bit of fear shoot through him. 'Yes,' he told her, worried that she might notice something else he had added. He had come up with what he hoped to be a cure for her illness the previous day, but had not been given the opportunity to test it until today. He knew it would be somewhat bitter, so he added honey to make it taste better.

She hummed thoughtfully.

'Do you not like it?' He asked, concerned she would not finish, and not wishing to disappoint her.

She laughed, shaking her head. 'When I was about four, I accidentally ate too much honey. It put me off the stuff for quite a while, but this is fine.' She assured, smiling more warmly than she had in some time. It did Erik's heart good to see her coming back to her old self a bit.

'How do you accidentally eat too much honey?' He asked, eyeing her sceptically.

'Same way children eat too much candy or chocolate.' She explained.

Erik laughed at this. 'Fair enough.' He told her. She smiled at his laugh, and something about it made him happier. 'When I was about three or so, I ate a whole box of chocolates with Sasha. We were both sick afterwards. I haven't touched the candy since. Not that I eat much anyways.' He told her without fully realising.

'Sasha. That's a pretty name.' She smiled gently at him.

Erik paled, realising he had just told her about him unknowingly. 'Yes, she was a good dog.'

'What kind?'

'Cocker spaniel. She would let me sleep in her bed and would lick my face. She was the only creature who ever loved me.' He said, looking down.

Christine eyed him curiously. 'What about your parents? Surely they must have loved you.' She offered.

He snorted distastefully, eyeing her with a fire she knew was not truly directed at her. She remembered then that he had mentioned once that his mother had refused to name him after his father because of his face.

'My mother hated me. She locked me up in the attic and constantly reminded me how horrible I was…am.' He corrected, looking away from Christine's soft eyes as she reached out to brush his fingers. 'I don't think she could have loved me if she tried. She kept me alive. She forced food into me so that I would look less like a skeleton, she punished me brutally, and she sent the priest in to try to exorcise me when Sasha died. My poor Sasha, stoned to death by the monsters from the village that were looking for me. That damned priest told me animals don't go to Heaven because they don't have souls. Of course I was upset about it! I loved Sasha!' He started clenching his fists as he rose to pace about the room, growing angrier by the second as his mind continued to dwell upon his old pains.

Christine opened her mouth to stop him, but all that came out was horrible coughing. This did the trick, though not quite in the way she wanted. Erik rushed to her side, arms echoing around her sides as she heaved into the cough. She lean forward as her lungs emptied frightfully with each exhale, never quite filling all the way back up, and leaving her gasping at the end. Erik was there with soothing words mixed in with tearful apologies at upsetting her so.

When she was at last able to lean back and take in more filling breaths, she looked just inches away from death. Erik helped her to lie back down, bringing the blanket comfortingly up to her chin as she smiled sadly up at him. He had prepared to stand and leave for a bit, when she snagged his hand. He looked at her as he crouched beside her.

'I agree with you, if they don't have souls, how can they love?' She whispered. 'Especially when humans can act so cruelly.' She noted, smiling tiredly as sleep began to reclaim her.

Erik watched her fall asleep, drifting off into calm bliss. He felt like someone was jabbing a knife through his heart while also filling it with such warmth he thought he might burst. He had never felt this sort of faint pain before and was not sure why he felt the need to treasure it always.

 **A/N: I know, I know, really short chapter. I apologise, but the next one's a little too emotional to glom into this one. I hope you enjoyed the feels, nonetheless. Thank you Phantic01 for following this story, and thank you all for your reviews and support!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Little bit of randomness I think some of you may be interested in, look up the El Ateneo Grand Splendid. Just look it up. It's awesome, and I think a modern day Erik would happily be found lurking through the fiction section.**

The next time she woke up, Erik was very nearly asleep as he continued to kneel on the floor beside her bed, hands clasped around hers. She blinked blearily and lolled her head over to see him. Were it not for the tragic pose he was in it would have looked somewhat cute. His dark hair, normally combed back to perfection, was slightly ruffled and sticking up in a few places making her almost laugh. She refrained, knowing how much care he put into his appearance.

Carefully, she slipped her hand out of his and silently crept off to the wash room. She ignored her deathly pallor and limp hair as she tried to look less like a dying girl. She strove not to stare at the rib bones showing through her chest, or how pointed her shoulders looked with her now handle-bar collar bones. She clung to the edge of her sink, not daring to look at her knobbly knees and stick legs. She had been deteriorating for some time now, but with the fever taking all colour from her lips and skin, she truly did look horrid. She only prayed she could slip back into bed before Erik had to see, for it would probably only make him sadder. He took all of this far too personally.

Coming back, she slipped under the covers with what she hoped to be stealth, though she heard every rustle of fabric as a roar. Just as she was struggling to get her other leg to slide over, Erik woke. Thankfully, she had just enough time to get it covered before he completely blinked the sleep from his eyes.

'Did you get up?' He asked, tiredness slowing his already melodious voice. She revelled in it a bit before answering.

'Just for a second.' She shrugged, practically hearing the bones in her creak.

'You should have let me help you.' He told her somewhat sternly.

'I was fine. I wanted to get up before my fever attacked again.' She said, already starting to feel the heat course through her. It was more like a dull ache as it spread from her shoulders up her cheeks as well as down to her lower back. It was when it finally reached the hollow of her breastbone that it really started to get uncomfortable.

Erik watched her be consumed by her illness with saddened eyes. He hated to see her like this. He missed the carefree girl he had come to know, the one with enough fire to melt his icy resolve, the one who was stubborn enough to withstand the gale-force winds of his temper, and the one who always had a sparkle of mischief hidden deep in her soft green eyes. He missed his Christine. But he knew that she was not gone, not really. She was just hiding, somewhere inside of this ailment lay his beautiful Christine, waiting to come out and surprise him.

After a quick bought of coughing, he found that Christine as she looked at him, smiling like she used to. He ignored how thin and pale she had become and focused on that inextinguishable light she always bore inside of her. It was fading a bit, but still there. For him, she would stoke its flame.

'Are you hungry? I could heat up your soup for you again.' He asked, trying to return some of the light she gave him. She needed it more than he did.

'That sounds nice, thank you.' She smiled ever so sweetly.

He left the bedroom door open as he worked in the kitchen, walking back to it more often than he even realised to check on her. She would laugh every time she caught him glancing her way. She began making faces at him when he looked in for the hundredth time in a minute. He was confused by her humour at first, but started to enjoy hearing the silver tones of her laughter.

Unfortunately, her throat had other plans. Her glee quickly turned to coughing and gasping for breath. She retched a bit and finally lay back on her pillow, exhausted. Somehow coughing always found a way to take all energy. It drained all life from a body in just a few partially denied breaths.

Erik came in with her soup to find this. Once more his Christine had faded to the weak and tired girl who lay trapped in her own shell of sickness. He imagined that death would be like cracking that shell, allowing her spirit and warmth to fly free. He wanted her to be free, but he also just wanted her. He wished to have her sitting in his apartment, walking along the wall of the palace, riding her horse alongside him, holding his face in her delicate hands. He shook his head, dispelling that thought before it could grow.

He sat down on the bed beside her, helping her to sit up some, before feeding her. She protested at first, but his stern looks and stronger hand overpowered her as she broke off into coughing.

'Christine, you have to relax. Let me do this for you.' He told her as she pouted but relented.

'I feel like a child.' She huffed indignantly, glaring at the corner.

Erik laughed, but stopped, thinking of Reza. Had he not sat beside Reza's bed, feeding him like this on that night…?

A spurring thorn of possessiveness shot through him as he fought the urge to take her in his arms and hold her close as if he could protect her there. He wanted to be her shield from this killing force, but he knew that lay festering inside of her. He nearly cried at the thought of dark hands reaching around her inner flame to snuff it out.

Christine watched this play of emotions act out through his eyes as he grew more and more upset. Placing a hand on his arm, she successfully snapped him out of it. He looked down at her, worry eating away at him.

She urged him to let her finish the soup, putting aside the overwhelming sweet of the honey. There was more in it this time, and she wondered what flavour he was trying to mask with it. She looked at him sadly as she thought perhaps he was trying to cure her. Her poor, unhappy Erik, trying to keep her from dying.

When he went off to put the bowl away, she glanced over to see her four shining roses, almost glowing in the limited light. She did not mind her room being darker, not knowing if her senses were strong enough to battle the sunlight right now. So much of the world felt meaningless and empty to her. All she found herself caring about was her apartment. That was where Erik was, and that was all that mattered. She found her universe shrinking steadily to just him and Nadir, should the Daroga care to visit. She had not asked him to, knowing it would be bad enough for him to endure the loss of Reza. She did not wish to cause him unnecessary pain of watching her go. She had thought the same for Erik, not long ago, but now she found herself dependent upon him. She worried that should he wish to leave she would not let him. She heard her unspoken pleas and begs to make him stay. Tears pricked her eyes at the idea of his back being the last thing she ever saw as he left her.

'Christine? What's wrong?' His silky voice pulled her from her self-torment.

Erik was concerned as she looked up at him with such desperation and utter sorrow. She reached out her feeble arms to him and he took her hands, sinking effortlessly to her side as tears rolled down her hollowing cheeks.

'I'm so sorry.' She wept.

'About what? Christine, you've done nothing wrong. Why are you crying?' He found himself almost pleading with her to stop crying. He hated to see his Christine sad over anything.

'I want you to stay with me, but I know I shouldn't force you. I'm so sorry! I'm breaking my promise. I'm just so afraid. I don't want to be alone.'

Erik looked at her, mystified. She had told him earlier that day that she would never be alone, but now…He realised she had lied. She had been trying to be strong and not bind him, but her hope and resolve were loosening. He brushed her cheek, just barely touching her, to wipe away a tear.

'Christine, I will not leave you. I already promised to stay. You have become more to me than I ever thought possible. I will stay. You will not be alone.' And you will not die, he thought to himself, glad he had upped her dosage of his medicine. He prayed with all he had that it would be enough. He was not sure what he would do should he fail.

She lay there, sniffling here and there as she tried to calm down. His soothing voice helped her to breath, but she feared she would fall asleep.

As if trying to help, her fever sent a sharp chill down her spine. She shivered and gasped as the complete cold washed over her. She felt like someone had put her at the top of a mountain wearing nothing but her nightgown. Her teeth clattered as she shook.

Erik softly tried to assure her it was only her fever, that she was actually frightfully warm, but his plaintive looks did little to stop her shivering.

'Erik, please, I'm cold.' She held out her arms to him while she lay on her side. 'Please,' she begged one more time.

He stared at her a moment. Was she asking what he thought she was asking? He felt like he was in a dream as she took his arms and pulled them to her, obviously trying to get the rest of him to follow. He could not think straight as he found himself crawling onto the bed, still on top of the covers, and laying down before her as she buried herself into his embrace. It was only when one of her shivers shook through him as well that he realised where he was. He looked down in awe of the little being in his arms. He was in her bed…with her! He bit down on his tongue as he stayed these thoughts. She was sick, possibly still dying if his medicine had failed, and all she wanted was warmth he told himself over and over.

He almost growled as his body tried to fight him. He cursed his humanity at being so driven in his desires. He was only to hold her. Hearing how she whimpered into him at her unbearable cold put all of these treacherous thoughts out of his mind. It calmed his heart and he once more returned to being her sweet and protecting Erik. Yes, for her he would be anything she needed.

He rubbed her arms and back, trying to make her warm, though he knew it was only the fever. She seemed pacified by this as she slowly started to drift off into sleep. Erik felt her tightness wash away as she relaxed in his arms. All tension in her muscles ebbed away with each slowing breath. She calmed, letting her mind fly away to the land of nod.

He continued to hold her, bound by her closeness. She nuzzled into him, smiling and humming as she found further comfort in his presence. He would never tire of this. He would never find anything more beautiful in this world than his darling Christine, slipping off to sleep in his arms, pressed against him. He stroked her hair, savouring each sensation her touch brought. He felt her hum and shift as she started to dream. He watched her sweetly as she smiled and snuggled in somehow closer. He only wrapped his arms around her tighter, wondering if he could absorb her, casting off the darkness for her. But he knew she would not come back pure once being within him. She would not be the same. His mother had assured him on more than one occasion that he would break anything beautiful.

Bringing his head down to rest on hers, he let his silent tears slip free. He thought of what would happen if she did recover. She would still be in this Hell, having been denied the chance for Heaven by his own selfish desires. He could not, would not let her go like that, though. He could not bear to think of his life without her. She was so perfect, and she actually wanted him to be with her. She was different from Luciana. _She_ had only been morbidly fascinated by him, never clinging like Christine. It had been a passing fancy, a game, to her. But Christine…Oh, Christine. She was different. She saw him as a friend, not a challenge to overcome. She saw him as an equal, not some magical mystery. She saw him for who he was, not who she imagined him to be. That was what made her all the more beautiful in his eyes. She understood that he was not without flaws or shadows, she accepted that and still valued his company. She saw his darkness and helped him to walk towards the light instead. She dragged him from the pits of his despair and unending depression to a higher path. She was his religion. She was his angel to lead him and save him from his solitude.

These were the thoughts that lit his face with an adoring smile as he slipped into sleep, himself. These were the things that made him wonder if perhaps Nadir had been right. What if this was love?

* * *

Christine's eyes flickered open to find a perplexing wall in front of her. It seemed to be made of fabric and swaying softly in and out. Looking up, she saw this white wall joined by black. Finally it dawned on her as she lifted her head to see Erik was still lying beside her, arms wrapped protectively around her. He had stayed with her after she had so unceremoniously begged him to. She remembered his own promise of remaining by her side and smiled. He truly was far too good to her.

Shifting slightly, he leaned back, still sound asleep. She watched him smile in his dream as he rubbed her shoulder absently.

'He really does care about you.' Came a familiar Persian voice from the doorway.

Christine looked to see Nadir, arms crossed over his chest, leaning into the doorframe as he smirked. He held three roses, which he walked over and put in the vase, replacing the four as Erik was not in a position to switch them out himself.

'Yes, I suppose he does.' She replied, looking at the masked man dreamily.

'How are you feeling?' The Daroga asked somewhat ludicrously.

She shrugged. 'Still dying, as far as I can tell.' She tried to joke, but it did little to lighten the mood. 'I wasn't expecting to see you here.'

'I thought I'd come by and make sure Erik wasn't wasting away with you. I practically had to wrestle him to the couch the other day just so he could get some sleep. He hasn't really left your side since you fainted on him.' Nadir told her, taking Erik's chair and scooting a little closer to the bed.

Christine nodded solemnly. 'I'm selfish.' She watched the man tense, about to tell her she was wrong, but she continued. 'I wanted him to stay. I know he made a promise and all, but I can't bring myself to make him break it. I want him to be free, Nadir, but dying scares me. I know there's nothing I can do about it, and everyone goes eventually, but I'm still frightened. Do you think me a bad person for saying so? For clinging to someone as I drown?' She looked at him.

Nadir sighed. 'You two are going to make me a sage with your deep questions of morality, I swear.' He laughed lightly. He looked up at her with that wonderfully alive sparkle in his eyes. He looked like her father in that instant, and she suddenly became glad he had visited. She needed this.

'Christine,' he began, leaning forward a bit, while keeping his voice low so as not to wake Erik. 'I think you are what you have always been. You are kinder than you think, and more loving than you know. You've always wanted to look after others and protect those who could not protect themselves, but now the roles are switched. When Reza wanted you with him, did you think him selfish?'

'No, of course not. I would have done anything for that child.' She told him, noting the sad smile that spread across his face.

'And so would Erik. You are his greatest treasure, and he would move Heaven and Earth to see you safe. You're not selfish, and you are far from intentionally binding. You are a blessing to us all, Christine. There is nothing we would not do for you, because you have done so much for us.' He told her honestly.

Christine nodded at his words, looking once more up at Erik. She knew Nadir was right, but something still lay pressing on her mind. She was still worried, and perhaps it had led to all of her other concerns.

'I worry for Erik.' She admitted.

'Oh?' Nadir looked at her curiously, wondering if she had figured something very crucial out.

'I worry that when I'm gone he will never be happy. I do not want him to mourn me, Nadir. I want him to leave this place, to be free, to use his talents all over the world. I-I want him to fall in love. I want him to find someone who will see all of the beautiful good in him and love him to the ends of the earth. I want him to be happy. I want him to forget all about me and simply move on. I don't wish to be remembered.' She let her tears slide down her cheeks as Nadir sat, watching her like a statue. 'He is such a good man. He can be so much so long as he is with someone who believes in him. He has known such loss and cruelty. I want him to know light and love and happiness. I want him to live where he can be all that he can be. He is so talented and kind, I-I just want him to be happy.' She finally wept, letting her head burry into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him.

Nadir knew her sobs were too strong to notice the hands which now coiled around her, or the tears that splashed into her hair. He knew Erik had been awake since the moment he had come in. He knew that the man had heard everything. He knew that none of what she had wished for would come true if she died.


	21. Chapter 21

Nadir did not know what to do. He had told Erik he could handle looking after Christine while the masked man went off to see the Khanum. He had promised he would not be long, dragging out his glances at Christine as she lay sleeping in bed. She looked so peaceful, and with only two roses left to the vase, he worried that any time away might be his last chance.

Now Nadir sat beside her, holding her hand as she slipped in and out of delirium. Her fever was the worst he had ever seen and part of him was thankful Erik was not here to have to deal with it. This might just break his slowly warming heart to see her like this.

'My father told me that when he went to Heaven, he would send me the Angel of Music.' She told Nadir, as he held her hand, looking painfully at her. Her eyes were distant and her smile lopsided. She did not look herself at all, and this concerned him deeply.

'Christine, please, come back to me.' He urged, rubbing small circles in the back of her hand.

'I wish for the Angel of Music, Nadir. I wish for him to sing songs in my head.' She told him dreamily. She went off, then, reciting some poem about a girl named Little Lotte and a bird she watched die. Nadir grew more and more concerned, wondering if he should call a doctor, but knowing there would be little anyone could do.

He was just about to slide off his chair to kneel and pray for her when a familiar shadow hung itself in the doorway. He felt a chill run down his spine at the way the man just stood there, unmoving. Looking up, Nadir could not make out an expression from the man, but he knew at least a little of the torture he was going through. This would surely break him.

'Angel? Is that you?' Christine asked, finishing her childish poem and looking at Erik.

'Yes, my angel. I am here; your Angel of Music is here.' He half-purred, half-sang. He used his most hypnotically melodious voice as he gracefully crossed the room to her.

'I have waited so long for you, Angel. I fear I will not be able to sing with you now.' She told him, reaching out to take his hand.

'I know. I am sorry for keeping you waiting, but I have had many others to see. But now, I shall sing only for you.' He told her, slipping onto the bed beside her, lifting her up to put his arm around her shoulders as she snuggled her head into his chest.

Nadir watched as Erik sighed, closing his eyes to the sweetness of her contact. He doubted the masked man would ever grow accustomed to her touch.

'Will you sing to me, my Angel of Music?' She asked, already drifting off to sleep.

Erik complied instantly, filling the room with the most unearthly music Nadir had ever heard. He had listened to Erik sing back when he had first met him in Russia, but this was completely different. Laying down a spell not of loss or sorrow, but of undying love and devotion. He wound the very air around his every note and captured the breath of his listeners only to give it back sweeter than before. He wove a tapestry of song and light and happiness, and he did it all for her. Though Nadir heard the music, he knew it was not destined for his ears. This was Christine's gift. This was Erik's heart being given to her.

The music danced and played about her so enchantingly that she felt herself floating on a cloud of the softest admiration. She could hear the most beautiful things, see everything Erik saw. She viewed the sky as what lay above, but he saw a blanket of the most luxurious fabric that changed to the most spectacular colours imaginable. Where she saw dainty birds flitting through the air, he saw delicate gifts of stunning skill and life. Everything was enhanced and beautiful. But the one thing that outshone them all was the swan he described, singing her last lovely song. Long, swooping neck of the purest white, elegant wings able to spread like an angel's. Eyes of the softest green. Elegant and graceful in all things. Her song was enough to make the heavenly host weep and grow jealous of her voice. That was why they strove to take her away. They longed to have her music, for it outshone even their whole chorus. This was to be her final song before she joined them forever, and every flower, drop of water, or being her song had touched wept at losing her. They wept as she sang, for this, her final song, was by far the most beautiful. She had given them all the gift of music, and hers would live on in them as unparalleled and masterful.

Erik looked down to see his faintly smiling beauty as she rested on his chest, her hand hanging by his ribs as he held her. Tears glistened on her lashes from the unequalled beauty of his song. He felt his own prick his eyes at the sight of her. She was so perfect, and yet she was dying. He had done everything he could, but she was still fading away in his arms. He cursed God for being so selfish, and then cursed himself for thinking he could have anything so beautiful. And yet, there she lay, holding onto him.

'My sweet Christine,' he cooed, running his fingers through her thick curls. 'Your angel is here. He will protect you. Your angel will save you.' He assured her. 'I will not leave your side. I will guard and guide you.' He promised as she cuddled further into him.

Nadir watched this sadly as Erik continued to throw his soul into her. He had always somewhat guessed what would happen with these two, but it was nothing compared to the complete and utter self-destruction he was witnessing. There was no doubt in his mind that Erik would not live if she died. Everyone on the planet would pay for her death, and then he would let himself sink into the pit of Hell as he died, singing her name forevermore. He would be lost to the world. It was because of this that he felt pity brewing in him. To have the only person who showed you any love or compassion snatched away by something you could not control was a cruel punishment for living. Erik had seen far too much hatred and torture in his still young life. It was enough to make you question your faith. Is there truly a God, and are they really so heartless? Could you still consider them kind and generous after taking something so precious away from one who lived for it? Without Christine, Erik's existence was void. If there was an all-powerful being up there, then certainly he could find a way to undo his decision for her to die knowing it would only drive another to death.

Nadir had never questioned his faith before. Even when his own wife and son had died, he knew down in his heart of hearts that this was as it was meant to be, but seeing Erik lying there with Christine, he began to wonder. So much pain, lessened by a few months of joy were not enough. Even if, by some small miracle, Erik did not kill himself, he would certainly waste away without her. He would finally be consumed by the darkness Christine kept at bay. He would destroy himself one way or another without her. And Nadir would have to watch and be left wondering if all of this was truly right.

For the first time, Nadir found himself urgently praying that Erik's cure would work. Looking over at the twin roses that bloomed elegantly in their crystal vase, he prayed it would work. He was hoping that somehow the magician would manage the most wondrous trick of all: cheating death.

* * *

Erik came into the room, a single red rose in his long, bonelike fingers. He remembered how the first day he had laid eyes upon his angel, the Grand Vizier –now dead and replaced- had commented on him. He remembered all of the insults that man had delivered to him and to his lovely Christine, but mostly he remembered her comebacks, her somewhat dark humour, and her ever present glimmer of trouble. She had a darkness too, but it was more of a grey than actual black, and she never acted upon it like he did. No, he had fed it an allowed it to grow. But her pure light had stopped him, setting him on the edge of right and wrong. He had taken that blade in his hand at such a young age he had forgotten most people walked along it. One move either way would send you plummeting to eternal darkness.

Wherever his soul seemed broken, she found a way to show him it was whole. She fixed him, made him better, more like the person he felt he could have been if life had chosen to be kinder to him. She made everything all right. And now she was lying, barely rasping at breath, needing _him_ to make _her_ whole again. She needed him. He repeated this over and over and over again in his mind, trying to make the words sound more convincing. She needed him. He would give everything, all he had to give, to make himself worthy of such dependence.

Sitting down in the chair beside her bed, he reach to take her hand, bringing it to his forehead, letting what little warmth she still had seep through the white leather of his mask. He felt her pulse through her thin fingers, slow and heavy. He could not stop the tears. Bringing her hand to his lips, he pressed her knuckles to them, giving her the first kiss he had ever dared place upon her pure form. He thought of the time he had come so close to her lips, just barely a breath away only to be denied. He looked at her now, resembling him in her thinness. She was still beautiful. She would always be the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. No one, not even his own mother who he had thought extraordinarily beautiful, could match his Christine. She was like an angel.

He felt the fingers in his hand stir and he hurriedly knelt beside her, reaching to just barely touch her face as she slowly opened her eyes and turned to smile at him. She looked at him tiredly, the light in her eyes flickering.

'Erik,' she sighed happily, voice just barely audible.

'Yes, Christine, I'm here. I'm always here.' He assured her, pouring all of his heart into his words.

She continued to smile, reaching up to touch his masked cheek. Her fingers strayed before he could clasp them, going to the edge of his mask. She pulled upwards, but did not have the strength to remove the covering. Erik paused her fingers, looking at her pleadingly before finding her request shining weakly in her eyes. He took a quavering breath and did as she wished, laying the mask on the bed beside her.

His heart could have stopped when she smiled at him, brushing his now exposed cheek with her fingers gently. As it was tears were still falling from his dark eyes, hidden deep within their sunken sockets. She wiped one of the salty droplets away.

'You've done so much for me.' She whispered, still looking at him with that unimaginably kind smile.

'I would do anything for you, Christine.' He told her earnestly. She broadened her smile for a moment at this before it felt too heavy.

Looking into him deeply she let her fingers withdraw from him. 'Thank you.' She whispered.

Erik watched her eyes close. He watched her breath slow and cease. He watched it all, but he could not think. Then it suddenly hit him.

'Christine? Christine!' He called to her, hands beginning to quake, breath coming in short bursts as he held her shoulder. He shook her lightly, then clutched at her arms as he pulled her to him while he moved to the bed. He kept calling her name, petting her cheek and looking to her eyes, waiting for them to open.

'Christine, no!' He roared. 'You can't die. You can't! I-I love you, Christine! I love you!' He yelled at her limp form, letting his grief consume him as he pulled her to him, rocking back and forth as he sobbed. He was beyond thought. He was beyond feeling.

He had felt pain, physical pain from a whip, emotional pain from losing Sasha, but this…this was true pain. This was the kind of hurt you do not come back from.

He sat there, rocking her back and forth as he cried, completely undone. Crying sounds too soft and sobbing does not sound painful enough. He was destroyed. Everything else in the entire world did not matter; did not exist. This, right here and now, this was all he knew. She was gone, and so was he. He heart no longer had a home, and his soul was no longer whole. He was undone as he held his angel in his rms.

Nadir, who, like almost everyone else in the palace, had heard Erik's cry, had come running and now stood in the doorway to her bedroom. He watched as the once tall and proud magician sat holding a limp Christine in his arms. He was bent over her crying as no one had ever cried before. He was beyond distraught. He was devastated. Nadir felt a bit of fear rise to his chest, only to be blocked out by complete despair. He fell to his knees, but no tears would come. He simply could not find anything beyond Erik's sobs to focus on. It was like the world had suddenly shrunken to just them. All lightness and beauty snuffed out.

Erik pulled her ever closer as his sobs rushed through him. He felt like he would lose all air in his lungs if he continued, but he honestly did not care. She was gone and the world was over. It was all for naught. Everything he had ever dared dream of, everything he had ever wanted in this world was gone. She had taken with her all he could have hoped to be. It was all over now.

From at his ear, however, there came the faintest sound. It was so small he almost missed it, but something in its softness brought itself to his ear. He would not miss this sound for the whole universe, because his revolved around it. He heard it again as it grew in strength. Pulling back, he heard it again and again and again. His heart was in his throat and he felt like he might just faint from unbelieving joy.

Looking at her, he watched with all of the awe reserved for the miracle that is life, as her chest came up and down in slow, steady motions. He held her cheek, his long fingers spreading up to her soft hair as he felt the faint puffs of warm air come from her to touch his sodden face.

'Christine?' Erik looked at her. Nadir, who had not noticed his friend had stopped sobbing looked up. 'Christine?' He grew more excited the more she continued to breathe. 'Look at me, my angel. Please, just open your eyes.' He urged, yet she remained as if in a deep sleep. Erik grew more frantic now, though not quite losing his awed expression. He gently shook her a bit, hoping to rouse her, but she remained unchanged.

Nadir came over, looking down upon the girl in wonderment.

'Erik, you've done it. You saved her.' He told the man, gasping on his own words.

'Why isn't she waking?' Erik looked up at the Daroga, slightly startling the man for his uncovered face.

Nadir quickly recovered the shock and looked down at her, placing two fingers on her neck. Her pulse seemed normal, he shook his head in confusion as Erik looked to him like a child who needed their toy fixed.

'I don't know. Best give her time, though.' He assured, not wishing to worry him unnecessarily.

'I'll be here, Christine. I'll be here when you wake up.' Erik told her, nodding encouragingly.

Nadir put his hand on the man's shoulder as he laid her down in bed, tucking the blankets around her with care. 'Perhaps you should go get some sleep as well, Erik.' He told him. 'I'll stay and watch over her. I will let you know the moment something should change.' He assured the nearly protesting Erik.

He thought on this before nodding, seeing the wisdom in the Daroga's words. With one last longing glance at her, Erik left the room and headed up to his apartment, though he doubted he would find any sleep.

* * *

Two days and Christine had made no improvement. She lay there in the stillest of sleeps. Nadir watched as Erik would come in for hours at a time just to stare at her, occasionally whispering to her to wake up. The Daroga knew it would not be long before what little sanity his masked friend held onto would be gone completely. He knew Christine would not have wanted this for Erik, but she was not really in any kind of position to reign him in. With each hour that passed, Nadir feared it would be the one to bring about Erik's self-destruction. Deciding to take matters into his own admittedly uncertain hands, the Daroga picked his words carefully.

'Erik,' he told the man, who was watching over her sleeping form like a hawk. 'I know how much you care for her, but I believe it's time we start thinking on what we should do with her.'

The Daroga had seen many glares from Erik, but never before had he seen one filled with so much despair and angry fear. It was a blue flame that flickered deep in his nearly black eyes.

'She can't stay here, nor would she want to.' He told the growing tiger that was his companion. 'The Khanum might try to have her killed were she to discover Christine alive.'

A growl issued deep from within Erik's chest. 'She would try.' He said, looming darkly over her form.

'Erik, you can't defend her against all of Persia. You have to get her out of this country. Get her somewhere safe. I can find a body to have cremated so that it looks like she did die. Until you can find a way to get her out, I suggest she be sent to my home. She will be protected and cared for there.' Nadir raised his hands defensively as Erik rose suddenly, looking like a wild animal about to attack. 'At least until you can transport her safely.'

Erik paused, his fury washing away as he looked down to her prone form. He would give anything to see her safe again. 'She would be taken care of?' He asked, trailing his fingers down her cheek caringly.

'By the same attendant that looked after Reza. I trusted him with my son, and I would do the same with Christine.' He assured, watching Erik nod with the reasoning.

'Very well. The palace should be completed soon, I suspect I will have outlived my usefulness then.' He agreed. Reaching over, he lifted the girl into his arms, smiling down at her with all of the softness of a flower petal.

Together, Erik and Nadir took the less treaded path to the stables, using many hallways and passages that Nadir had not even known existed. Once at the stables, just as the sun was fading in the sky, Erik found he could not let go. Her gentle weigh in his arms, so much lighter than it should be, her head nestled softly against his chest. She simply felt too perfect resting there. He felt his throat clench at the idea of passing her into the care of another.

'What if she wakes? I don't want her to be scared. I want to be there when she opens her eyes.' He argued, pulling her away from Nadir slightly.

'You shall be the first to know should she start to regain consciousness.' Nadir assured, reaching out for her.

Gingerly, Erik passed her from his arms to the similarly sturdy ones of the Persian. He stretched his fingers to ghost over her cheek, but he withdrew, knowing that he might never be able to stand losing her if he touched her.

He watched as Nadir carefully wrapped her in a blanket, disguising her body so no passers-by would chance recognising her. Erik look after them long after they had ridden away, long after their forms were blotted into nothingness by the sunlight. He watched as his love was transported away from him. Far from his far reaching gaze.

 **A/N: *stifles tears* I hope that lived up to your expectations. We are not done yet, so stay tuned for Monday's update. We have just a few more chapters to go.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Ok, so, I feel really good about this chapter, but let me know in a review when you finish. I'm curious to see how this goes for you all. As always, I hope you enjoy!**

A little crack of faint light. Too much, too much! Maybe now will be a bit better. No, still too much. Perhaps now? Nope. Well, it was not going to get any better by just waiting and hoping. A faint glimmer turned to bleary shapes and colours. Gentle greens and soft pinks pervaded along with pure white. Blackness a few more times started to clear it out, washing away the haze.

Everything felt stiff. Nothing wanted to move, but just like the light, which now proved to be coming from a domed glass lamp nearby, doing nothing would solve just as much. The neck was easiest, but the shoulders proved to be a little fussy. So many muscles not wishing to cooperate. Dragging the arms up to press against the softness which had been such a calming and comforting cloud upon which to lay proved to be a good experience. Working out all of the kinks which had decided to nest in the joins and all of the knots which had formed in the muscles, still tired from their long sleep.

Looking around showed a room with pearl white wallpaper, dotted with light pink roses and green ribbons dancing about in their painted design. The same green, now lined with white lace, hung its satiny ripples in curtains over the window to the left. A dark wood caught the attention as it stretched out in a sea upon the floor, claiming also the wardrobe in the left corner of the room beside a door and the bed, intricately carved with snaking vines and roses. The bed spread was the same pearl white with pink roses, while the sheets were the sage green. To the right of the bed stood a chair of matching dark wood and rose upholstery. Beyond this on the wall was a door. This door seemed to hold more importance than the other. It beckoned with hidden meaning and purpose.

Casting off the thick and admittedly heavy covers, a long trail of ivory was revealed to stretch down to the thin shins of nearly ghostly white. Casting these veritable sticks over the edge of the bed, they met a pair of soft slippers. Pulling these on carefully, the legs were tested. Found arguably stable, though relying on the rose bloom finial at the footboard, a long, ivory dressing gown was found to be laid out. White lace cascaded down from the elbow-length sleeves and fluffed the V-neck collar down to the floor length train that swept out behind in elegant pools of soft velveteen.

Half stumbling, half gliding, the angel in ivory, dark curls rushing down her back, made it to the door of promise and turned the shining gold handle. A rush of fresher air hit her pert nose as she closed her grey-green eyes to it. Her milky white skin prickled with goose flesh and her delicate fingers rubbed her arms.

Looking out into what appeared to be a hall, she saw another purposeful door in front of her, this one of the same dark wood an antique rug in front of it tried to disguise. The walls were a gentle peach with panelling cutting across the bottom half. To her right was a small table with some dried flowers and a gilt gold framed mirror. She ignored her reflection, trying not to notice how sallow her skin was, how hollow her cheeks were, or how messy her hair looked. The left showed another door followed by another facing more towards her.

Setting her sights upon the one in front of her with its mysterious purpose calling her name, she reached tentatively out to the round knob and twisted. It gave way easily, showing her a dark room.

At the end of the room stood a grand fire, burning and making what could be seen of the deep red walls look even darker. Both walls were lined with bookshelves, stocked and filled with the many promises of joyful and tragic stories alike. On the right were two wingback chairs with a round tea table set between them and a red chaise lounge in the corner beside the fireplace. But it was in the centre of the room that an object of great importance claimed her attentions. A large ebony black organ, shining and gleaming in the dancing light of the fireplace, sat in all of its majesty. In its red velvet seat was the most wonderful thing she had yet seen.

Hunched over the keys, not daring to press them, sat a man of impeccably tall stature and impossibly lean figure. His hair, as dark as the instrument he undoubtedly held mastery over, was slicked back and creased with two black ribbons, tied to hold in place the white leather which dared peek around the edges of his forehead. His back shook, however, heightening the sadness his crumpled yet ever glorious figure presented.

'God, please, I know you hate me, but please. I cannot live like this. I know keeping her from you was wrong, I see that now. Please, I beg of you, either take her or bring her back to me, but please don't keep her trapped in the middle like this. I-I won't stop you if you claim her now. Please, just tell me what to do.' He begged, his silky voice breaking in his sobs.

'Try turning around.' Came the airy-light voice behind him.

Leaping from his seat, he whirled round to plaster his back to the organ, eyes wide, and mouth slightly agape. The force of his own motions made him stumble slightly as he leaned against the instrument behind him for support.

'Christine?' He stared at her, looking her slight form up and down in shocked awe. She looked like an angel in her long flowing dressing gown. Her eyes shimmered at the sound of her name as they filled with tears.

'Am I dead?' She asked, her voice cracking at the word as the air caught in her throat.

He could not speak; the vision of her had stolen all words from his mouth. He shook his head, still staring at her with the same dumb-founded look. He wondered if he was dreaming, but decided that if he were then he would never wish to wake up.

Finally, her tears got the best of her and she could barely see. Her vision blurred as she refused to blink them away, fearing that taking her eyes off him would make it all disappear.

'Erik,' she wept more than said as she opened her arms to him.

Instantly he was there, holding her to him as they both cried. He could hardly breathe for the sobs that were threatening to escape and also the way she clung to him like a lifeline. Her fingers, though still weaker than they should be, clawed at his black jacket, willing him ever closer to her. He had held her so many times, but now she held him back. She wanted to have him near her like this. She had wrapped her arms around his torso and was actively pulling her face to his chest. He held her just an ounce tighter than he normally did, assuring himself that she was real and with him. He buried his face in her hair, pulling her shoulder blades and lower back into him. He felt as if his arms were great black wings, shielding her from the rest of the world. The Angel of Death and the Angel of Light.

He lost count of how many times he murmured her name, worshipping the sound of it as if he were saying it for the first time all over again. He held her until her sobs turned to the occasional hiccup and then until she could breathe normally. Reluctantly, he relaxed his hold and let her lean back into his arms. Even with her eyes and nose red and puffy from tears, he had never seen anything more beautiful in all his life. She looked up at him, sniffling a bit. He reached up to thumb away a tear or two, but stopped. He instead offered her a handkerchief and turned away to right the bench which had fallen in his earlier haste to stand. He glanced back to see her looking about the room distractedly.

'Christine,' he muttered, not really knowing he had said it until she turned. Her eyes were shining so wonderfully in this light he wanted to gaze into them forever. 'How do you feel?' He asked, realising he needed to say something.

She nodded distantly. 'A little weak and somewhat confused, but I'm alright.' She gave a slight smile, which felt like Heaven to him. 'How long was I asleep?'

Erik could not hide the wince at her question. He worried mostly for her reaction to it. 'Three weeks.' He told her pitifully.

Christine looked at him in shock. Had it really been that long? She tried to pull up a memory from that time, but there was nothing. 'I remember closing my eyes in Persia and then opening them in there.' She gestured behind her, still straining to think of something that might have happened.

Erik took a step towards her, almost going to hold her arms for fear she may overtax herself. He had assumed that if she woke up she would not remember, but it still stung a bit knowing she had not heard all he had said to her. Certainly there were things he wished he had never said over that time, but others that he longed for her to know. He feared he would not have the strength to say them again.

'Where are we anyways?' She asked, her eyes lighting a bit at the thought of being somewhere new.

Erik's whole face beamed with pride and barely constrained joy. 'We are in Paris.' He told her, watching as her eyes grew wide and her eyebrows arch to the ceiling.

'Paris?' She brokenly whispered, not believing her ears.

He nodded eagerly. 'I told you once that I would steal you away to Paris, and I have. You don't mind, do you?' He asked, looking at her concernedly.

'Mind? Oh Erik!' She jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck as she embraced him, laughing giddily. 'I've never been so happy. Thank you!'

Erik closed his eyes to the bliss of her being so close. He had longed for this for so long, far longer than three weeks. Ever since she had first hugged him this way, he had wanted nothing more than to freeze time and hold her forever.

'Anything for you, Christine.' He told her, putting so much of his heart into those words.

She leaned back, still smiling radiantly, as she set her feet down. This, however, was not something her legs had in mind. She buckled a little, as Erik changed his grip in an instant to support her.

'I'm sorry, my legs are still a little stiff.' She said, looking down from embarrassment.

'That's alright.' He said, effortlessly scooping up her legs to hold her. She held onto his neck, blushing from the surprise of his unexpected assistance. 'Here, why don't I draw you up a hot bath, and we can talk over dinner?' He looked at her softly, revelling in the way she clung to him rather than rested limply against him as she had so many times before. He liked how peaceful she looked while sleeping, but this felt hundreds of times better.

She nodded meekly as they left the room, she opening the door for him with a laugh. He had planned on kicking it, but she had reached out her help before he could. Her bedroom door was still slightly ajar, so he bumped it open easily. Going to the door she had seen from her bed and noted was of little immediate importance, she once again helped him in opening it. This revealed a pristinely white washroom with a sink at one end and a long, claw footed tub at the other with a toilet next to it. Across from her door stood another, which Erik explained led to his room.

Setting her down gently, he began drawing the bath, pulling out a large towel for her, and explaining that the cabinet to the right of the sink was hers. He stood there for a moment, staring at the filling tub as his fists clenched and unclenched awkwardly at his sides.

'I shall, um, go get dinner started. Just call for me if you need anything.' He told her, not really daring to look at her. Somehow all of his resolve had faded. 'I'll lay out a dress for you on your bed.' He told her, exiting the room. He sounded more like he was talking to himself than to her at this point.

'Erik,' she said his name so faintly, yet he turned as if she had yelled it. 'Thank you.' She smiled crookedly at him as he relaxed.

'You're welcome, Christine.' He smiled before closing the door softly.

Turning to her bath, she let her thin fingers toy at the warm water as she sat on the edge of the tub. She smiled inwardly, remembering all of the silly things she had wanted as a child and hearing her own naïve voice "Papa, when I grow up, I want to have a claw footed tub." She shook her head at her admittedly odd childish fantasies. She had wanted so many things when she was younger, though it was all just silly dreams she never believed even then would come true. She thought of how she had cast them all away when her father had grown ill, and forgotten them completely when he died. Nothing had any meaning back then, but she moved on just the same. That year of moving from place to place, always wondering what would become of her was filled with greys as she lived in a daze. That daze had been broken, those dreams shattered when she was found in Persia. Though not all of it was bad. For a time she had had a father in Nadir, and a somewhat brother in Reza. And of course there was Erik. Her dear Erik who had kept the word he made in jest and stolen her away to Paris.

Three weeks. That name of time seemed to swirl around her in a dark cloud of mystery as she slipped into the perfectly warm water and breathed in the scent of the rose soap Erik had given her. What had he done for her in that time? What had he sacrificed to save her? _How_ had he saved her? And what of now?

She shook her head. She could not think of now, not until the then was accounted for. Still, she hoped they could continue like they had before. This was silly, she knew. Nothing could be the way it was before. They were living in the same house, for God's sake. He had taken care of her for three whole weeks while she lay in a coma.

Tears pricked her eyes at this thought, knowing nothing could be the same. Things would have to change, and potentially not for the better. She berated herself for being so childish, but at what she now calculated to be eighteen, could she not still play that card? No. she had cast off the pure innocence of childhood long ago. Like Little Lotte finding the bird dead in its cage, she could never go back to the rose tinted world she used to call home. That colour had left long ago along with her father. It was time to grow up and to face the challenges that brought.

Finishing up with her bath, she cuddled into the plush of the towel as she ventured into her room. Erik had indeed laid out a dress for her, and it almost made her gasp. Sapphire blue shone in the light as its satiny finish rippled over a long skirt and modestly dipped bodice. Ivory and gold embroidery curled in their spiral patterns along the bodice panels. Christine was almost afraid to touch it for its overwhelming beauty. Yet, it held within it a simplicity that put her at ease the longer she beheld it. Its colour may be elegant and regal, but as she put it on, she felt perfectly at home.

In the far corner of the room between the bedroom and washroom doors, she found a floor-length mirror obscured by a white sheet. Pulling the curious fabric away and tried not to cringe at her own appearance. Lost in Erik's eyes, she had forgotten how painfully thin she was. Her illness had devoured most of her, and the coma did not help any either. She almost laughed as she thought what a pair she and Erik made. Two walking skeletons. She bit her tongue, knowing that would only sadden him. He had taken her care so personally back in Persia that she knew such a jest would be in poor taste.

Doing what she could with her still slightly damp curls, she took a breath and left the bedroom, bracing for the truth. Nadir's absence in the home had not gone unnoticed by her, but she kept up hope that perhaps the Daroga was living elsewhere, or simply living.

 **A/N: I really love how Erik can be a perfect gentleman, but I also kind of adore it when he's being an explosive jerk, because throughout it all he's secretly a smartass. That kind of personality really appeals to me in a way this is probably very unhealthy.**

 **Thank you LadyLunaTwilight and stolen with the night for favouriting this story!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I know I should have mentioned this in the previous chapter, but pay attention to the colour scheme of Christine's bedroom. The dark chestnut brown, sage green, milky white, and soft rose are all descriptions I have used for her. Her room is a bit of an homage to her. I only mention it because I half-purposefully wrote it that way. I had envisioned it with these colours, but it was not until I started describing the drapes over the window that I realised it was all her colours. The library is more of Erik's personality colours with the dark red and black wood of the organ. Just a little bit of fun information. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Erik was standing in the kitchen, his right side to the door that lead off into the dining room, when he heard the faintest of noises behind him. Turning, he was struck dumb once again that night by the vision Christine presented. She had always looked stunning in light blue, but this richer colour made her milky complexion glow. The scent of her freshly washed skin threatened to consume him as the smell of roses danced elegantly about her. He had forgotten how breath-taking she could be. Or perhaps it was simply that she had never looked so lovely before. Nevertheless, he stood there, frozen in place by her beauty.

She smiled modestly as he stared, feeling a blush creep into her cheeks as she looked down. She felt oddly exposed when under his appraising eyes, now regretting her earlier benefit to being so thin and not requiring a corset. Taking a shaky breath she hoped he would not notice, she found the courage to look back up to him.

'Do you need any help with anything?' She asked, taking a step towards the counter that was mostly cleaned.

'No, actually, it's all ready.' He told her, snapping out of his spellbound trance. He gestured over to a small table with four simple chairs. 'I hope you don't mind the informality.' He told her as she made her way to it. He pulled out her chair for her, watching her eyes gleam in amusement at his gentlemanly insistence. He hovered for a moment before cautiously taking his place across from her.

Christine smiled at his awkwardness and turned to the tomato bisque and garlic bread stick laid out before her. She smiled at the French and Italian meal, knowing it would be best to take food slowly as she clearly was not used to eating much of substance.

'You'll have to forgive my limited cooking skills.' He apologised as if it were a standard response. 'I fear I'm only good at making stews and soups. When you were asleep I could only get liquids into you, so it did not matter too much.' He admitted, confirming her earlier assumption.

'It's fine. I used to rather enjoy cooking for my father. He taught me a few good Swedish recipes.' She smiled warmly at the memories of her and her father leaning over a pot and pretending to be world-renowned chefs.

She looked about the kitchen as she ate. The walls were a soft cream colour and the floor a white tile. The counters across from them stretched along the wall with a sink in the middle beneath a white curtained window, a small icebox to the right, and a stove on the left. The wall behind them, next to the door, had a tall cupboard for plates and drawers for utensils. The opposite side of the room had only a door, apparently leading outside, though the window proved it was rather late at night. A light hanging from the ceiling set the room with a gentle glow, making it feel homier.

Erik watched as she took in every bit of her surroundings. He revelled in her slight smile as she observed each detail.

'I suppose you'll want to know how you got here.' He told her, bringing her attentions back to him. She nodded resolutely. 'Where would you like me to start?' He asked, bracing for the tale he was about to tell.

'Why I'm not dead in Persia would be nice.' She offered. He laughed dryly at this, though pain still washed through his eyes.

'Well, to understand that, I think it best you know a little bit more about my past.' He told her, though seeing her troubled expression he decided to just plough on through and deal with the aftermath when the full tale was told. Taking a deep breath, he began.

'As you know, there is little love between my mother and me. When I was around eight or so, she found a doctor in town who was quite enamoured with her, but not so much with me. He wanted to send me off to an asylum so that he and my mother could be married happily. She almost complied, but I-Oh Christine, forgive your Erik for not being better,' he told her, hiding his face in his hands momentarily. 'I nearly drove her mad with one of my tricks. I threw my voice to make a figurine cry like an infant for her. I had no idea how consumed she would become, I was too happy to know I had control over her. You see where my thirst for power began. After many months of watching her give in to the illusion, I set her free. When Sasha died I had finally had enough and ran away, hoping that perhaps my mother would find a better life without me in it.

'I ran and ran until I found a gypsy camp. I foolishly thought that I would be able to sneak in and steal some food without being noticed. Were it not for my starved and desperate state, I may have been able to get away, but they caught me. Finding my face, they decided to put me before paying spectators in their travelling show. I was kept in a cage and brutally beaten. I was forced to reveal myself to the screams and horrors of viewers. Eventually, I was able to barter a bit of freedom by displaying my music and magical talents. I performed tricks every night.

'Despite being my captors and abusers, I came to wish to be a part of their little group. I wanted to belong somewhere. I started studying their ways, learning all of the little medicinal tricks they had procured from their years of travel. I found I was very good at it and even saved the woman who taught me. I did finally escape by killing the man who had captured and tortured me from the start. I stabbed him with his own knife and walked free. It was a state of calm I now realise is not natural, but at the time it felt like euphoria.' He caught himself wistfully remembering that night and the unafraid freedom he had felt. He did not dare look to see what he could only assume to be the horrified look on Christine's face.

'It was with my skills in medicine that I was able to make a cure for you, Christine. I saved your life and I have never felt so happy in all my life, though you were still asleep. Having you breathe again was unlike anything I could have ever hoped for. I waited patiently for you to wake up, but you remained asleep. Fearing what the Khanum might do if she found you, Nadir had you taken to his home to be looked after while we made preparations to escape.

'I had known that once the palace was finished the Shah would get back at me for all of the treasonous crimes I had carelessly committed –though I still don't regret a single one- and would most likely have me sentenced to death. The Shah made one mistake, however. He sent the wrong Daroga.

'Nadir helped me gather my…earnings and hide them away while he led me off to what the other guards thought was my inevitable end. Once we were far enough away from the palace, he released my bindings and we met up with one of his servants who delivered you back to me. Nadir took my cloak and mask to disguise a body to look like I had died. I have never been so grateful to one man in all of my life. I gave him some money and he promised to meet us here in Paris when he could.

'We travelled for a week, both on Cesar and then on a ship until we reached my beloved France. The day we landed, I bought this house and its furnishings and have been hoping for you to wake up ever since. I was growing afraid you would never return to me, Christine, but you have, and now…' He trailed off, seeing the conflicting emotions on her lovely face.

Well, Christine thought to herself. You said you would decide the now when the then was revealed. What are you going to choose?

Looking at Erik, his sorrowfully hopeful eyes reaching out to her, she knew her answer.

'Oh Erik,' she said, fighting back the tears which had inevitably risen during his tale. She took his hand in hers. 'Everything you've done for me,' she shook her head in disbelief. 'All you must have gone through to look after me.'

Rising, he came to kneel beside her chair. 'And I would do it all again, Christine. You have seen me like no one else has. You have accepted me beyond reason and…Oh, Christine, I am just so happy you are here.' He finally admitted, keeping strong and not bending forward into another fit of tears no matter how his body wished him to.

Gently she reached out and cupped his masked face in her gentle hand. 'So am I.'

They shared a moment, just smiling at each other and counting themselves beyond lucky to have the other there. At length, a low and resonant chime sounded from another room striking out the hour methodically and hauntingly. Christine thought it at once sad and beautiful, much like the man kneeling before her.

'Shall I help you clean the dishes?' She asked, wishing to change the subject for reasons she could not explain. She felt an odd tightness growing in her chest like a spring being wound tightly.

'If you wish.' He told her, rising and gathering the plates and bowls while she snaked her arms around his to grab the glasses. They worked together laughing over silly things as they effortlessly found their dance. It was as if they had been doing things together for years, though this was fairly foreign to both of them.

'I had a fun time trying to find this room.' She teased, bumping playfully into him as he waited for her to finish scrubbing a plate so he could dry it and put it away.

'Oh, I'm sorry. I should have come to help you, I wasn't thinking.' He immediately apologised, seeming to shrink in on himself a few inches.

'It's fine.' She laughed at his changeable moods. 'I rather liked getting to explore.' She handed him the last plate, everything else having already been washed.

'Well then, would you like a tour?' He offered, that amused light coming on in his dark eyes.

'That sounds wonderful.' She said, smiling sunnily as she took his arm. He seemed surprised by this motion, but did not seem to mind.

Leading the way from the kitchen, they went through the square dining room with its dark wooded table and chairs, slightly more ornate than the kitchen ones. The walls were of a similar deep red as the library upstairs and a small chandelier hung over the centre of the round and polished table. Going out through the open doorway, they proceeded into the hall with the stairs taking up part of the left wall. Straight ahead was the front door and to the right was a door and another open doorway down the hall. Going through the latter showed a lovely sitting room with soft blue wallpaper, a couch and two plush armchairs. Between the chairs stood a small table and a low cherry wood coffee table sat before the couch. On the wall opposite the doorway was a fireplace with a marble mantel. Erik explained his plan for a painting to go above it. A small liquor cabinet sat against the far right wall. Erik merely shrugged when she gave him a questioning look. Two windows looked out presumably at the street on the far left wall, as the subtle glow of streetlamps seeped warmly in through the cream curtains.

Heading over to the right wall, Erik paused at the door before opening it. It was his study. She had assumed as much, but the darkness of it only confirmed it. The dark wood which was prevalent throughout the house lined the walls in vertical panelling. A tall window, looking outside stood at the far wall. The left was lined with books, making Christine wonder if they would ever read through them all, and the right lined with drawers and empty shelves leaving space for the door that led into the hallway. In the middle of the room, slightly pushed towards the window stood a great ebony desk. Already it was coated in papers of architectural designs and loose drawings.

Christine slipped from his arm and made her way over to the desk, pulling her curls behind her ear as she leaned over to see the things he had drawn.

'I have decided to design houses. Most of the ones here are very standard and boring, though I like this one.' He assured, looking around it was a satisfied smile.

'They're wonderful, Erik. I'm sure Paris will greatly appreciate your talents.' She told him, smiling slyly.

'I should hope so. They'd be foolish not to.' He said it with a grin, but she knew he was being absolutely serious. She sighed, knowing that though he was right, it was a very arrogant thing to say.

'One day, I'll design my own home, provided I kind find the perfect location.' He told her, scrutinising one of his works. He missed the look of joy fall from Christine's face.

She slid off his desk, walking over to the door that lead to the hallway. She noted the contents of one of the drawers was screws, while another was bits of wire, and another still of springs. She smiled, remembering the toy he had made for Reza.

'I take it you already know the upstairs layout.' He assumed.

She did. A closet lay just in front of the stairs with an extra washroom beside it. His bedroom was beside hers, split only by their shared bathroom, and the library across from her door.

'It's a lovely house.' She said absently.

'I'm glad you like it.' He said, sensing something was slightly off in her tone.

'Erik, you've done so much for me, and I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you for it.' She told him, growing more distressed by the second.

'Christine,' he was at her side in an instant. 'Christine, no. I did it all for you. There is nothing to repay.' He assured her, tentatively reaching around to hold her, but not finding himself brave enough in the face of her needless concern.

'I could get a job to help pay rent, I-'

'There is no rent. I bought the house outright. It's paid for.' He told her, almost laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. 'My time in Persia made me a very, very wealthy man. Besides, I bought it for you. It's yours, all of it. The house is yours.' He assured her in what he thought to be a comforting way, but when she looked up at him, all he saw was panic and fear. Before he knew it, she had rushed from the room in a fit of tears and sobs. He stood there in a daze as he heard her door close upstairs.

Christine threw herself on her bed like a child. She hated that. She hated that she did not know how to be an adult. She hated that she had let her fantasies run wild down there with him. She had assumed he would stay with her. She assumed that maybe he…No! Of course he did not! She was just a friend…a project for him. She was nothing more than a challenge. He had to find a way to keep her alive; that was the game. But he had cried for her, twice. He had begged God to bring her back _to him_. But he had said he would build himself a house as soon as he found a good spot, and then she would be on her own. On her own in a house he had bought and furnished for her.

She despised how selfish she was to want more from him. He had already done far more than any man should ever have to. But he had said he did it all for her, as if it were some sort of gift.

Her mind swam with her thoughts and her heart bled from too many emotions. She knew what she had felt back in Persia, but Erik's feelings…those were buried deeper than she knew how to go. If she could find a way of getting to them, then maybe things would be better. There were a few times when she thought she might have seen more than he realised he had shown, but she could not be sure. She missed Nadir, though she knew he would not have made it easier by telling her anything decisive.

She knew that if Erik truly did intend to leave eventually, then she would have nothing to stop him with. She had made that promise long ago, and she intended to keep it. She would simply have to find out what it was he wanted and live with that decision.

Rolling over onto her back, she stared up at her ceiling, wondering over what she should do to get him to confess something like that.

* * *

She had not realised how many hours had passed until the dull yet melodic sound of the ebony clock downstairs sounded out the daunting hour of midnight. She had vaguely noticed the tall, lean timepiece in Erik's study beside the window earlier. Something about its tone made everything seem still and silent. But not long after it had finished its chime, all life was returned to the house.

Slinking out of bed, having changed into a nightgown and attempted sleep. She once more pulled on her dressing gown, enjoying the coolness of the hardwood floor beneath her bare feet. It gave her resolve, which she needed as she went out into the hall and stood before the library door.

Melancholy notes drifted ever powerfully from the organ as Erik dripped his heart and soul into ever measure of his song. Opening the door carefully, she slipped into the room noiselessly, listening to the beautiful music he created. She had heard his singing, but never his playing of any instrument. Just like his voice, he held and commanded full mastery over the listener's senses. He wove tales of heartbreak and sorrow so poetically that it felt like a dream. Such hardships were made elegant through his skilled fingers upon the ivory keys.

Once finished, hunching over his instrument much like he had earlier, Christine found she could not hold in her praise.

'That was lovely.' She said softly and quietly.

Erik, yet again, had failed to notice her arrival in the room until she spoke. He almost turned around, but his mask-less face stopped him. He had thrown the disguise over into one of the wingbacks when he had come in. Finding himself trapped now, he tried to think a way out of his bind.

'I'm glad you liked it.' He said, not daring to turn too far over his shoulder.

He herd her hum happily as she walked over to the chairs. His heart dropped when he watched her reflection in the organ as she picked up his discarded mask. She turned it over a few times in her hands, examining it with that subtle smile that hid what she was thinking.

'Does it ever get uncomfortable?' She asked, catching him off guard.

'What?'

'Your mask, does it ever get uncomfortable?' She pressed.

Erik paused. He had never been asked that in all his life. Mostly people were just glad if he was wearing it and avoided him when he was not. No one had ever asked his preference on the article.

'Sometimes. It's hard to sleep in, and the heat can make it a bit stifling.' He answered.

She hummed thoughtfully. 'Persia must have been terrible for you.' She deduced, still not looking away from the moulded white leather.

'Not entirely.' He said, daring a slight glance at her over his shoulder. He turned back quickly when he caught her eye. He knew his meaning had taken hold by her glance, but her earlier distress still rang through him.

'Erik,'

'Hmm?'

'Do-do you remember y-you asked me once what I saw in you, and I-I told you?' She asked, clearly nervous about the point she was about to make.

'Yes.' He could not help the smile at the memory of all the wonderful things she had said.

'Well, I was wondering,' she took an uncertain breath. 'What you see in me. If anything.' She ducked her head at the last.

Erik turned to look at her now. Her eyes were downcast and her brow knitted with a growing despair. All thought rushed from his head as he saw a tear fall to the thick rug that covered that part of the floor. He rose, coming over to her and turning her round to face him. Without hesitation, he brought his fingers beneath her chin and gently guided it up so as to look her in the eye.

'Christine, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You are kind and compassionate to even the most horrid of creatures. You find even the tiniest glimmer of light in someone and make it burn brighter. You bring out the best in everyone around you through your smiles and childlike charm. You are beauty itself.' He paused, letting those last words sink in. He held her rapt as he cupped her face in his hands.

'Christine, I love you.' He half-sang, half-wept.

Somehow he had not seen her hands rise up and come to his face. That is, until he felt their pull.

Just moments before their lips could touch, she uttered the most beautiful words he had never even dared to dream about.

'I love you, Erik.'

He felt all of his air come crashing out of him as he heard this, only to feel all of their meaning as their lips met. He felt every nerve in him come alive as his eyes widened larger than he knew they could. He felt like time had frozen around him, but could not bear to let it pass. Every bit of this moment was like Heaven.

Finally, they parted as both of them felt their lungs begin to burn. Bending forward a bit, Erik kept his dainty hold on her face as he directed his face to the floor. He felt a great pain in his chest, but so much joy spreading out along him. He felt unnecessary tears spring to his eyes as he gasped in silent sobs.

'Erik?' She asked, trying to seek out his eyes. 'Are you alright?' A bit of fear crept in here and he instantly looked up to her.

'Oh Christine,' he said, his face softening at her concern over him. 'I never thought anyone could ever…but you said…'

'I love you.' She told him again, hoping it would make him better. It seemed to as he smiled at her, still shaking a bit.

'No one has ever said that to me.' He said, just above a whisper. 'No one has ever held me as you do, no one has ever looked upon my face without fear, and-' He stopped realising his mask was now placed on the coffee table beside him. He looked at it as if it were completely alien to him. He reached out for it, but Christine's gentle fingers turned his cheek to look at her.

'I told you once, you don't have to hide. I love you, Erik.' She repeated, looking at him with the gentlest of smiles.

'My face doesn't scare you?' He asked, still not believing this to be real.

'No, and I'm sorry it ever did.' She practically wept as she came forward to embrace him.

Erik felt like the luckiest man in the world as he held his Christine to him. _His_ Christine. She loved him. She had _kissed_ him. _Him_! The monster all men feared. Yet, his little angel had come to love him.

'Erik?'

'Yes, my love?' He asked in his softest tone, relishing the name for her.

'Say you won't disappear.' She begged, looking up at him with quickly brimming eyes.

'What? Why on earth would I disappear?' He took his hand to run down her face, wiping away a few stray tears.

'I promised not to possess you, but I…I just can't lose you, Erik!' She nearly broke down, but he picked her up, going over to the chaise lounge and sitting down to hold her.

He sat there, loving every ounce of this woman. Only Christine could still be holding onto a promise like that after everything. And only he would be foolish enough to forget and think she would too. Of course she feared he would leave. He was like a cat. Cat's always come and go as they please. But he was different now. He would be different. He would stay with her until the end of time. He had finally found a reason to remain tethered. He was not being forced to; he was choosing to.

'Christine, I love you more than words could ever express. You are everything to me. Without you, I would die.' He admitted, knowing the grim words to be true. And even if he did not die, he would never truly be alive without her. 'You are the sun and moon to me, Christine, and I swear that I will remain by your side for as long as you wish. I will love you forever, Christine. Even if you find someone else, I will let you go, but I will still love you.'

She looked at him through tear filled eyes. 'I will always love you, too.' She told him, brushing her fingers over his cheek. He leaned into them, closing his eyes to his own tears and the overwhelming joy her touch brought. Taking her hand, he turned her palm over and kissed it, letting his thumb rub over her knuckles. As always, he kept his touch light for fear of breaking her. She was like a delicate flower in his hand.

Snuggling her head into his chest, she spread her legs out as she laid on top of him. She could hear his heartbeat quicken as her legs coiled in with his. He did not move, but reclined on the lounge with her happily stretched along him. Eventually, his hands relaxed and smoothed her curls, tangling throughout their soft, brown spirals. He did place a hand at the dip of her waist, brushing the now sharp rise of her hip bone, but quickly removed it, going instead to rest over her furled arms and shoulder.

He never once complained that she was in an uncomfortable position, or was too heavy, or that he wished to move. He simply let her softly drift off to a light, airily dream filled sleep. He revelled in the softness of her breathing, the little smiles that would dance across her soft pink lips, and the way her fingers would occasionally shift as if proving happily that he was still there.

He would have given the whole world to never have this moment disturbed. He would have given oceans and seas and mountain peaks to keep her here with him for all time. He would have crawled through Hell on hands and knees if it meant she would stay. Yet all of this was proved useless as it always was. She had said she loved him. He would have given anything to hear that from her, but she gave it to him freely. She gave her heart and affections to him freely and thought nothing of it. It was perfectly natural for him to have them, even though he knew himself to be nothing short of an atrocity to mankind. She had never seen him that way, though. Even when he had scared her, she had always been so because she could not immediately see her Erik. _Her Erik_. Yes, for her he would be anything in the world, but that would always be his favourite form. Hers. She had laid claim to his heart long ago, but now…now he had avowed himself to it forever.

Brushing one stray lock of her silken hair from her neck, he looked at her with a new weight laying upon him. A new thought occurred to him. A new action needing to be set forth. It would take some doing, but he already knew he would do it regardless. For her, anything.

 **A/N: A big thank you to chriw, Assduck, Tigerlillys, and Lucyole for favoriting/following this story. I appreciate each and every one of you who had helped give my courage to continue writing and have so generously showered me with your lovely reviews. I couldn't do it without you all!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Something fun and somewhat unrelated to this particular story, Google Earth allows you to tour about the Palais Garnier! I discovered it with my youngest cousins yesterday and we had a great time seeing the place. One asked me if I would like to live there and of course, with a tear in my eye, I said yes. Just a bit of fun for you all. Now, on with the story!**

Christine was surprised when she woke up in her own bed. She had distinctly remembered falling asleep laid out on Erik in the library. This thought of course brought a blush to her cheeks. At the time it had seemed so natural and right, but thinking on it now showed how improper it really was. Yet, he had seemed so happy. It would have been cruel to leave him when he had gone through so much just to get her to this point. Besides, she had been something of a wreck at the time. Her blush deepened at how often he was left to carry her around. The number of times she had fallen asleep in his arms or there about was far higher than what most would consider healthy. Of course, she argued with herself, she had been sick through most of it, so really it was not so bad.

Her head hurt. That was what happened when around Erik. Things just went their own way with him. There was no stopping it, nor was there any real desire to. She loved her time with him, how careless he was about the binding rules of what others thought proper. She had never been one to heed those rules anyways, but at least she was aware of them and somewhat cared. Perhaps that was why they worked well together. He had a skewed moral compass, while hers was tilted the other way. She over-examined everything for fear she had inconvenienced someone while he simply did not care. And yet, he did care when it came to the abused and broken.

A worry flitted through her head as she thought of what would happen when she stopped being broken. Would he leave her once she was fixed? Had he only loved her because she was a challenge or project for him?

She groaned as she realised these were the questions she had hoped to answer by going in to see him. Everything had changed, yet nothing had really been solved.

Going over to the floor length mirror, she grabbed a silver handled hair brush off the table that sat next to her bed. Brushing the knotted curls, she tried to view herself without fixating on her still thin form. It would take some time to make herself look healthier, but she knew not to mention it at all to Erik. It was not his fault in the slightest, and she was beyond indebted to him for helping her survive.

Survive.

That word echoed through her as she realised she had a whole, full life ahead of her. It almost ploughed over her as she thought of what she would do with the gift he had given her. She had not fully considered what she wanted to do with herself. She had little in the way of real skills. Beyond singing, and perhaps needlework, she felt fairly useless. She felt her neck at this. No, not singing.

Going to the door, she tried to think of anything else she could do. She pushed music from her mind as it vainly tried to think of a way to tell Erik that she…No, she was not ready for that conversation yet. She knew how he had always enjoyed her voice. The perfect harmony they made without even trying.

She was in the kitchen before she had even realised that was where her feet were carrying her. She had no muscle memory of this place yet, but she apparently did not need it. She went over and started to prepare breakfast, wondering when Erik would be awake, or would come join her. She had not heard any music when passing the library, so she assumed he was still sleeping.

Looking out the window over the sink, she nearly gasped as she saw the backyard. It was fairly large, considering the number of buildings that seemed to surround them. A high wood fence provided the seclusion she knew Erik had most likely specified. In the far left corner, in plain view of his study window, stood a tall cherry tree. It branched out strongly and on one particularly sturdy limb hung a small swing. It had a dark wood seat and hung from strong rope. She could only guess who he had put that in for.

Around the edges of the yard were flowerbeds, but there were not as many plants as one would expect. She frowned at this, knowing she would have to do something about that. The grass was a lovely soft green and over on the right side of the yard was a metal table with two chairs.

Shaking her head at his thoughtfulness, she turned back to the tea she had been planning on making. She was still in the middle of this process, in fact, when she felt an arm snake round her waist, applying only the slightest amount of pressure as a strong bodied wall came up behind her. A warm breath sounded at her ear with a sleepy good morning. She could not help the smile that came to her lips as he rested his admittedly sharp chin on her shoulder. Stealing a glance at him only broadened that smile as she saw him watching her fingers with tired fascination. He looked like a small child, still wiping away the last dregs of sleep from his eyes. Leaning her head against his gently, she revelled in his contented hum.

'Good morning, Erik.' She told him happily, enjoying how in his tired state he had let down at least some of his guard. He was not afraid to be so near her and she could not be gladder of the experience.

'Did you sleep well?' He asked, waking up just enough to remove his head from her shoulder.

'I did indeed.' She told him, turning to smile back at him. He took her warmth and returned it softly.

'Do you still love me?' He asked, showing a bit of his fear.

'I do. Do you?' She asked, wrapping her arms around his waist, leaning in to look hopefully up into his glimmering eyes.

'Forever.' He told her, leaning down to place a chaste kiss upon her awaiting lips.

She was just reaching up to pull him closer when there came a sudden knock at the door. She heard Erik growl faintly as he turned to answer it. He looked back briefly at the door to the dining room, perhaps wondering if he should truly go. A nod and subtle laugh from Christine urged him on.

Storming up the hallway, he felt his deep crimson dressing robe flare out behind him while his black silk pyjamas flowed over his long frame softly. He felt one of his darker moods overtake him as he yanked the door open considerably harder than he probably needed to. He was not in the humour to be parted from his Christine any more than was utterly necessary.

He surprised to see the tall, olive skinned Nadir standing on his doorstep, clearly shocked to see him as well. Looking at the man for a cool moment as the Persian blithered on about being glad he had found the right house, Erik only glared. Closing the door quickly, he turned back to the hallway, ignoring the mild protest just outside. Unfortunately, he turned to see a very unamused Christine leaning in the doorway to the dining room. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was giving him the distinct look of cool disapproval. All at once he felt like a guilty child.

Erik opened his mouth to protest, trying to find some defence for his admittedly rude actions, but he disappointedly found none. He just caught her eye roll before hanging his head in defeat. He looked at her plaintively as she breezed past him to the door, opening it while still mildly shaking her head at his stubbornness.

'Nadir!' She cheered, lunging into a hug as the Persian took a surprised step back.

'Christine!' He all but yelled as he held the girl. He pulled her back to look her in the eye. 'I-I wasn't sure if you'd be…you're awake, I was so…' He struggled over his words as she beamed at him.

'It's good to see you, too.' She told him, laughing over his uncharacteristic lack of calm. 'Come in, I'll make you some breakfast.' She urged, ushering him inside.

'Oh, thank you. I'm not hungry, though.' He told her, following her in.

'You'll have to tell us how you came to Paris. Erik said you intended to join us here, but we weren't sure when.' She explained, giving a sharp glance to the still slumped masked man. He looked like a kicked puppy, so she let go of Nadir and took his hand instead. He straightened considerably, not taking his eyes off her as they all made their way back to the kitchen. This did not go unseen by Nadir, who merely smiled knowingly.

Coming into the kitchen, she brushed the men over to the small table while she continued to bustle around making the tea and putting toast and eggs on the stove. Still, Erik's eyes stayed glued to her every move. He felt his hands itching to touch her milky soft skin, his heart aching to hold her to him, his lips burning to kiss hers. But Nadir's persistent presence prevented this. He would have strangled the Daroga if he thought it would make a difference, but Christine had already showed her disapproval of his mood. Constraining his murderous thoughts, he turned to his friend, looking at him sharply as if daring him to speak.

'You're looking well, Christine. How long have you been…well, awake?' He fumbled, feeling a bit of heat from Erik's gaze.

'I woke up yesterday late in the evening.' She answered, bringing over the tea.

Erik smiled slightly as he found she had made his favourite Russian tea with lemon. He had vaguely mentioned it once back in Persia, but he had not thought she was really listening, let alone remembered. She made for herself and Nadir the rose tea he had made the previous night.

Coming back to the table, Erik tried not to make a face as she set a plate before him. He really had not been hungry, but he did not wish to disappoint her. Unfortunately, Nadir did that for him.

'I see our Christine shall have you eating better.' He said, smiling broadly, not quite picking up or caring about the glare he received from the man.

'Do you not like breakfast?' She asked, turning to look down at Erik with obvious distress.

'No, Christine, it's fine.' He tried, but he could tell she was beyond that point.

'I'm sorry. I should have asked. That was inconsiderate of me.' She continued, ducking her head a bit.

Erik practically leapt from his seat, taking her hands in his. 'How could you think that?' He asked, smiling at her silly self-ridicule. 'No, it really is fine. I will gladly eat breakfast with you every morning. You needn't worry over it.' He assured her, lifting her eyes to his. He looked at her with such sincerity that it nearly made her weep.

'Come, let us listen to Nadir's harrowing tale of how he came to Paris, and how in the Hell he found us.' He looked at the man pointedly at this last part.

Christine had to fight to hold in a smirk at his rather harsh tone. It was nice to know nothing had changed between the two men.

'It's not that interesting, really. After disposing of the false body, I returned to the palace to announce you had somehow slipped free. I was exiled, which I knew I would be, so I started my travels from there. It was shockingly uneventful until I reached Paris. Then came the struggle of finding you. I had thought I would simply follow the trail of missing valuables, but there were none. I bought a small flat not too far from here with the money you gave me, and started looking for anything like sightings of a strange masked man. It was not until I found the stables where I saw Cesar that I was given an address for your home. I came this early because I did not know if it was correct.' He told them.

Erik looked at him blankly. 'Well, you did not exaggerate. That was almost indescribably boring. Now, if you have nothing else to do, I think Christine and I were going to-'

'Erik!' She snapped. She looked at him demandingly as she wondered where this foul mood had come from. 'What are we going to do, hmm? Bake cookies? Read a book? Please forgive him, Nadir.' She turned to the impressed Daroga. He had forgotten how well she shut Erik down.

'It is nothing, I'm used to it from him.' Nadir said, smiling proudly of the bold yet slight Christine. 'Tell me, would you wish to see some of Paris? I must confess to needing to learn my way around a bit and would not mind the company.' He said, changing the subject and failing to dodge Erik's fiery glances.

Christine beamed and looked to Erik expectantly. He only sighed heavily, having wanted that pleasure for himself. He did nod, however, knowing there was little in the world which could stop her once she got her mind set on something. He was soon very happy, his agreement having earned him a kiss on the cheek, and a surprised eyebrow raise from Nadir. Though it was on the mask, Erik still found himself smirking proudly at the Persian's shock. Bustling to clean the table, she rushed off to get dressed, still smiling broadly.

Erik sat, clearly gloating, with his arms crossed proudly over his chest.

'I see things have been going well.' Nadir observed.

'She loves me, Nadir. She's told me so. She even kissed me last night; without the mask.' Erik could not fully constrain his utter joy at this.

'I am happy for you, my friend. I know with you she will be well taken care of. Just remember that she's human, not some object to hide away.' He gave him a warning eye.

Erik looked honestly hurt by this accusation. 'Of course I know that. I've taken care of her for how many weeks now? Even before the coma, I loved her. I just…didn't find the right time to tell her.' He let his words drift off quietly.

'My friend, you have loved her since the moment you laid eyes upon her, you just didn't know it yet.' Nadir told him, grinning like a cat.

Erik smiled wistfully. 'She looked so beautiful.' He sighed, remembering how he had thought her one of the swans. 'She still is.' He assured hurriedly, not wishing to seem disappointed or unappreciative of her striking loveliness.

'A bit thin, but yes, still beautiful.' Nadir agreed, watching with odd fascination at his companion. Once upon a time, he had worried over the man who seemed to have no concept or care for right and wrong. A brazen thief, careless murderer, and effortless liar, Nadir had initially worried about the man coming to know Christine. Oh, how he had been wrong. She had changed the man made of ice and stone into a lovesick fool. She would never abuse Erik, Nadir knew, but that did not mean she had any less control over the man. Still, she was nearly frighteningly dependent upon his presence. If Erik left her, she would be destroyed. Nadir had seen it a few times before, but knew it would only get worse from here on out. She had finally admitted she was in love, but her ever-present fear of Erik's leaving kept her concerned.

'Erik,' Nadir started slowly. 'You know how she gets about your tendency to disappear,' he was trying to find a way to say this gently while still showing his seriousness.

'I am well aware, and I have made her a solemn promise never to do so unless she asks it of me.' Erik assured him firmly.

'Yes, but just try to make sure she understands this. I will not stand for you breaking her heart.' Nadir warned him, feeling very much the protective father again.

'Nor do I have the slightest intention of doing so. In fact, I wish to find something a bit more tangible. I want to prove my words, Nadir.' He gave him a heavy look.

The Daroga could not fight back the smile that crept across his lips at this. He knew this masked mystery of a man had somehow managed to ensnare her delicate heart, and that he would do anything to keep it that way. He knew Erik would carry her love to the ends of the earth. It was his greatest treasure.

'That is good, then.' Nadir smiled knowingly as Erik brushed it off somewhat embarrassedly. He watched the man's eyes grow alight as a soft presence entered the room. The Persian did not need to turn round to know who it was.

'Christine,' Erik sighed, rising and coming over to her. His eyes wandered up and down her form as she modestly entwined her fingers.

'How do I look?' She asked, toying with the skirt of her dress. It was a delicate rose colour with soft white accents and gentle lace.

'You look like the most beautiful rose imaginable.' He told her, finding her shimmering green eyes. He ghosted his fingers over her cheek, noting how they bloomed pink from his words. The colour looked lovely on her.

Nadir cleared his throat and watched amusedly as Christine blushed further at the remembrance of his being there. Erik did not so much as flinch, keeping his eyes trained to her.

'Perhaps you should get ready to go as well, Erik?' The Persian suggested.

The man's features darkened slightly. 'Alas, I do not think I shall be joining you on this outing.' He explained, still looking at his darling angel.

Christine glanced up at him plaintively. 'You're not coming?' She asked, sounding a bit hurt.

'Not this morning, my love. I do not feel like facing the masses today.' He told her quietly.

She nodded sadly, leaning in and embracing him warmly. She felt his heartbeat race at her touch and a slight gasp escape him. She smiled at how she always managed to surprise him with her displays of affection. He held her as softly as ever, as if she were a china doll he was afraid he might crack. Pulling back, his hands trailed down her arms until he pressed something into one of her palms. She looked at it questioningly before revealing it to be a small purse.

'Buy something you like.' He told her earnestly when she started to protest. She calmed and smiled at his sweetness.

Nadir was beginning to wonder if he would ever make it out of the house with these two staring longingly into each other's eyes all day. Thankfully, however, Christine took his arm with a playful grin and they left. The last few glances she threw behind her as they exited the house did not escape his notice.

'Take good care of her, Daroga. There'll be Hell to pay if you return her unhappy.' Erik warned from the front door.

'Oh, believe me. I know.' Nadir told him with a grin.

Erik stood for a moment, watching her walk down the street, shining in the morning light like the beautiful flower she was. How he wished to join her in her world of sun and happiness, but his was a world of darkness and shadows. He would fight them away for her, allowing her glow to envelop him warmly, but as the distance between them grew, so too did the gloom. Perhaps someday they would leave him, but he highly doubted it. Not after all he had done in his life.

 **A/N: Thank you soargirlforever for favoriting/following this story as well as me. Thanks to everyone for your kind words of support!**


	25. Chapter 25

Christine walked with Nadir as they talked of fairly useless things. She had missed the man dearly and was finding it very fun to be spending time with him without the constant weight that had previously rested on her shoulders. She had lived so many days holding back from everyone and everything simply because she was afraid to gain attachment. Now she had a life, one that she was sure would be full of joy and smiles. It was odd to suddenly have a purpose again. She was free to go wherever she chose, be anything she wanted to be, and love everything she saw. It was a whole world of possibilities Erik had opened her up to. He had saved her in more than just body. He had released her spirit as well. There was no more deadline to dread, no more worry over whether she would live to see tomorrow, no nagging feeling of regret or pain of not telling Erik she loved him. He knew, and he felt the same. She had a life ahead of her. It was both wonderful and frightening.

Nadir watched her smile wider than he had ever seen before. She spoke more openly, though she had never been one to withhold an opinion. She seemed so much happier and much more…well, alive. She looked at everything around her with marvellous appreciation. She looked like Erik; seeing only beauty in all things.

They looked in store windows as she would point out little things that he had not noticed. She would smile at every flower that bloomed in their path, beam up at each bird that flew overhead, and close her eyes softly to every breeze that teased even slightly at her hair. In some ways, he wished Erik was here to see all of this. He knew the man would kill to have his Christine look this happy, and yet she did it all on her own. She found loveliness everyway she turned.

Finally, they stopped short, Christine having found herself transfixed by something in one of the shop windows. Nadir was surprised by the suddenness of her behaviour, but patiently awaited her explanation.

'It's perfect.' She whispered, pointing to the object of her fascination.

Nadir followed her narrow finger to the window. He smiled at the object and nodded, knowing instantly what her thoughts were.

'Yes, I dare say it is.' He agreed as she went in.

They came out in no time, a sizeable box tucked reverently under her arm.

'I hope he likes it.' She told Nadir, letting a bit of her apprehension seep into her voice.

'Christine, if it's from you, I know he'll love it.' The Daroga assured her. 'Besides, he told you to buy something you liked, and you were quite drawn to it. He has no room to complain.'

'Ah, but he's Erik. He will find room.' She told him with a devilish grin.

Nadir shook his head. Erik was in deep with this one. She knew him better than he sometimes knew himself. The Daroga thought of his wife, his precious Rookheeya, long gone from this world. She had known him from every possible angle, anticipating his every move before he even made it. He had always been mesmerised by her beauty, but it was the way she saw through him that made him fall ever deeper. She could almost see his thoughts, and though she sometimes remained a mystery to him, he loved her so completely it did not matter. He worshipped her in every form.

Nadir looked down in surprise as he felt Christine's arm link through his. She gave him a sadly reassuring smile. She knew that distant gaze and faint smile all too well. He smiled sweetly at her as he realised she knew exactly who he had been thinking of. Yes, Erik was a very lucky man indeed.

'You still think about her after all these years.' Christine observed. She did not sound surprised so much as impressed.

'Everyday. I see her in everything. She smiles down at me from the sun, kisses me with the raindrops, and laughs with the wind. She has never truly left me.' He told her, feeling tears prick his eyes.

She nodded. 'I feel my father as well. Sometimes I hear his music playing to me in the night, I feel the warmth of his smile when I'm cold, and I remember his words of love when I am alone. I do not really believe in God, but I think that perhaps there is a Heaven. I feel him looking down upon me; him and my mother. I never knew her, but I still feel her comfort and love. I feel Reza's too. People may die, but they never truly leave us. They will always remain in our memories even when we think we have none. We remember their essence, not their words; their hearts, not their faces.' She told him, smiling at the air around her. For a moment, Nadir almost believed that if he tried hard enough he could feel his son's smiles and hear his laughter again. Christine had that effect on people just as Erik did with his music. But where he played like an angel, Christine seemed to be one. There was no trick, no performance, just her. She was truly a marvel. He had missed seeing her this way. He had noted it the moment he had first met her all those years ago, but now with her wings spreading, he could see it again. Erik had released her inner light and oh, did it shine.

Walking along, they came to a flower shop. Walking in, Nadir wondered how many different types of flowers there were in the world. Most he had never seen before, but there were a few he recognised. Christine was instantly drawn to the roses, petting them gently and savouring the feeling of their velvet petals on her fingertips.

There was only one other customer in the shop, and he seemed to be having troubles making a selection. The clerk was having a similar problem.

'She does not like roses, for she thinks them too ordinary, but I don't know what else to get her that signifies my love.' He fretted. The clerk was flipping through a small book in his hand, hoping for a solution to the problem.

'Try yarrow,' Christine prompted. Both men turned to look at her. She went over to a small pail that held the delicate white flowers. They looked like a small cluster of snow. 'They are supposed to signify everlasting love. You might consider pairing them with violets, which symbolise loyalty and devotion.' She suggested.

'Violet is her favourite colour, actually.' The man said, growing relieved. 'Thank you very much.'

'Of course.' Christine bowed slightly, turning back to Nadir who was toying with some forget-me-nots.

After a little while, the clerk came over to her.

'How did you know all of that about the flowers?' He asked, smiling at the beautiful woman in front of him.

'Oh, I used to memorise their meanings when I was young. I don't know all of them, but I still remember quite a few.' She explained brightly.

'Would you perhaps consider working here? I only ask because we just opened and are looking for help.' He assured her.

'T-that sounds very nice. I…' She paused, rather liking the idea. 'I think I would enjoy that, yes.' She said more firmly. It was not as if she had any other hobbies she could turn to. She did not care to think of how Erik would take the news, but at least she was not planning on going to work in a mill or something dangerous. Besides, she was good at pairing flowers and enjoyed seeing them bloom prettily.

'Wonderful! Will next week be available to you?' The clerk asked, amazed she had accepted so readily.

'That will be perfect, thank you. I'm Christine, by the way, Christine Daaé.' She introduced.

'A pleasure to meet you, Mademoiselle Daaé. I am Charles Absalom.' He told her, taking her outstretched hand. He was surprised when she shook it. 'I look forward to seeing you in the shop this coming week.'

'And I as well, Monsieur.' She smiled cheerily.

Turning back to Nadir she saw the look of impressed surprise written once more across his face. She rolled her eyes and grinned.

'You know he's not going to be happy.' Nadir observed as they left the shop.

'Oh, I don't know. He might be excited by the prospect. This way I won't be hovering around him needlessly.' She told him.

'I don't think he ever minded your hovering, but so be it.' He waved off. So long as she knew Erik may be less than enthused, it mattered little.

* * *

Erik loomed over his desk in the study, though he was not looking at his drawings or even really thinking about working. He was staring at something else. A small, black velvet box sat before him. It seemed to hold so much in its tiny clamshell form. He knew what lay inside and what it meant, but he still feared. He feared that it would fail. He feared that it would be found meaningless. He feared _he_ would be rejected.

He barely heard the knock at his door, having missed the front door closing entirely. It was not until the soft dulcet voice of his lady love sounded that he finally came back to this world, snatching up the box before it could be spied.

'Erik,' she beamed up at him as he smiled. She had never seen him so completely contented before. 'How are you?' She asked, still somewhat concerned for his lack of awareness upon her entrance.

'Absolutely wonderful. And how are you, my dear?' He asked, enjoying the way she wrapped her arms round his torso and placed her chin on his chest to gaze up at him.

'So long as I'm with you, I am happy.' She rose up to place a quick kiss on his mildly surprised lips. He accepted it and smiled at her with watery eyes. He brought his arms around her, holding her slight form to him. He let his sensed be enraptured by the scent of her hair, the pressure of her body against his, and the way her warm breath pooled at his chest.

They stayed like this for some time, simply enjoying each other's closeness, but soon Christine grew too excited.

'I bought you something.' She teased him, pulling back in his arms a bit.

'You bought _me_ something?' He looked at her, concernedly baffled. She hummed a nod. 'But I told you to buy something you liked.'

'I did. I liked it very much, but it would be far better suited to you. Besides, I wanted to get you something to thank you for all you have done for me.' She told him, facing his mild disapproval as she came back into the room with the box.

He looked between her and the object she had placed upon his desk. After a bit, he finally pulled the lid off the box and held in a gasp at what lay inside. Rich black fabric flared out in a wide-brimmed fedora with a simple black satin ribbon as the band. Pulling it from the box, Erik looked at it with wide eyes.

'For me?' He asked, looking to Christine uncertainly. She smiled and nodded eagerly.

Gently, he put it on and again looked to her for confirmation.

'Oh, it looks wonderful on you.' She beamed. 'Come, let me show you.' She tugged his arm and pulled him out into the hallway and up the stairs before he could protest. Placing him in front of the mirror in the hall between her room and the library, she stood to the side, never once losing her smile.

His expression darkened a bit as he looked away from his reflection. 'I'll…take your word for it.' He said guardedly. He felt her arms circle round him again as she pulled his chin over to look at her in the mirror.

'You look as handsome as always.' She told him. She watched as his reflection cringed doubtfully at her compliment.

'You're not afraid of the monster in the mirror?' He asked, looking only at her. His peripheral vision showed him more than enough of himself.

'I don't see a monster. I see a man, tall, talented, dark, and wonderful.' She told him, resting her head against his chest as she gazed at their reflection.

Boldly, he leaned forward to nestle a kiss into her hair, breathing in her rosy scent. Turning back to the reflection, he tipped his head forward a bit, finding the advantage to his newest bit of clothing. He could conceal the mask in the brim's wide shadow while still being able to see out from under it. He found himself smiling at his darling Christine's cleverness.

'I like it.' He announced with a bit of quicksilver in his tone, enjoying the mysterious qualities the hat possessed.

'I'm glad. Nadir and I thought it quite perfect for you.' She grinned up at him.

'You have very good taste, my dear.' He purred, placing another kiss on her smooth and milky forehead.

She hummed thoughtfully. 'I have something I need to tell you.' She said, her voice taking on a smaller tone. He looked at her questioningly, cocking his head to the side to see her better. 'I got a job.'

'You what?!' Erik nearly leapt back from her, looking at her as if she had suddenly turned purple.

'At a flower shop. I start next week.' She pressed on. Her arms felt heavy and empty without him.

'Why?' He demanded, his surprise turning sharper and more threatening.

'Because I want to. I think it would be fun and give me something to do.' She explained, feeling distinctly put out by his less than supportive response.

'No.' He said firmly.

'No?' She raised her eyebrows.

'That's what I said.' He told her sternly.

'Erik, you can't decide this for me.' She said, feeling a heat rise to her face.

'I can and I have. You do not need to have a job, especially one as menial as selling flowers.' He stated with a sneer.

'Oh, and what would you have me do, hmm? Walk around here aimlessly until I pester you so much you…' She stopped, she could not say it.

Erik growled in frustration, not really listening to her words or how she had choked on them. 'I would have you sing for one thing. You deserve to be up on the greatest stages the world has to offer, not busying yourself over silly blooms.' He looked up just in time to see tears spring to her eyes. They mystified him.

'Sing.' She nodded sarcastically, sobs catching in her throat. 'With what voice?!' She demanded. She stayed to watch the realisation hit him square in the face before fleeing to her room and slamming the door behind her.

Erik felt like a wretch, just standing there, listening to the faint sobs emanating from the room that now seemed miles away. He felt his ever-present shadow loom over him, preparing to swallow him whole as the impact of what he had done hit him dead in the chest. He could practically feel the cold hand of loneliness clutching at his shoulder, gripping him tight to pull him back to his darkness, his Hell, where he belonged. How dare he think he could walk in the sun with such a beauty? How could he even dream of such happiness as that which lived in her smile? No, she was an angel, and he had made her cry. He cursed himself a thousand times over for his foolishness and unthinking words. Of course she would be upset. He had tried to strip away her freedom under the vain pretence of something she could no longer have. Here he had been counting himself lucky she could speak at all, and now he expected her to sing? Fool! Cruel and unthinking idiot!

Flying into the library, he sat at his organ, not touching it. He could not bear to touch it, to hear a single note issue from it. He glared at the keys, hating them all. He cursed the music he was still flitting through his head. All of the songs he had composed for her beautiful voice to sing; worthless! He threw the staff in crumpled balls of parchment at the fire, having composed them only for her. He would never hear that ethereal sound again. He would never have that utterly perfect feeling as their voices slipped effortlessly into harmony. His heart ached and his ears burned to hear her just one more time. To listen to her silvery tones once more.

Tears flowed from his eyes as he came to accept the truth. It would never be. Her voice would forever remain grounded to speaking, caged so as not to soar. Her soul was clipped of its wings. He had brought her freedom of mind and body, but not of spirit. Not truly.

Hunching over his instrument, he wept, letting the memory of her crystalline voice ring through his ears. It was not the same. The beauty was tainted by time. She had been so perfect, ringing the highest notes with ease and bringing warmth to the coldest and darkest parts of his heart. She had been so beautiful.

God! He sat up. What was he thinking?! She was still beautiful! She was the most wonderful being he had ever known!

Rushing to his feet, he felt his stiff legs protest. A chime from the clock downstairs proved that he had been sitting there for several hours. A pang of guilt rung through him. He had left her to cry alone, thinking…God, he did not dare wonder what terrible thoughts had crossed her mind about him. He had been so foolish!

He hurried from the room, but found himself frozen when he reached her door. He knocked after finding the will to. There was no response, but he knew she was in there. Opening the door cautiously, he looked into the room now bathed in early evening darkness. She had yet to light the lamp beside her bed, but he could still see her. She was curled on her side, her back to the door; to him. Her long curls spread out on the pillow, making a wonderful fan of dark chestnut. He could tell by the rise and fall of her side that she was awake.

Coming into the room quietly, he carefully paced to her side of the bed. He watched her pull the covers over her head like a child hiding from an imaginary monster. Yes, he thought, hide from the horrible monster who hurts you, Christine. Hide from the man who does not know how to love you as you so desperately deserve.

Turning on the lamp beside her, he knelt down next to the bed, ducking his head in shame as she turned a bit away from him. He let his tears fall, feeling his despair take root in his mind.

'I am so sorry.' He uttered out. 'Please forgive me, Christine. I know I do not deserve it, but please.' He wept, still not daring to look at her. He heard the covers pull back from her face, yet he kept his eyes down. 'It's all my fault. If I had cured you sooner, none of this would have happened. You would still be able to sing and I-I'm just so sorry. Your Erik failed you.'

Christine looked at the quivering man before her. She knew it was Erik, but the way he seemed to be crumbling apart made him look like a child. She felt her hand reach out to him, brushing his masked cheek softly. He flinched at the contact, but did not move away from it.

'If you had cured me any sooner, we would still be in Persia.' She told him with a ghost of a smile. He looked up at this, watery disbelief shining in his dark eyes. 'It's not your fault, Erik. My illness was never your fault, yet you saved me from it. I should be the one asking forgiveness of you for acting so ungrateful.' She told him.

He shook his head, reaching up to cup her face in his hands. 'I shouldn't have said those things, Christine. I wasn't being fair. I'm just…I'm so afraid to lose you again. I cannot live with that. I'm glad you found something to do. I want you to be happy, Christine; that's all I want.'

Slipping out of the bed, she slid right into his arms as he rocked her back and forth. She did not allow herself to weep or sob, just letting the silent tears roll down her cheek into his comforting chest. She felt so at home with him like this. She nuzzled in deeper, hearing his breathing stutter as she did so. Even after everything, he still found it surprising she would wish to be this close.

'I love you.' She cooed as he brushed his fingers through her hair.

'And I love you, my darling Christine. I never mean to hurt you, you know that, don't you?' He asked, pulling back to see her answer. She merely stood a bit to wrap her arms round his neck and burry herself into his shoulder and collarbone. Erik nestled his cheek at her ear, breathing in the intoxicating scent of her. He would never tire of this.

They sat there for some time until he felt her give a slight shiver. Despite being mostly curled up in his embrace, the cool of the floor was still seeping into her.

'Come, my darling, you're getting cold.' He told her, adjusting to pick her up as he sat on the bed, his back to the headboard as she coiled in even tighter.

'Do…do you think that maybe, someday, my voice might come back a bit?' She asked, looking up to him hopefully.

'My love, it would be my privilege to try.' He kissed her forehead right where her hair began. She smiled a bit at his kind devotion.

Again, she settled back into his embrace, smiling softly at the sound of his heartbeat and the power of his every breath. She felt his arms, strong yet gentle as they curled around her. She felt like there was no safer place in all the world than right here.

'Christine,'

'Hmm?' She kept her eyes closed, lulled by the tender rumble of his voice as it ran through to her.

'Tomorrow, I wish to take you somewhere very special.' He told her.

She looked up at him with her large, innocent eyes. 'What's the occasion?'

'You'll have to wait and see.' He hinted, letting a bit of his mischief glint in his eyes. She returned it with a crooked grin before laying her head back onto him.

 **A/N: So, I just wanted to point out that I have initially planned to end this chapter when she went into her room, but you can all thank my desire to keep the word count up. Microsoft Word has saved you from a really emotional cliff-hanger.**


	26. Chapter 26

Erik decided it best to wait on the vocal lesson until a later date as she was already a little hoarse from the crying. He kept stealing glances at her warily as he made their dinner. She had pouted and grudgingly accepted this service as he had insisted quite earnestly. She sat now, gazing distantly out of the window over the sink. It had been enough of a struggle to get him to not carry her down the stairs, though she had to admit she was loath to leave his arms. She felt like everything was right with the world so long as she had his protective frame around her. She had never felt so perfectly at home with someone since her father, but even then it was different. She could sense Erik's need to have her there as well. It was the most wonderful feeling to have someone who you know loves you just as much as you love them. Erik was most assuredly her guardian angel in disguise.

'I'm awake.' She snapped back into reality as he waved his hand before her misty eyes. He smiled at her childlike assurance.

'Just checking.' He told her before taking a seat beside her. 'So, where is the flower shop you are to be working at?' He asked, trying to make full amends for his foolish actions and words.

'It's not far; about two blocks down that way.' She pointed to the right of the house.

Erik nodded silently. 'Would you mind if I walked you to and from there?' He asked, testing to see if she would mind his protective nature.

'If you want to. I know you are busy designing and such, but I would never begrudge the company.' She smiled cheerily at him. She was glad to see a bit of his earlier anxiety ebb away. She knew it would be a while before he would let her do too much. He still wanted to shelter her from the world.

'I would like that very much. I will always make time for you, my darling.' He told her, taking her free hand in his. He adored the softness of her skin against his. Her knuckles, though bony now, were so smooth and perfectly rounded to his fingers.

'Of course, if you ever worried too much, you could always ask Nadir to take me.' She assured him. She nearly laughed at his playfully aggravated smirk.

He watched her cheeks pinch as she tried not to giggle. He would insult the Daroga endlessly if it made her laugh.

'I take it we will be seeing more of our favourite Persian now that he is here.' He rolled his eyes at the thought of Nadir coming and getting in the way of even more of his precious time with Christine. That insufferable man always knew just the right instant to ruin a perfect moment.

'Indeed we shall.' She nodded firmly, grinning all the while. 'I can't look after you all on my own.' She giggled at his mock glare.

There. There was that laugh. 'Me? Why do you think I'm the troublesome one?' He persisted, enjoying their game. 'You're the one who can't be left alone.'

She gaped at him in playful surprise. 'Name one time.' She challenged.

Erik raised his eyebrows behind his mask and tipped his head forward to look at her doubtingly. 'Hmm, let's see…' He pretended to be lost in thought. 'Well, there was the time I found you on the wall of the _Gulistan_ , or the day you sunk into my apartment, or when you got cut while protecting Noir.' He listed. 'Though I think my favourite by far was the time I almost had a heart attack watching you on the scaffolding at the site. That, I think, is the one that proves you're too mischievous for your own good.' He had been revelling in her laughter the whole time he had named her rash adventures, but the last one made her sober. Something in the tone of his voice brought her out of the joke.

'Did I really scare you that much?' She asked, her brow knitting in concern.

'Oh, I was terrified. I thought you might fall or get hurt and I would not be able to save you.' He continued on through, expecting her mirth to return. 'You were lucky you came back down to not see how much I was trembling.' He laughed, but it hung dryly in the air as Christine looked to be on the verge of tears again. Flustered over how this could have happened, he reached forward to take her other hand.

'I'm so sorry, Erik. I didn't know I…I didn't mean to scare you, I was just having fun. You were so busy that I didn't want to be a distraction. I really did not mean to…I'm sorry.' She confessed, ducking her head.

'Christine, no, please don't cry. It's alright. You were fine and we are both here now, that's all that matters. I just did not know what to do when I saw you had disappeared. You know how I jump to conclusions. I knew you were only trying to enjoy yourself, and it was partially my fault for not entertaining you properly. Oh, Christine,' he reached up to brush her cheek, lifting her chin. 'I love you, my darling. There's nothing for you to be upset about. I'm just happy you're here.' He told her, rubbing a thumb under her eye. He opened his hands a bit to see her smile softly at him. It still amazed him that she could bear to smile around him, let alone while he was touching her.

'I love you too, Erik. I don't know what I would do without you.' She told him, taking his hand and pressing it to her cheek. His hands were always cooler to the touch, but against her skin they quickly warmed. She felt him tremble as he often did at her contact. Somehow she still surprised him by wanting his touch. She suspected that would never change.

* * *

The next morning brought Christine a renewed sense of excitement as Erik had promised something special for the day. She had argued that he should not separate himself from his work too much just for her, but he had that look in his eye that told her words would be useless now that he had set his mind to it. Smiling, she shook off her worries and simply let him have his fun.

They started off with a small breakfast, he mildly protesting his need for food any more than once a day. She had retorted that she would follow the same rule of necessity, but the look of concern over her thin figure made him relent. She loved him just the way he was, there was no doubt about that, but she did not want him to grow sick for her not caring for him properly.

Once the meal was finished, Erik brought her up to the library where they worked on her voice. More often than not, she was fighting back tears over the loss of her once full range. Now she croaked at the high notes which had been so easy not long ago. She could tell it bothered him, but Erik remained steady throughout. He was encouraging and kind while also giving strong instruction. He would hold her hand when she gasped back her despair and would give her soothing words of hope.

'It won't happen overnight, my love. These things take time. But I promise, I will do everything I can to restore your angelic tones.' He promised her when she finally let a disappointed tear slip free. He was her rock, and she clung to him.

They went on like this for a little while, entwining soft praise with honest corrections. When they stopped, she found her once five octaves had stunk to barely two. She sounded more like an alto rather than the soaring soprano she had once been. She knew deep down, no matter how Erik may try to hide it, that she would never sing as she had. It would never be the same. She did not care so much about singing professionally as she did just being able to regain that harmony between herself and Erik. It was an indescribably feeling when their voices rang together. Her heart hummed and her soul warmed when they had sung. She longed for that feeling again.

When she could sing no more, she sat beside Erik at the organ. She was mesmerised by the way his long, elegant fingers danced across the keys so fluidly. This coupled with the sheer beauty of the music he played, made her feel as if she were in a dream. At her subtle request, he put words to his song, solidifying his hold over her. She nearly dozed, leaning gently against his shoulder as he played. He would play until his fingers screamed in pain and his voice died in his throat if it made her happy. If it kept her here, beside him, he would play forever.

He sang her songs of twilit skies and all of the bright and vibrant colours that shone just before evening's cool blanket overtook them. He sang of how the stars peeked out to see the last rays of the sun before they took their shimmering place in the night. Weaving words with melody brought forth in her mind the most stunning and beautiful images she had never before realised were real. She had seen sunsets before, but through Erik's words she saw them as he did. He had often amazed her with his undying worship of the natural world. He saw beauty in every corner so matter how light or dark it may be. The day was blinding, but so full of energetic life that it almost boggled the mind. Everything moving about to get it all done before night descended. But to him, night was not the end. It was simply another beginning. He sang of so many wonders the night brought, so gentle and yet fierce. It consumed all, while also wrapping around like a pair of angel's wings. It protected and provided, bringing wonders like none had ever seen. So many took it for granted, or did not realise what gloriousness hung just inside the shadows of the later hours, but through him, Christine saw it all.

They say the eyes of a child see wonders that no one else could ever comprehend, but Erik saw them just fine. He guarded anything he thought too lovely to be left to fend for itself against the cruelties of the human world. He kept from his song the horrors he had seen and been dealt, but Christine knew they were there just the same. They were always there, but with her beside him, they faded considerably. Her presence alone proved all he had come to know was wrong. His mother was wrong, he could be loved. The gypsies were wrong, he could do more than morbidly fascinate. Luciana was wrong, he could be looked upon without fear. With Christine there, he was loved. Even though he had kept parts of himself and his past from her, she still loved him. Even though he had lied to her, hurt her, and scared her, she stayed with her Erik. _Her_ Erik. He would gladly be hers forever.

After some time of this, Erik suggested she get some lunch. He was insistent upon his not needing to eat once again,

'Please, Christine.' He practically begged of her. 'Food has never appealed to me, but I need you to remain healthy.' He told her, hiding his memories of how his mother would force him to eat.

'Very well, my love.' She assured him, an apology written firmly in her eyes. She had not meant to cause him distress.

He accompanied her to the kitchen while she made a light sandwich and some tea. He watched her every move as if trying to memorise it, revelling in her little smiling glances at him. Everything she did was beautiful in his eyes.

Once lunch was finished, he brought her back to the library, noting it was not dark enough yet outside for his intended expedition. He took a seat in one of the wingbacks and was again amazed as she sat at his feet, leaning against his legs, asking if he would read to her. He could have cried at the sight of her like this while he tried to focus on the words of his book. It was a collection of rather horrific short stories, but they did not seem to disturb his Christine. In fact, they both found themselves held rapt by one about a costumed ball.

'I liked that one. The way he described the colours in it sounded like you.' She smiled up at him, laying her head back on his knees. He could not help the smile that came to his lips at her bright and beaming face as she looked upside-down at him. He wondered how terrible his already monstrous features must look when flipped in this way, but he would never know from her persistent smile.

The clock downstairs chimed five as Erik stared off distantly. Where had the time gone?

'Erik,' her voice beckoned him back to her. 'Didn't you say you wanted to take me somewhere today?' She asked.

He muffled a groan in his throat. He had intended to do something very important today, but sitting like this, he could not bring himself to end it. He wanted to exist in this time and place forever. He would happily stay all night if it meant she remained beside him in perfect bliss. But her question still nagged at the back of his brain.

'Yes. Would you still like to go?' He asked, leaving it to her to decide their fate.

'Well, I am curious as to what it was you wanted to do. If you still want to, that is.' She added, turning to rest her chin on his knees.

Leaning forward, he held her chin, rubbing it with his thumb. 'Believe me, my darling, I do.' He told her, smiling as she closed her eyes at his touch. She seemed so wonderful in his hand.

'Shall we, then? Before it gets too late?' She asked. He nodded after a pause of smiling dreamily at her. He could watch her all day and never grow bored.

Heading downstairs, he donned his cloak and hat. She beamed up at him as he bathed himself in shadows. Somehow, the same way she always did, she found his arm beneath this covering. He felt she could always find him, no matter how much he hid. He knew it was because he could never truly hide from her for long.

Stepping outside, he guided her down the opposite end of the street than she and Nadir had ventured the previous day. They walked at a fairly calm rate, but Christine could feel Erik growing tense at her side the farther they went. She leaned into him slightly, nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder. He stiffened at the initial contact, but quickly relaxed. He looked down at her lovingly as she drew in closer.

They walked a little ways further until they reached a secluded area with thick, overhanging trees. Erik felt his chest tighten as he prepared for what he was about to say. A distant rumble in the sky threatened to interrupt, however, as they looked up to see storm clouds making their way towards them. She noted the proximity of the clouds, and turned to him with curiosity gleaming in her eyes. She looked so lovely he thought he would simply melt beneath her touch.

Coming in front of her, he took her hands in his, savouring the feeling of her gentle fingertips resting in his palms. He felt one knee give out as he came down before her. He looked up at her surprised eyes with what he hoped to be conviction.

'Christine, I love you. There's nothing I would not do for you because you have done so much for me. You have shown me that there is more to the world than what I had foolishly determined there to be. I know I am the farthest thing from perfect or what you deserve, but I simply cannot live without you. Please, Christine, just…say you'll be mine.' He told her, feeling his breath hitch in his throat.

She looked at him in complete shock, holding back the tears that threatened to overflow her shimmering green eyes. She held a hand to her mouth to stifle the gasps of shock and joy.

Reaching into a pocket she did not even realise he had, Erik pulled out a black velvet box. Opening slowly revealed a small, simple, yet elegant ring. Its band and facet were silver with a ruby in the middle.

'Oh, Erik,' she breathed. She smiled tearfully as he put the ring on her outstretched finger. It fit perfectly and looked like it had always been meant to rest there.

Looking back at him, she saw his growing smile, though the apprehension still remained in his eyes. He rose, still holding her hands and not daring to gaze at anything else. He feared it would all disappear if he looked away. That is, until her fingers reached up to turn his head. A bit more of his concern washed off when he saw the look of unconditional love shining in her beautiful eyes.

'I love you.' She told him, pulling his head gently down to meet her lips. Slowly, his arms encircled her slender waist, bringing her small form into him a bit. He pulled back for breath and saw the most wonderful smile upon her rosy lips. 'I am yours forever.' She told him, watching a light come on inside him.

Wrapping his arms around her, he lifted her up and spun round, kissing her deeply at the same time. He released her lips to hear that delectable laughter ring through the dampening air as he continued to spin. Setting her down softly, he looked at her still excited smile.

'Christine,' he relished her name, knowing that it was only a small part of the beautiful woman he could now call his own. 'I am yours completely, you know that, don't you? I will never love another. Only you, my sweet, beautiful Christine.' He brushed his palm across her cheek, smoothing away a bit of the now damp curls which stuck there.

'Oh, Erik,' she sighed again. ' _My_ Erik.' She said, pulling her cheek into his chest. She felt his arms wrap around her, sheltering her from the world and wrapping her in a cocoon of undying devotion.

He caressed her mane of curls, enjoying how soft they were. He could have lived in the gentle warmth of her breath on his chest. He could have stood there for an eternity with her in his arms like this. She was embracing him. That thought would have sent him reeling not too long ago. She had kissed him and let him kiss her. This action would have made him question his consciousness not two days before. She was engaged to him. That notion still surprised him.

Looking down at her, he reflected her smile. He noticed something, then, and almost burst out laughing at how unaware he had been.

'It's raining.' He told her, still grinning.

'Is it?' She asked as if in a daze, looking around to find the change in weather to be true. She was already getting fairly soaked. 'Huh, so it would seem.' She noted calmly, making Erik laugh.

'Come on, let's go home, it's not good for you to get wet and cold.' He told her, pulling his cloak over her shoulders and head to shield her.

They ran back to the house, laughing giddily at every clap of thunder that rumbled out in the distance. It mattered little to them as they immediately resumed their kisses and embrace once in the door.

'Hmm,' Christine hummed happily. 'Reza was wiser than us all.'

Erik stopped, thinking on that for a moment. He remembered his own embarrassment when the child had boldly announced that he and Christine would make a good pair. Reza had given a strict order that Christine was only allowed to marry him or Erik. Laughing on it now, Erik found a small part of him satisfied. He had made the child's wish come true. Of course, it never would have been were it not for Christine's amazing ability to love him. A part of him would never completely get used to that idea, but he would be damned if he regretted it.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I fear, kids, that this is the final chapter for these two. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it and watching your reactions all the way through. I always hate saying goodbye to characters like this, but you can't stay with them forever.**

 **I want to put my goodbyes here because I want the last words to be the absolute last for this story. I am currently working on a new story titled Guardian Angel (no, I really never stop). It's something of a different take on Erik's title for his beloved muse. I hope to see you all there, so keep your eyes peeled. Thank you all who have followed, favorited, reviewed, and read this, and all who may do so long after it is now finished. Feel free to message me, or leave reviews, I always reply (though I cannot reply if you do not have an account, so thank you Guest who reviewed on the 2** **nd** **, I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner). Enjoy the last chapter of our darling Swan Song.**

They remained engaged for a few weeks, sneaking kisses in the kitchen over meals, laughs in the sitting room, and snuggling embraces in the library. They both lived for each and every moment together. Both knew how short life could be, and though this did not stop the occasional stubborn argument, they made the most of their time by filling it with words of love and devotion.

Finally, when Nadir could stand it no longer, they married. It made the Daroga proud to be the witness to the affair as they came before a judge with nervousness and smiles. The Persian thought of how far these two had come, all of the rows they had thrown, all of the tears which had been shed, but mostly how much they truly loved one another. He thought of his wife and how much he still loved her. He knew that Erik would not last without Christine, but if he were to, they would be in the same boat; unable to love another. Christine would most assuredly be the same, but she hid it for Erik's sake. She let him believe she would move on if tragedy were to separate them. Nadir knew this would be for the best. It would only cause undue stress to them as Erik still had little faith in the tie he had around her heart.

The wedding went by quickly and flawlessly, which was good because Erik was too concerned to worry about anything else. Standing at the altar, he turned to Nadir with pure fear in his dark eyes.

'What if she doesn't come?' He asked, as they waited for the lovely angel. 'What if she realises what she is doing and leaves me? I cannot live without her, Nadir, but I wouldn't dare stop her. I just...I can't lose her.' He lamented, feeling his shoulders slumping in defeat while his mind pictured how incomparably beautiful she would be running away into the evening light. Her hair would dance in its unruly curls as she flew. She always walked like she was only just barely touching the ground.

'Calm yourself, Erik. She loves you, you know that. She would not have made it this far if she didn't know what she was doing. Besides, I think she may be more concerned you will leave her.' Nadir assured calmly, trying not to shake his head at this foolishness.

'Why would I ever leave her?' Erik looked puzzled by this. He watched Nadir sigh tiredly before suddenly straightening as something at the other end of the aisle. Erik turned to see what it was and found all breath leaving his body in one fell swoop.

Christine felt very alone as she walked down the aisle until Nadir hurried to her side, taking her arm and beaming at her as he escorted her to the love of her life. Her curls, only partially tamed, were done up at the back of her head and trailing over her shoulders lightly. Her white dress billowed gracefully down with minimal train, long sleeves that opened at the elbows, and modest bodice. It had white lace and was highlighted with soft green beading to bring out her subtle elegance as well as the irresistible green of her eyes. Her bouquet was what made it all fit wonderfully, however. Erik had delivered it to her that morning in secret, getting rid of her soft blue flowers that the shop she worked at had given her. In her delicate hands, shining with her ruby engagement ring, was a single red rose.

They made it through most of the ceremony swiftly until it came time for the vows. Christine had not even thought to come up with any until Erik turned to her, looking deeply into her eyes with all of his heart. She could see his love brimming right on the edge of his eyes and hanging on his trembling lips.

'I will protect you with everything I have, do anything for you, hold you forever, care for you no matter what, carry you even when I'm too weak to move, and never leave you. You makes me want things I never thought would matter. I want to make things perfect for you, to make you happy. I want to see you smile every day, to hear you laugh, to have you run to me and hold me. I want you to be happy me. I want you to-to…' He paused, feeling the tears choke him. She already had tracks in her porcelain skin from her own salty drops of emotion. 'Oh, Christine,' he sighed, thumbing away a few of her tears. 'I want you to keep loving me as you have been. I do not know how or why you do it, but I would die if you ever stopped.' He told her, promising her everything he had with his gaze alone.

'Let me share your life and give you my love, please just stay beside me and I am yours completely.' She told him, somehow regaining her voice through her unmatched happiness.

Erik barely heard the judge's permission to kiss the bride. She was his in heart and soul, which were the only ones that mattered. They had both lost track of anyone else in the room as they kissed, pouring all of their love into it.

Releasing her at last, Erik noticed she had never looked so unimaginably beautiful. 'My wife, _my_ Christine.' He whispered as he looked into her sage eyes.

'My husband, _my_ Erik.' She mimicked, smiling at him with a spark of unconstrained joy. He had never looked so wonderful to her as he did at that moment. He was hers, and she was his.

* * *

Years of complete and utter bliss passed for the two. The bliss was dotted with the occasion glare or unintentional word, but it was these moments that made it worthwhile. Erik continued with Christine's singing lessons, edging her voice back to something of what it once was. Both were amazed by how far it had come, but were too afraid of disappointing the other that they did not mention it. She would never hit the higher or lower notes as well as she had, but it was better than nothing. They were once again able to sing together, spending long hours at the organ, or him accompanying her on his violin.

The first time she had heard him play the instrument, she had burst into tears. This of course upset him greatly as he could not find a reason for why his wife was crying at his music.

'My love, please, please don't cry.' He begged, on his knees at the wingback she was curled up in. 'Please, just tell me what's wrong, my darling Christine.' He nearly wept with her. He caught her instantly as she flung her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder a thousand dampened apologies.

'I have never heard anyone play like him. I did not think it was possible.' She cried.

'Play like who, my sweetest?' He asked, trying to decipher her words through her tears.

'My father. You play just like him.' She explained with one long sob.

Erik was stunned. He knew what high regard she held for her father's music, so finding he played the same way was both a glorious compliment and a wonderful surprise.

'Well, there's an easy answer, isn't there.' He told her, growing a bit mischievous in his tone.

She looked at him confusedly.

'I, too, was visited by the Angel of Music which taught your father.' He told her with mock pride.

She laughed, her features softening. 'No, my love, _you_ are the Angel of Music.' She smiled gently at him before kissing him. He laughed through her lips before simply holding her. He would never tire of this.

After a little while, he returned to his playing, hearing her angelic voice ring through his ears gracefully. She sounded so perfect when accompanied by his music. He had found himself on more than one occasion staying up late writing songs for her and of her. He would sit at his organ for hours on end, letting time slip past him until he turned round to find Christine asleep in one of the wingbacks or on the chaise lounge with a book in her hands or her cheek resting on her arm. He would of course feel guilty over keeping her there so late into the night as well as not showering her with attention. He would come over to her and if she did not wake up to his gentle caresses, he would carry her to their bed.

It had amazed him the night of their wedding that she had wanted him. She had slipped off his mask and kissed his horrible face, making him choke back the tears at her wonderful kindness. He knew she loved him, and he honestly would have lived with only that for the rest of his days, but to find she _wanted_ him sent him over an edge he had not realised was there in his utter joy. He loved her and worshipped every inch of her that night as she did the same for him. She kissed nearly every scar his body held from his less than savoury past. She winced slightly at the sight of them, but quickly assured him that she did not love him any less. If he were being honest with himself, he would think she only loved him more for it. She had told him many times over then and since that it was who he was inside that she loved, though she would occasionally give a breath-taking compliment to his smile or eyes. He accepted her love and held onto it like the precious gift it most assuredly was.

He thought of all of the desolate years of his life, how he had never truly entertained the thought of someone loving him. He certainly had not thought he would find someone as perfectly lovely as his Christine. Even now, with her carefully cradled in his arms, he looked at her like a mystery. How could she love one such as himself so completely? He thought of the time he had asked what she saw in him and smiled inwardly. She had always seen the potential good in him. She had acknowledged his darker side, and instead brought the light out. She made him shine in his own shadow. He would always love and be indebted to her for this. She had once argued that it made them even, as he had saved her life in so many ways. He agreed simply to keep her from worrying. He did not believe they were really equal. Of course he saved her, he loved her more than life itself, and it was not even a question. If he had known then, he would have made the same vow the moment he first saw her. She had somehow known his thoughts and had come over to wrap her lovely arms around his neck.

'It's the same thing with me, Erik. I knew the second I met you that I would try to make your life better. I could see the inner torment you put yourself through even then. You were in Persia with me for God's sake, of course your life was Hell.' She had laughed. 'I will always love you, dearest, and I will always do my upmost to keep you from falling into your pit of despair.' She had told him, kissing him, but looking into his watery eyes as he pulled her into his embrace. She always had a way of holding him that made everything wicked in the world suddenly seem insignificant. Her light washed away all of the horrible pieces of his life and filled him with happiness and hope.

Christine opened her eyes to find herself in bed, Erik fussing about in the bathroom, whispering curses at anything that made what he thought to be too much noise. She grinned at his silliness. He was forever her protector and guardian. He took such good care of her that she sometimes worried he was getting nothing out of her. His sparkling smile always set her at ease, though. She made him the food he liked, though he still refused to eat often enough, she kissed him often and held him close when he seemed to be falling. He still had dark moods where he would find no joy even in his music. It was times like this that she put her strong side forward and shouldered through it with him. She would let him say his piece, letting out all of the frustration, and then she would reason with him. Some days it felt more like an argument than others, but she stayed calm and firm. She would then hold him as he caught his breath or collapsed from tearful apologies. He would weep that she deserved better and she would calmly remind him just how much she loved him.

She lived for the moments when she would return home from the flower shop, though. She would walk through the door and no matter where he was in the house, he would smile so wonderfully when she hunted him down. No matter how deep he may be in drawing or composing, he would scoop her into his arms like she had left for thirty years instead of half the day. She had worried at first that this would grow tedious, but a more selfish part of her revelled in how happy he was to have her return. She loved him all the more for it.

Christine smiled as Erik came into the bed and rolled over to hold onto him. He actually liked this. She had been somewhat concerned he would become tired of her constant clinging, but just like always, he would gasp in happy surprise and gently return it. He was always treating her like a delicate flower even though she had proven on more than one occasion that she was not as fragile as she seemed.

She giggled a bit as he tickled her ear with a whispered "I love you" before kissing her cheek. She happily snuggled into him, letting his embrace wrap around her and his glorious scent envelope her. She did not know what it was about him, but he just put her completely at ease with every ounce of his being.

'Goodnight, my sweet Erik.' She whispered, sitting up to place a kiss on his exposed cheek before peppering them down to his lips, savouring the taste of his smile.

'Goodnight, my angel.' He replied, giving her one last kiss before she nestled her head back onto his chest. Even then, he planted one in her hair, enjoying the silken curls as they tickled his lips. If he had a nose, he supposed it would have tickled that too. He smiled at the absolute happiness he felt when holding her, to drift off to sleep with her in his arms. His mind flashed images of the first time he had seen her, so pure and beautiful across the pond with the Persian sun shining off her milky skin while the white of her clothes made her look like a swan. Looking down at her sleeping form in his arms, he found she still looked more bird, more angel, than human. He nearly laughed when he remembered she had likened him to a cat. Funny how such opposites could find happiness together. And to think, it was all because she had not died. She had saved him from his darkness, and he had saved her from her swan song.


End file.
